Pensei Que Fossemos Amigos
by GaabiihPereira
Summary: O que fazer quando uma grande amizade se transforma em um grande amor! Bella e Edward são melhores amigos e um dia se descobrem apaixonados.  Onde está a linha que separa o sentimento de amor de amigo e amor carnal?
1. Prológo

Prólogo

Amigos...

Pessoas que podemos contar para o que der e vier.

Amigo é aquele que está conosco nos nossos momentos tristes e felizes.

Amigo é aquele que não nos julga por nossos erros, mas nos ensina a acertar.

Amigo é aquele que se nós estamos felizes ele também está... Mas se estamos tristes compartilha a nossa dor para podermos sofrer menos.

Amigo é aquele que nos diz: 'Vá em frente' quando temos medo de algo, ou, 'Não faça isso!' quando estamos prestes a fazer alguma besteira.

Amigo é aquele que nos faz rir e não chorar (a não ser que seja de alegria).

Amigo é aquele que nos aceita como somos, com qualidades e defeitos.

Amigo é a família que nós escolhemos para estar conosco nos momentos importantes da vida.

Amigo é aquele que não tem medo de dizer '_Eu te amo'_, e se não soubermos dizer, ele nos ensina.

Mas o que fazer quando se_ pensava que fossemos amigos _e descobrimos que _uma grande amizade virou amor_?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Minha Família

Sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas meus amigos me chamam de Bella, tenho 17 anos. Moro em Forks, junto com meu irmão Emmett Swan e meu pai, o chefe de policia Charlie Swan.

Emmett é um ano mais velho do que e, ele tem 18 anos, mas o cérebro é de uma criança de cinco anos.

Minha mãe, Renée, morreu a cinco anos atrás, vitima de um assalto em Seattle, que era aonde ficava o seu trabalho – acho que os ladrões não satisfeitos em levar o dinheiro e o carro dela, ainda levaram a sua vida.

Renée era professora, dava aula a crianças do jardim de infância, talvez seja por isso que o Emm nunca cresceu – psicologicamente falando - porque Renée sempre o tratou como um bebê – o seu bebêzão.

Charlie sofreu e sofre muito com a morte da minha mãe, com isso se afundou no trabalho, mal para em casa. Quando isso raramente acontece é quando está tendo jogo na TV, nesses dias eu me sento com ele e o Emm para torcermos juntos pro Manchester United. (N/A: Como não entendo nada de futebol americano, o futebol que eu cito na fic é o normal... futebol de campo Ok? =P )

Sei que sou garota e que é meio estranho eu me prender assim a futebol, mas eu aprendi a gostar depois que percebi que esses são um dos únicos momentos que eu, Charlie e Emm temos para sermos uma "familia". Nesses momentos o Charlie não foge do Emm porque os olhos dele são azuis como os da mamãe, ou, foge de mim pois o meu sorriso o faz lembrar dela.

Desde a morte da Renée eu cuido do Charlie, do Emmett e faço as coisas básicas da casa tipo: faço as compras, cozinho, coloco a roupa pra lavar e tento deixar a casa em ordem. Ás vezes ainda tenho que cuidar para ver se o Emmett fez a tarefa da escola – eu disse que ele tem a idade mental de uma criança de 5 anos. Emm repetiu o ano quando a mamãe morreu, isso fez com que cursássemos a mesma serie, ele adora esse fato, pois, eu meio que facilito a vida dele o ajudando – fazendo – alguns trabalhos.

Mas mesmo com tantos traumas e trabalho eu amo o Charlie e o Emmett, ou seja, a minha família.

Segunda-feira, - eu odeio segundas-feiras – dia de acordar cedo.

Levantei, fiz a minha higiene matinal e fui colocar a mesa pro café. Charlie e Emmett desceram e esse era outro momento "familia", pois, nem sempre tomamos café juntos, e ai começa o nosso _quase_ diálogo.

-Como estão indo na escola? – perguntou Charlie _tentando _ser um pai presente.

-Estamos indo bem pai, a Bells é a minha 'professora particular' – respondeu o Emm piscando para mim, eu bem sei como ele adora me ter como "professora particular", eu sempre me estresso e acabo fazendo a tarefa dele.

-Perguntei pois esse é o ultimo ano de vocês, ano que vem é faculdade, vou ficar feliz em ver vocês se formando – Charlie disse sorrindo, mas eu acho que ele tava triste porque vai ficar sozinho em casa, e ao mesmo tempo feliz por nos ver seguindo um rumo na nossa vida.

-Pois é pai, pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou deixar o Emm perder o prazo de se inscrever na faculdade. – respondi sorrindo para ele não perceber que eu tenho medo de deixá-lo sozinho aqui.

O Emmett é esperto, ele não é burro, só que está acostumado a achar tudo na mão, sei a essa culpa em parte é a minha.

-Certo, certo, agora já estou indo pro trabalho. Tenham um bom dia e juízo.

Por isso eu disse que é um _quase_ diálogo. Charlie dizia duas frases e 'agora estou indo pro trabalho'. Eu e o Emm já estávamos acostumados a essa frase, é uma frase que escutamos muito.

Dito isso o Emm subiu pro seu quarto pra terminar de se arrumar e eu tirava a mesa. Menos de 5 minutos depois o Emmett já estava me gritando do lado de fora, para podermos ir pro colégio, será que ele não percebeu que antes de eu subir pra terminar de me arrumar eu tirei a mesa?

Enfim, lá fui eu me arrastando pro carro do meu querido e incompreensível irmão. Eu ainda não tenho um carro, eu acho desnecessário já que o Emmett me leva pra todo lugar que eu quiser, aonde ele vai ele me arrasta junto.


	3. Capítulo 2

► No Capitulo Anterior... (N/A:Me senti em Lost =X kkk)

_Enfim, lá fui eu me arrastando pro carro do meu querido e incompreensível irmão. Eu ainda não tenho um carro, eu acho desnecessário já que o Emmett me leva pra todo lugar que eu quiser, aonde ele vai ele me arrasta junto._

Cap. 2 – Meus Amigos

Eu estou tão cansada, dormi pouco essa noite graças ao meu irmão me sacudindo na cama me pedindo ajuda, pois, segundo ele, está apaixonado pela Rosalie. Eu disse que iria ajudá-lo, mas só depois que ele começou a implorar e fazer chantagem emocional, era um tal de "_Bells, você sabe o quanto eu te amo_" e "_Por favor Bells, essa é a ultima coisa que eu te peço_" que eu acabei concordando, não por acreditar que essa é a ultima coisa que ele me pede, e sim, porque já se passavam da 01:00 da manhã, Charlie poderia acordar e eu precisava dormir.

De longe eu já os avistei.

Edward Cullen, um garoto alto, a pele bem branca, os olhos verdes esmeralda e os cabelos num tom meio que castanho acobreado. Meu melhor amigo. Ao seu lado estava sua irmã gêmea e minha amiga, Alice Cullen, uma baixinha saltitante com os olhos verdes esmeralda e pele bem clara como Edward, a diferença eram os seus cabelos, são escuros curtos e o corte era repicado apontando para todos os lados. Junto a Alice está seu namorado Jasper Hale, irmão gêmeo de Rosalie Hale – a garota que o Emm diz estar apaixonado. Rose e Jazz – como nós, amigos, os chamamos – são loiros, olhos azuis e lindos. Estava faltando a Angela, mas daqui a pouco ela deve estar chegando.

Me aproximei deles com o Emmett estranhamente calado atrás de mim – é acho que me irmão está mesmo apaixonado pela Rose, ele não consegue tirar os olhos de cima dela!

-Oi gente, bom dia. – dissemos eu e meu irmão, bobão apaixonado, juntos. Minha voz denunciou o meu cansaço.

-Oi Bella e Emmett – disseram todos em coro, esses são meus amigos, pareciam que ensaiaram, foi estranhamente engraçado.

-Bella você sabe que vai começar a Champions League! Preparada para perder pro meu Arsenal? (N/A: escolhi o Arsenal pro Ed torcer porque esse é o time que o Rob torce :P) – disse meu melhor amigo e rival do futebol. Ed insiste em dizer que o time dele é melhor que o meu Manchester United. (N/A²: Manchester United é o meu time do coração. Vai red Devil! o/ :$ )

-Não liga não maninha, o Edward gosta de sofrer, ele sabe que ninguém é pálio para o nosso Red Devil! – disse meu irmão já se metendo na conversa, e bateu na minha mão ô/õ

-Hurrum, isso aí Emm, mas eu não quero discutir agora Ed! – disse já querendo encerrar o assunto. - Onde está a Angela pessoas? – perguntei.

-Bem atrás de você – respondeu a minha baixinha favorita, Alice - Não morre tão cedo – acrescentou, sorriu e saiu de mãos dadas com o Jazz. Na certa vão se agarrar em alguma sala vazia. O Emm vendo que a Rose já tava saindo foi atrás dela. Ficamos só eu , o Edward e a Angela que estava chegando.

-Oi gente, Boa dia – sorriu Ang - Bella onde está seu celular? Eu estava ligando, mas chamou, chamou e caiu na caixa.

Angela é minha amiga e namorada do meu melhor amigo (sim, o Edward). Ela tem olhos e cabelos castanhos, e é um amor de pessoa, do tipo que você pode contar sempre que precisar.

-Hei Ang, seu namorado sou eu, e você liga para a Bella! – disse o Edward fingindo estar com ciúmes.

-Você faz a mesma coisa Ed, sua namorada sou eu e você liga para a Bellinha. – rebateu a Ang rindo e piscando pra mim.

-Não posso fazer nada se vocês me amam e não podem viver sem mim. – eu respondi rindo e entrando na brincadeira deles, mas não disse nada alem da verdade (nem me acho néh?).

-É você tem razão, eu te amo mesmo Bella. – disse o Edward me encarando com aquelas duas esmeraldas que ele insiste em dizer que são olhos. Fiquei meio tensa, são sei por que, e olhei pro estacionamento percebendo que já estava quase vazio. Voltei a encarar o Ed e a Ang.

-Vamos meu povo, vamos para a sala ser torturados. - eu disse sorrindo

E então fomos andando, meus amigos e eu.


	4. Capítulo 3

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_-Vamos meu povo, vamos para a sala ser torturados._

_E então fomos andando, eu e meus amigos._

Cap. 3 – Aula + Conversa = O Que é escola mesmo?

Fui para a minha primeira aula, era de matemática, ninguém merece - se o cara que inventou a matemática estivesse vivo eu o mataria. Essa é a aula que eu tenho com o Emmett.

Fiquei impressionada ao ver o meu irmão já sentando na cadeira, normalmente ele só entrava na sala depois que o sinal tocava – ele dizia que é para que a tortura acabasse mais rápido – mas hoje ele chegou antes de mim, ai tem coisa.

-Que milagre é esse Emm, que você chegou na sala antes de mim? – perguntei já sondando e com medo da resposta.

-Bells você tem que me ajudar, eu não sei como agir perto da Rose, estar apaixonado é confuso, o que eu faço maninha? – disse o Emm com cara de preocupação, fiquei até com pena do meu irmão.

-Olha Emm, eu vou tentar te ajudar, mas você tem que fazer o que eu mandar Ok? – esperei ele responder e ele acenou um sim com a cabeça. - Ok, você tem que comprar algo pra dar a ela, flores, chocolates...

-Chocolate não Bells! – interrompeu meu irmão.

-Porque chocolate não Emmett, por acaso a Rose é alérgica? – quis saber, a Rose nunca me disse nada sobre ser alérgica a alguma coisa.

-Não Bells, como você é bobinha. Chocolate engorda! A Rose deve fazer dieta. – disse meu irmão espertinho, é ele tem razão, a Rose raramente come chocolate.

-Certo Emm, então compra urso de pelúcia, daqueles grandões, compre 2 ursos, um panda e o outro você escolhe.

-Por que tem que ser dois, e um tem que ser panda Bells? – quis saber meu maninho

-Emm amore, toda ajuda tem seu preço, e o meu preço é o panda daqueles grandões, e o outro é pra você dá pra Rose. – Eu respondi, claro gente, tem que aproveitar né?

-Tá ok Bells, só vou fazer isso por que eu te amo e você está me ajudando. – Disse meu irmão que eu amo muito.

-Por isso que eu te amo Emm. – falei e sorri. E então o sinal tocou e eu não sei nem o assunto que o professou explicou.

Quando eu estava saindo da sala encontrei o Ed, agora era aula de biologia, nós temos essa aula juntos. Fomos andando pelo corredor e aparece a Tanya, ai como eu a odeio, fechei logo a minha cara, ela parou para falar com o Ed.

-Oi Ed, você está livre pra sair comigo hoje? Garanto que vamos nos divertir muito. – disse a Biscate, vulgo Tânia, sorrindo maliciosa.

-Desculpe Tânia mas... – o Ed começou a dizer mas eu o interrompi, peraê gente, essa biscate está dando em cima do namorado da minha amiga.

-Ei Biscate, quer dizer, Tânia, - quando eu digo que a única loira inteligente que eu conheço é a Rose ninguém acredita - você não sabe que o Ed tem namorada não? Pois se não sabia ta sabendo agora, vai procurar outro macho pra você se esfregar por que esse é comprometido sua loira oxigenada. – disse isso, dei as costas e sai arrastando o Ed.

Já chega Bells – ele disse quando sentamos na nossa cadeira, me olhando serio, é o que, agora eu virei a vilã foi? – Sabia que você foi muito mal educada? Talvez a Tânia não saiba que eu tenho namorada. – Ele falou. Tá bom, se ela não sabe que ele tem namorada eu sou a madre Tereza de Calcutá.

-Ah pelo amor de Deus Edward, Tânia é uma biscate, sabe muito bem que você tem namorada. – respondi já perdendo a minha escassa paciência.

-Ok, mas eu sei me defender sozinho, não precisava você se transformar na Power ranger e me proteger. – falou rindo.

-Eu não acredito que estávamos discutindo por causa da Tânia. – Eu disse um pouco mais baixo, já que o professor tinha entrado na sala e já estava explicando o assunto.

-Nós não estávamos discutindo, só conversando, e vamos esquecer a Tânia – ele sorriu, bom sinal - Há essa hora ela deve estar procurando outro macho pra se esfregar, como você mesmo disse. – ele falou gargalhando um pouco.

O Restante da aula passou sem mais contratempos.

O Sinal tocou e agora eu tenho aula de literatura. Me levantei e o Ed foi me levar até a minha sala. Quando cheguei à porta o James, meu amigo que senta ao meu lado nessa aula, abriu um sorriso e acenou pra mim.

-Esse cara gosta de você. – disse o Edward me assustando um pouco.

-Quem? O James? – perguntei. Ele fez um sim com a cabeça. - Claro que não, James me vê como uma irmã, ele disse que sempre quis ter uma irmã, mas é filho único. – dei de ombros.

-Irmã, sei bem, nos vemos no almoço. – Ele disse saindo, já que minha professora estava chegando.

Fui para a minha cadeira achando que iria assistir a essa aula. Doce engano.

-Oi Bella, você já sabe a nova resenha? – perguntou o James, com um sorriso enorme. Lá vem bomba.

-Não estou sabendo de nada não, mas agora vou saber, porque você vai me contar num é amigo? – sorri para ele.

-Claro que vou te contar. – ele sorriu também. - Sabe a Lauren? – fim um sim com a cabeça. - Então, ela namora o Mike Newton num é? – eu disse com os olhos brilhando, depois mulher que é fofoqueira.

-É James, até ai não tem novidade nenhuma. – falei dando pouca importância.

-Mas é agora que chegou a parte da resenha. – ele falou e continuou - A Jessica, melhor amiga da Lauren, foi flagrada aos beijos com o Mike.

-O QUÊ? =O

-Isso mesmo Bella, a Jessica que se dizia melhor amiga da Lauren tava pegando o namorado dela, da própria amiga. – ele disse refletindo um pouco.

-Nossa, eu não acredito que a Jessica foi capaz de fazer isso, estragar uma amizade de anos por causa de homem, com uma amiga dessa nem precisa de inimiga. – falei colocando um ponto final da conversa.

Fiquei tão entretida pensando no que James me disse que nem vi a aula passar. Eu nunca faria isso com minhas amigas, é traição demais. O Sinal tocou, dei um abraço em James e segui para o refeitório.

Todo mundo tava lá, mas a Ang tava meio que pensativa demais, alguma coisa ta acontecendo, mas meu próximo horário é com ela então vou arrancar dela qual é o problema.

Nós almoçamos, o Emm não tirava os olhos da Rose, a Alice e o Jazz era um tal de beija, beija que OMG, o Ed tava fazendo careta porque o Jazz e a Alice tava se agarrando e mandando eles pararem. E assim seguiu o nosso almoço. Quando menos percebemos o sinal já estava tocando.

-Vamos para a tortura minha gente. – disse meu irmãozão apaixonado.

Segui para minha aula de química com a Angela, ela estava muito quieta. Entramos na sala e nos sentamos, aproveitei que a professora não tinha chegado ainda e fui fazer meu 'interrogatório'.

-Ok, pode dizer Ang. – eu disse já autoritária.

-Dizer o que? – ela perguntou se assustando.


	5. Capítulo 4

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_-Ok, pode dizer Ang. – eu disse já autoritária._

_-Dizer o que? – ela perguntou se assustando._

Cap.4 – Um Emmett Romântico

A Angela pensa que me engana, mas não me engana. Ela não sai dessa sala se não e disser o que está acontecendo.

-Então Ang eu estou esperando, o que está acontecendo? – quis saber.

-Porque você acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa? Eu estou muito feliz, ontem eu e o Edward fizemos um sexo selvagem e ...

-Pare de tentar mudar de assunto falando da sua vida sexual com meu melhor amigo, isso é nojento – fiz uma careta - só para você saber, a senhorita não sai dessa sala sem me contar a verdade.

-Bella não está acontecendo nada, você que está paranóica. – ela sorriu amarelo. Mas ela ta escondendo algo sim, ou eu não me chamo Isabella.

-Ok Ang, se você não quer me dizer tudo bem, mas você está muito calada, quase não comeu no almoço e seus olhos estão um pouco vermelhos, parece que você andou chorando. – Foi eu dizer isso para ela começar a chorar. Bingo! Ponto pra mim.

-Me desculpe Bella, mas eu não posso te contar ainda, mas logo, logo você vai saber. – ela disse tentando secar as lágrimas - mas precisamente amanhã.

-Está bem Ang, se você não pode me contar eu respeito isso, mas por favor, para de chorar, porque se não eu vou começar a chorar também, mesmo sem saber o motivo. –falei alisando os seus cabelos. Ela suspirou i fez um sim com a cabeça.

O restante do dia passou e eu nem prestei atenção nas aulas. Fui andando sozinha pro estacionamento do colégio e só encontro o Edward lá. Peraê, cadê o meu irmão? Ah Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso, ter que ir a pé, eu só posso ter dançado 'Three' na casa do Senhor, vulgo, Igreja (N/A: One Two Three, Rob Kris And Me.. fazendo a três =X #parey kkkk) . Suspirei e fui de encontro ao Ed para perguntar pelo cadáver também conhecido como meu irmão.

-Ed cadê o todo mundo? – era para perguntar só pelo meu irmão, mas a curiosidade é demais, quis logo saber cadê o povo todo.

-A Ang disse que tinha que ir embora mais cedo por que tinha que ajudar a mãe com alguma coisa – ele refletiu um pouco. Provavelmente ele também percebeu que a Ang ta estranha. - A Alice já foi pra casa com o Jasper e a Rosalie, e o seu irmão passou aqui correndo dizendo que tem que colocar o seu plano em ação. – ele falou sorrindo um pouco - Então em fiquei pra te dar uma carona pra casa.

-AAAAA Por isso que eu te amoo amiiigo! – Pulei no pescoço dele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. - Obrigado por me esperar, pensei que teria que ir pra casa a pé. – fiz uma careta, ao pensar na possibilidade.

-Amigos são para essas coisas. – ele sorriu torto e abriu a porta do seu volvo para eu entrar - O Que me faz lembrar, o que você e o seu irmão estão aprontando?

-Ahh ele disse que está apaixonado pela Rose, ai eu mandei ele comprar flores pra ela e dois ursos. – expliquei ao meu amigo salvador da pátria e das minhas pernas.

-Para quê dois ursos? Um só já não basta? – ele perguntou fazendo uma careta. O carro já estava em movimento.

-Claro que basta, mas é um urso pra mim e um pra Rose. –sorri amarelo pra ele.

-Nossa, você é muito esperta, não pode ter uma chance e já ta explorando o irmão. – ele gargalhou, e eu ri junto, é claro.

Edward me deixou em casa, eu agradeci a carona – ele é meu melhor amigo, e não meu empregado – e fui fazer o jantar para o Charlie e o Emmett.

Emm chegou em casa - com o meu panda de pelúcia – e se juntou a mim e ao Charlie para jantar. Meu pai como sempre tentou manter um dialogo, mas esse logo acabava morrendo, então desistiu.

Terminamos o jantar, eu fui lavar a louça enquanto o Emmett secava e eu o explicava o que teria que fazer e dizer a Rose amanhã. Assim que terminamos eu fui fazer a minha tarefa da escola – que eu peguei na mão dos meus colegas, já que não prestei atenção nas aulas – e depois cai na cama que tem uma pedra.

No dia seguinte fui acordada pelo Emmett – já que meu despertador fez o favor de não apitar – me arrumei em tempo recorde, peguei uma fruta e fui pro carro do Emm que estava super nervoso.

-Bells eu tô com medo da Rose não aceitar namorar comigo. – disse meu irmão com a carinha do gatinho do Shrek , ele ta andando demais com a Alice. O carro já estava em movimento.

-Emm ela vai aceitar Ok?... é só você fazer o que eu mandei. Vamos repassar? – ele assentiu. – Ok, você pega as flores e o Ursão de pelúcia eee ... – incitei ele a continuar.

-E ando até a Rose, me ajoelho na frente da escola toda no estacionamento e falo "Rose, eu te amo, quer namorar comigo?" e se ela aceitar eu beijo ela, arrasto ela lá pra casa e faço um sexo para comemorar. – Emmett disse essa ultima parte com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Êpa Emmett Swan , não é bem assim. – repreendi o meu irmão safadênho - Se a Rose aceitar namorar com você, não é pra arrastar ela e levar ela lá pra casa pra fazer sexo não Ok?

-Ah Bells, essa era a melhor parte. – disse meu irmão bebêzão fazendo bico - É pra fazer o que se a Rose aceitar?

-Vocês vão para a aula normalmente. – eu disse simplesmente - Nem bem começou a namorar já quer levar a mulher pra cama, se comporte.

Eu nem tinha percebido, mas já estávamos no estacionamento do colégio e meus amigos estavam lá nos esperando, todos eles menos a Ang, isso ta estranho.

Desci do carro do meu irmão e fui até o pessoal.

-Oi gente, bom dia, se preparem para o show – eu disse sorrindo.

-O que foi Bella, você fez alguma coisa e nem me chamou? – disse a minha baixinha, Alice, com uma cara de cãozinho abandonado.

-Não Lice, é que o Emmett ta vindo ai para se declarar para a ... – Não deu tempo de terminar o que eu tava dizendo, pois meu irmão chegou.

-Rose eu posso falar com você? – disse o Emm visivelmente nervoso. Own meu maninho ta xonado.

A Alice olhou para minha cara de "O Que está acontecendo?" o Ed tava prendendo o riso e o Jazz tava com uma cara de "Até que enfim!"

-Pode falar aqui mesmo Emmett. – disse a Rose fria feito gelo. Ai meu Deus, será que eu fiz certo mandar meu irmão se declarar pra Rose?

Edward me abraçou, pois ele sabia muito bem que eu já tava me sentindo culpada pela futuramente próxima desilusão amorosa do meu irmão.

-Ok. – disse o Emmett e começou a se ajoelhar, como eu mandei - Rosalie Hale, eu te amo já fazer algum tempo, e estava com medo de você me rejeitar, mas como diz o ditado 'que não arrisca não petisca', eu criei coragem graças a Bella e queria te perguntar... Rose, você aceita namorar comigo? – Emmett sorriu e ficou aguardando a sentença.

-Rose abriu um sorriso enorme e olhou nos olhos do meu irmão, a partir desse momento eu pude respirar um pouco.

-Claro que eu aceito Ursão. – depois de dizer isso a Rose pulou no pesco do e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Todos que estavam no estacionamento e presenciaram a cena começaram a aplaudir.

Me virei para olhar o quanto o estacionamento estava cheio e senti vergonha por eles. E Então eu vi a Angela vindo em nossa direção, os olhos dela pareciam estar bem vermelhos, como se estivesse chorado a noite toda. Ela sorriu para mim e então começou a chorar de novo, eu fiquei sem reação, será que a Ang está doente?


	6. Capítulo 5

►No Capitulo Anterior...

_Me virei para olhar o quanto o estacionamento estava cheio e senti vergonha por eles. E Então eu vi a Angela vindo em nossa direção, os olhos dela pareciam estar bem vermelhos, como se estivesse chorado a noite toda. Ela sorriu para mim e então começou a chorar de novo, eu fiquei sem reação, será que a Ang está doente?_

Cap.5 – Despedida

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o Edward foi até ela. A Angela estava aparentemente muito nervosa, ela disse algo no ouvido do Ed, ele assentiu e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Foi ai que eu percebi que ontem quando eu perguntei onde a Angela estava e o Ed ficou pensativo, ele não estava preocupado por não saber o motivo de Ang estar estranha, e sim porque ele sabia e também estava preocupado.

A Ang estava vindo até a mim junto com o Edward que não saltava a sua mão.

- Bella eu tenho que conversar com você. – disse a Ang tentando segurar o choro.

-Tá tudo bem Ang? –perguntou a Alice com uma carinha de preocupada. Eu nem fiz essa pergunta, porque para a Angela estar chorando algum motivo forte ela tem.

-Não Alice, eu não estou bem. –disse a Ang – Na verdade eu to... – e então voltou a chorar, e o Ed a abraçou forte.

Peraê, o Ed sabia, estava a consolando, dizendo que tudo vai dar certo, a Ang dizendo que ta alguma coisa.. OMG.. será que ela está...?

-Angela, você está grávida? – perguntei, e me arrependi porque ela fez uma cara de terror, talvez seja porque ela acha que nós não vamos apoiá-la – Ang está tudo bem, nós vamos cuidar do seu bebê, não precisa chorar agente tá aqui, somos seus amigos, esse é seu filho com o meu melhor amigo, vai ser meu afilhado e...

-Não Bella , não será seu afilhado, vai ser o meu afilhado, eu vou comprar muitas roupinhas de bebê, se for menina tuuuudo rosa e lilás, se for menino tudo verdinho e azul, OMG, e se for gemeos? Porque tem uma grande chance de ser gêmeo já que o Ed e eu somos gêmeos. – disse Alice já fazendo planos.

O Edward e o Jasper estavam nos olhando com uma cara de "_De que planeta vocês vieram_", o Emm e a Rose não estavam mais no estacionamento do colégio, provavelmente foram comemorar o namoro.

-Não, não, não gente, eu não estou grávida. – disse a Ang interrompendo os planos da Alice, que imediatamente fez uma carinha triste.

-Então o que? – eu quis saber. Afinal eu não teria mais o meu afilhado =/ .

-Gente eu to indo embora. – disse a Ang voltando a chorar. – Eu to indo para Los Angeles com a minha mãe , ela recebeu uma proposta de emprego de lá.

O QUE? Como assim minha melhor amiga ta indo embora? Não pode! E Eu, como fico? E o Ed? Afinal eles são namorados.

Eu não estava conseguindo dizer nada. Apenas sentia minhas lágrimas derramando pelo meu rosto e a dor da perda no meu peito.

-Quando você vai Ang? – perguntou o Jazz abraçando a Alice que agora percebi que também chorava.

-Eu vou hoje, na verdade eu vim apenas me despedi de vocês. – ela respondeu me olhando.

Eu não tive outra reação a não ser ir abraçar a minha amiga e não deixar ninguém tirá-la de mim.

-Foi isso que você não quis me contar ontem? – perguntei a Angela em meio a soluços e lágrimas.

-Me desculpe Bella, mas eu não queria te ver sofrer comigo precipitadamente – ela disse – eu já estava sofrendo o bastante sozinha, ver vocês todos sofrendo comigo iria ser demais pra mim.

-Mas ser amigo não é isso? Compartilhar a dor para poder sofrer menos. – eu disse já sabendo que teria que deixá-la ir. – Eu vou sentir sua falta Ang.

-Eu também vou sentir a sua falta Bella. – Ela disse deixando cair mais algumas lágrimas. – Então acho que isso é um adeus.

Eu a abracei mais forte e depois a soltei. Angela se despediu da Alice e do Jasper, deixou um beijo para a Rosalie e pro Emmett , abraçou o Edward que lhe deu um beijo na testa e então foi embora.

Com isso a Alice e o Jasper foram para as suas respectivas salas.

Eu também já estava indo para a minha aula quando eu sinto braços envolverem a minha cintura e me abraçar. Não agüentei e desabei no choro de novo. Edward me apertou ainda mais junto ao seu corpo, e eu fiquei um pouco aliviada, pois ele estava comigo, como sempre.

-Ed, me promete uma coisa? – perguntei sem me afastar do seu abraço.

-O que quiser Bells. – ele respondeu num sussurro.

-Promete que nunca vai me abandonar? Promete que sempre será o meu amigo e que não vai embora e me deixar sozinha? –eu pedi, não sei por que, mas eu precisava que ele me prometesse isso.

-E pra onde mais eu iria Bella? Como você mesmo disse, eu não consigo viver longe de você. – ele disse e eu me senti um pouco mais segura. E quando eu pensei que ele não iria dizer mais nada. – Eu te amo Bella, e prometo nunca te deixar... Nunca.

Dito isso ele me deu um beijo na testa e fomos caminhando lado a lado para as nossas aulas


	7. Capítulo 6

►No Capitulo Anterior...

_– Eu te amo Bella, e prometo nunca te deixar, nunca._

_Dito isso ele me deu um beijo na testa e fomos caminhando lado a lado para as nossas aulas._

Cap. 6 – O que é isso?

Um mês se passou desde que a Angela foi morar em Los Angeles com a mãe. Nós sempre trocávamos e-mail, ou quando tínhamos sorte de estar Online ao mesmo horário, nos falávamos pelo MSN.

Ela sempre diz que está bem, que está com saudade, disse até que fez dois amigos – Ben e Eric – e que eles são legais.

Agora quem me dá carona pra ir pro colégio é o Ed, pois o Emmett acorda cedo para ir buscar a Rose. O namoro dos dois está indo muito bem, obrigada, bem até demais pro meu gosto.

##Flashback On ##

Eu estava indo para casa de carona com o Ed, já que meu querido e amado irmão não me esperou de novo. Meu melhor amigo parou na frente da minha casa e eu o convidei para entrar, já que iríamos assistir ao jogo do Arsenal pela Champions League. Eu não queria assistir o jogo, afinal os jogos do Arsenal não me interessam e sim do meu Manchester United, mas só o prazer de ver o Ed nervoso por eu estar secando o time dele é melhor do que assistir um filme de comédia.

Nós estávamos parados na porta de casa, eu procurando a minha chave.

-O Arsenal vai massacrar o Liverpool hoje! – disse o Ed todo animadinho. Mas tem uns sons estranhos vindo de dentro da casa.

-Ed, você está ouvindo isso? – perguntei ao meu amigo, já morrendo de medo.

-É eu estou ouvindo, agora fica atrás de mim Bella. – sussurrou o Ed, se achando o super homem.

O Edward destrancou a porta e eu estava logo atrás, nós fomos entrando bem devagar, esperando encontrar o ladrão burro que tenta assaltar a casa do chefe de policia, quando me deparo com a cena que jamais conseguirei esquecer.

O Meu irmão estava deitado no sofá em cima da Rose, e os sons? Bom, os sons eram do Emmett e da Rose gemendo, e a Rose gritava pra ele ir mais forte e mais rápido.

Eu estava tão em estado de choque que nem percebi quando o Ed me tirou de lá rindo, rindo não, ele gargalhava.

-Fecha a boca Bella. – disse o idiota que diz ser meu amigo – Ainda bem que fui eu quem te trouxe pra casa e não o Jazz, porque se não seu irmão iria estar frito.

-Eu acho que estou traumatizada. – eu disse, fazendo com que o Ed risse ainda mais – Meu Deus, eu presenciei meu irmão fazendo sexo no meio da sala da minha casa e você fica rindo? Deus eu acho que nunca mais vou sentar naquele sofá. – falei fazendo uma careta.

-Não é pra tanto Bella, eles não estavam fazendo nada demais. – depois ele parou, pensou e voltou atrás na sua declaração idiota. – Ok, eu tinha esquecido que você nunca viu essas coisas. Vamos! Agente assisti o jogo lá em casa e depois eu te trago de volta quando eles terminarem. – Ele sorriu e me puxou de volta pro volvo.

##Flashback Off##

Bem, agora vocês entenderam o porquê do namoro do Emm com a Rose estar indo bem até demais.

Eu estava no meu quarto, quando escuto a buzina da minha carona, desci as escadas correndo e acabei arranhando meu braço no corrimão, mas não me importei. Não tinha mais ninguém em casa, o Charlie já tinha ido trabalhar, então sai batendo a porta atrás de mim.

-Bom dia Bella. – disse o Edward abrindo a porta para eu entrar no carro. – vejo que ganhou mais um machucado para a sua coleção. – ele falou notando a marca vermelha que ficou no lugar que me machuquei.

-Bom dia Ed, obrigado pela carona. – Eu disse e ele sorriu torto – E sobre o machucado, mais um, menos um, pra mim tanto faz. – disse isso e encostei minha cabeça na janela do carro e fechei os olhos.

Só percebi que havia cochilado quando escutei a voz do Ed bem próximo a mim.

-Acorda dorminhoca. – ele disse encostando os lábios no meu ouvido fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passasse por mim.

-Nossa, não acredito que cochilei – falei dando um bocejo –Eu ando tão cansada esses dias.

-É nisso que dá querer tomar conta de tudo e de todos, apesar de ser virgem, você não é a Irmã Dulce para querer fazer tudo pelas pessoas, - ele riu um pouco - você tem que pensar mais em você Bella, não gosto de te ver andando pelos cantos, ou se arrastando de tão cansada. – me repreendeu o Edward.

-Me desculpe amigo, prometo que hoje vou dormir bem cedo. – eu disse dando um beijinho na sua bochecha, ele sorriu, ponto pra mim.

-Ok, mas eu não quero que faça isso por mim, quero que faça isso por você. Você faz muito as vontades alheias Bella. – Ed me disse, me encarando com aqueles olhos de um verde profundo, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse quebrar o nosso contato visual. Ele sorriu pra mim e assim eu consegui desviar os meus olhos.

-Tudo bem senhor Edward Mandão Cullen. – falei rindo – Eu prometo que vou dormir cedo e nem que o Emmett diga que a casa está pegando fogo eu saio do meu quarto para apagá-la.

-É assim que se fala! – ele riu e me abraçou. –Agora vamos para a nossa prisão, também conhecida como sala de aula.

Ed e eu seguimos pelos corredores da escola abraçados. Agora é a aula que eu mais odeio, Educação Física, e por ironia do destino, eu adoro o professor.

Fiquei na porta da quadra conversando besteiras com o Edward, esperando o professor Osmar MacCartney chegar.

-Oi minha futura nora. – disse o professor Osmar sorrindo, que só agora pareceu notar a presença do Edward – E oi amigo da minha futura nora. – completou meu professor favorito já entrando na quadra. Ed fez uma careta, acho que se perguntando por que o professor Osmar me chama de 'Futura Nora'.

-Bem, eu vou indo, tenho aula de espanhol agora, - disse o Ed sorrindo – Vamos ver que palavra eu vou ter que ensinar a Professora, Sra. Goff, a pronunciar corretamente. – ele disse essa ultima parte rindo. – E Bella, por favor, tente não fraturar nenhum osso Ok?

-Vou tentar. – Eu disse e mostrei a língua a ele, então ele foi pra sua aula gargalhando de mim. Esse povo adora rir da desgraça alheia, eu não posso fazer nada se parece que eu tenho um imã que atrai as bolas de vôlei.

Eu já estava entrando na quadra quando, vi o Ed sendo abordado por aquela biscate que insiste em ser chamada de Tania. Fiquei prestando atenção na conversa, tentando fazer leitura labial, mas não obtive sucesso nenhum.

Tania disse algo que fez o Edward rir, então dele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e seguiu para a sua aula.

Aquela cadela deve estar sabendo que a Ang se mudou e o Ed está sozinho, então já está querendo se agarrar com meu amigo em alguma sala vazia.

ARGH, como eu odeio essa cadela! Não, cadela não, estou desvalorizando as cadelinhas, Tania é uma bitch, isso mesmo, ela é um Putânia.

Mas, eu tenho que saber qual foi o motivo para aquele riso do Edward, e vai ser agora.


	8. Capítulo 7

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_ARGH, como eu odeio essa cadela! Não, cadela não, estou desvalorizando as cadelinhas, Tania é uma bitch, isso mesmo, ela é um Putânia._

_Mas, eu tenho que saber qual foi o motivo para aquele riso do Edward, e vai ser agora._

Cap.7 – Ciúmes?

Me dirigi ao meu amado e querido professor.

-Sr. MacCartney será que o senhor poderia me liberar dessa aula? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – falei ao professor Osmar fazendo a melhor cara de doente que pude.

-O que houve Bella, você precisa ir a enfermaria? – perguntou meu professor querido, fazendo uma carinha de preocupado. Acenei um não com a cabeça. – Ok Bella, você pode ir, afinal é a minha futura nora. – ele sorriu. É, o Osmar deve querer mesmo que eu seja sua nora.

-Obrigado, futuro sogro. – eu disse e dei-lhe um beijinho na bochecha, fazendo com que as alunas fofoqueiras me olhassem como se eu fosse alien.

Fui para a sala que o Edward deve está tendo aula me sentindo livre, pelo menos por hoje não vou fazer Educação Física, amém.

Parei na porta da sala e fiz gestos para o Edward vim falar comigo, ele pediu licença a professora e saiu.

-Não sei por que você insiste em assistir aula de espanhol sendo que você sabe falar melhor do que a própria professora. – perguntei rindo assim que ele parou ao meu lado.

-Ah Bella, eu gosto de ver a professora tentando achar uma palavra que eu não saiba o significado, é divertido. – ele falou me puxando para ficar abraçada a ele. – E porque a senhorita não está na sua amada aula de Educação Física?

-Bom amigo, você sabe que eu não sou nenhum pouco curiosa, - falei ironicamente – então não agüentei esperar a hora do intervalo para de perguntar, O QUE A BISCATE QUERIA FALANDO COM VOCÊ?

-A biscate que você se refere deve ser a Tânia não é? – ele perguntou, como se já não soubesse. Eu apenas fiz um sim com a cabeça, sem sair do seu abraço, eu me sinto confortável quando estou assim com o Ed, afinal ele é meu melhor amigo.

-Ela mesma, a não ser que você conheça muitos clones da biscate. – falei tentando fazer graça.

-Então... A Tânia estava me perguntando, que se agora que eu estou solteiro, eu aceito jantar com ela. – Edward disse como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Ahã... Eu bem sei o que a Putânia está querendo comer no jantar... é alto, tem olhos verdes, uma coisa no meio das pernas e é lindo de viver.

-Humm, Ok, e o que você disse? – quis saber já temendo a resposta.

-Eu disse que hoje não, talvez outro dia. – respondeu meu amigo, futuro cadáver. Que negocio é esse de talvez outro dia? ARGH – Porque de tanta pergunta Bella? Você por acaso está com Ciúmes? – ele deu um sorriso torto pra mim.

-Com ciúmes? Eu? Não sonha Ed! – eu disse me aconchegando um pouco mais em seu peito.

-Você finge que não está com ciúmes e eu finjo que acredito... mas porque não está na quadra? O que você fez pra conseguir sair de lá? – quis saber o Ed aparentemente chocado.

-Ah Ed, o professor Osmar me deixou sair, ele disse que eu preciso descansar. – eu menti na cara de pau e sorri amarelo.

-Humm, e o que foi todo aquele papo de 'Minha futura Nora'? – perguntou o Edward fazendo careta.

-Osmar quer que eu namore o filho dele – respondi simplesmente – Até que ele é bonito, vi umas fotos, quem sabe eu não realizo o desejo do meu querido professor. – eu disse essa ultima parte mais pra mim mesma do que pro Edward.

-O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO EM NAMORAR COM O FILHO DO SEU PROFESSOR DE EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA? – gritou o meu melhor amigo todo estressadinho. Humm quem está com ciúmes agora?

-Está com ciúmes Edzinho? – eu falei rindo.

Mas percebi que tem um cara da sala dele que não para de nos olhar. Estranho... Nunca tinha o visto antes, mas ele me parece familiar.

-Amigo, tem um cara da sua sala que não para de olhar para agente. – eu disse sorrindo. – Será que ele acha que agente é namorado?

-Não sei. – ele disse – Aquele é o garoto novo, ele veio transferido de um colégio de New York. – concluiu fazendo um biquinho. Ele fica tão fofinho fazendo biquinho que dá vontade de beijar.. O que? não acredito que pensei isso, ele é meu amigo!

-Hum, Ok, mas ele está vindo pra cá. – Falei sem me soltar do Ed.

O garoto era alto, não tão alto quanto o Ed, moreno, meio musculoso, tinha cabelos e olhos negros, e que sorriso é aquele? UAU que sorriso lindo. Fui a Óbito!

-Olá, sou Jacob Black. – disse o garoto com um sorriso enorme. Até que ele é bonito. Eu conheço esse nome, mas de onde?

-Oi eu sou Isabella Swan, mas todos me chamam de Bella. –respondi tentando ser simpática, coisa que o Ed não estava fazendo. – E esse é o Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo. – completei vendo que o Ed não estava a fim de se apresentar. Ciúmes de novo?

-Eu sei quem é você Bells, só estou um pouco decepcionado por você não se lembrar de mim. – ele fingiu uma cara de desapontado – logo eu, o cara que te deu o seu primeiro beijo. – disse e sorriu.

-Jake? – ele fez sim com a cabeça, e o Ed estava com uma cara de '_tô chocado_' – Jake! Quanto tempo! – eu disse saindo do abraço do Edward e pulando no pescoço do cara que eu dei meu primeiro beijo.

-Também senti sua falta Bells. – disse o Jake me dando um abraço forte. – Então, andou beijando muitos depois de mim? Pensei que você iria me recepcionar com um beijo de tirar o fôlego para eu ver se você aprendeu direitinho. – completou ele fazendo graça.

-Para de graça Jake. – eu disse rindo, e percebendo que o Edward não achou nenhum pouco engraçado. Depois eu que sou ciumenta.

-Bella, semana que vem tem jogo do Arsenal contra o Manchester, confronto direto, e eu vou assistir na sua casa, com direito a minha camisa e tudo. – disse o Ed tentando acabar com o clima de '_tava com saudade_' entre o Jake e eu.

-Se você quiser assistir comigo tudo bem amigo – eu disse – mas com aquela camisa horrível você não entra na minha casa.

-Também estou convidado Bells? – perguntou o Jake, fazendo o Ed o encarar com fúria – Eu torço com Chelsea. – disse o Jake sorrindo.

-Nós odiamos o Chelsea! – disse o Ed o encarando. – E Eu estou odiando ainda mais agora. (N/A: EU ODEIO O CHELSEA, aqueles Blues secadores :) - Edward encarava o Jake como se fosse um inimigo.

Jake olhou para mim com uma cara de '_o que eu fiz?_', eu dei de ombros. Quando eu ia tentar introduzir outro assunto o sinal tocou. Graças a Deus.

Olhei para o lado e percebi que o James, meu amigo da aula de Literatura, estava passando por mim.

-Ei James, - o chamei – me espera que eu vou com você.

Me virei para encarar o cara que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo, e o meu melhor amigo ciumento – que estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

-Gente, vou indo para minha aula – sorri – e Ed, não esqueça de mim Ok? Não quero ir para casa a pé.

-Eu jamais te esqueceria. – disse o Ed sorrindo torto. Jake murmurou um tchau, e eu segui ao lado de James para a minha próxima aula.


	9. Capítulo 8

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_-Gente, vou indo para minha aula – sorri – e Ed, não esqueça de mim Ok? Não quero ir para casa a pé._

_-Eu jamais te esqueceria. – disse o Ed sorrindo torto. Jake murmurou um tchau, e eu segui ao lado de James para a minha próxima aula._

Cap. 8 – Outro Adeus & Shopping

Passaram-se alguns dias e a minha amizade com o Jake ficou cada vez mais forte, o Ed não estava gostando muito disso, acho que ele pensa que eu irei abandonar a nossa amizade, que bobo, eu jamais faria isso!

O Namoro da Rose com o Emmett fica cada vez mais firme e intenso – não que eu tenha flagrado outra cena daquela no meu sofá – eu não me surpreenderia se meu irmãozão dissesse que eles irmão se casar. Não duvido nada se ele já não estiver pensando nisso, já foi até conversar com a família dela.

Me pai agora trabalha na transferência de presos – da delegacia para o presídio – alem de ganhar mais, agora ele fica menos tempo ainda em casa porque viaja muito. Então as vezes eu penso que estou morando sozinha, Charlie viajando, Emmett não sai da casa da Rose, mas sabe de uma coisa, eu estou amando isso.

Hoje eu vou pro shopping com a Alice, isso vai ser minha sepultura, mas segundo ela eu estou muito desanimada. Alice pensa que me engana, ela está procurando um motivo para fazer compras, então eu vou dormir na casa dela.

O Ed veio me buscar para ir para o colégio – como sempre.

-Bom dia Bella – ele sorriu torto.

-Bom dia amigo – eu respondi – Hoje eu vou dormir na sua residência.

-Vai fazer compras com a Alice? – ele quis fazer, eu apenas fiz um sim triste com a cabeça. – Meus pêsames! – disse ele rindo da minha desgraça.

Chegamos ao colégio e veio uma Alice saltitante em minha direção, com o Jasper ao seu lado.

-Bellinhaaaaaaaa – Ela disse, não, ela gritou toda feliz. Nossa essa baixinha é viciada em compras.

-Ah Bella, que bom que você vai ao shopping com a Lice. – disse o Jazz aparentemente... aliviado? - meus pés agradecem.

-Jazz não fale assim, se não o que a Bellinha vai pensar de mim? – ela o repreendeu.

-Bella vai pensar que você vai fazê-la andar o shopping inteiro e entrar em todas as lojas. – falou o Ed rindo da careta que eu fiz.

-Certo, dá para vocês pararem de dizer isso antes que eu desista? – Eu já tava com medo de ir com a Alice, o Edward e o Jasper também não estavam ajudando.

-Ok, eu já me calei e eles também não é? – ela os encarou com um olhar mortal, que deu medo – estou indo para a aula, Bella agente se encontra aqui no estacionamento Ok? – fiz um sim com a cabeça e ela saiu com o Jasper.

O dia correu, as aulas se passaram e eu estava tão preocupada com conseguir sobreviver a um dia de shopping com Alice que nem percebi que todas as aulas tinham terminado.

Fui caminhando pelos corredores da escola tentando adiar meu dia no shopping, mas eu sabia que se eu não fosse Alice mandaria me assassinar, então decidi ir para o estacionamento, mas antes de eu sair do colégio escuto alguém me chamando.

-Bella! – James, meu colega de classe me chamou.

-Ah, oi James, algum problema? – perguntei, pois ele estava com um semblante triste.

-Na verdade sim, eu estou indo embora Bella, vou morar com minha mãe na capital, Washington. – ele disse. Fiquei triste imediatamente, James é um cara legal, sempre me coloca por dentro das novidades que rolava no colégio.

-Serio James? Eu vou sentir sua falta. – fiz beicinho e o abracei.

-Bella, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa antes de ir, hoje foi meu ultimo dia de aula aqui, então eu não poderia ir embora antes de dizer que eu gosto de você – ele disse envergonhado, eu estava muito surpresa – na verdade sempre gostei, mas nunca tive coragem de falar.

-James eu estou muito surpresa, de verdade – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Bem que o Ed disse que ele tinha uma queda por mim, e eu idiota não acreditei.

-Bella eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas mesmo assim eu queria te pedir uma coisa, - ele parou, respirou fundo, como se estivesse tentando tomar coragem – Bella, eu queria te pedir um beijo de despedida.

Fiquei sem entender, eu já ia dá um beijo de despedida nele. Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e sorri. Ele me olhou meio que desapontado, como se eu fosse um alien.

-Não Bella, - disse James – eu estou falando de um beijo de verdade, na boca.

Dito isso ele se aproximou de mim e selou os nossos lábios. No começo eu fiquei meio em choque, então ele tentou colocar a sua língua de encontro a minha, mas eu não lhe dei passagem e me afastei dele.

-James, me desculpe, mas eu não posso fazer isso – falei - não é que eu não goste de você, eu acho você um cara legal e muito bonito, espero que encontre alguém que corresponda os seus sentimentos – respirei fundo – mas esse alguém não sou eu.

-Tudo bem Bella, eu vou sentir sua falta. – ele disse sorrindo amarelo.

-Eu também vou James. - Dei-lhe mais um abraço e segui para o estacionamento para encontrar a Alice.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – não preciso nem falar quem disse isso não é? – Eu te vi aos beijos com o seu colega de classe gatinho.

-O que? Você ta ficando louca, ou ta cheirando café? – perguntei me fingindo de inocente.

-Nem se faça de inocente Isabella, eu vi, e tenho mais uma testemunha. – nessa hora minha boca escancarou e a Alice sorriu vitoriosa.

-Quem mais viu Lice? – perguntei.

-Ah, foi só o Ed, mas depois ele saiu correndo batendo o pé. – ela falou rindo – Acho que ele não gostou de te ver beijando o carinha.

-Humm, depois eu converso com ele – falei pensativa – agora vamos, antes que eu desista de ir pro shopping.

Fomos ao shopping e como eu já tinha imaginado andei muiiiiiiiiiiiito. A Alice queria entrar em todas as lojas, queria comprar tudo o que via e como se não bastasse ainda queria comprar pra mim também.

Apenas fomos embora quando começaram a anunciar nos alto-falantes que já iriam fechar. Meus pés não agüentavam mais, eu só queria uma cama para deitar.

Cheguei na casa dos Cullen estava tudo escuro, era mais tarde do que eu imaginava, estavam aparentemente todos dormindo. Entramos com a Alice dizendo o quão estava feliz por ter feito compras. Essa baixinha é viciada, mas é muito bom vê-la com os olhos brilhando de excitação quando entra nas lojas, parece uma criança em noite de natal.

Subimos as escadas tentando fazer silencio, Alice disse que minhas roupas e a _necesserie _estavam no quarto do Ed. Entrei no quarto, que estava muito escuro, rezando para não me bater e quebrar nada.

-Você pode acender a luz se quiser Bella. – disse o Ed fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

-Ai Ed.. assim você me mata do coração – respirei fundo e acendi a luz – pensei que estava dormindo.

-Não, não estava – se sentou na cama.

-Ok.. então deixa eu te dizer – falei e ele esperou que eu falasse – O James me beijou...

-Eu sei, eu vi – ele disse me cortando – Se você não se importa, não quero falar sobre isso – ele falou tentando cortar o assunto.

Eu só queria desfazer a má impressão que ele deve ter tido, porque eu nunca falei nada do James e de repente ele nos vê aos beijos, isso deve ser confuso. Mas em outro momento eu digo que foi sem a minha permissão.

-Suas coisas estão no meu banheiro, se você quiser pode tomar seu banho aqui mesmo. – ele disse e virou para dormir.

Segui para o banheiro, tomei um banho relaxante, fazer compras cansa. Sai do banho me vesti com minha roupa de dormir. Assim que o Ed me viu saindo do banheiro virou para o outro lado. Me aproximei dele desejei boa noite, ele nada respondeu, senti um aperto no coração como se algo ruim fosse acontecer, dei um beijo na bochecha dele, fiz um carinho na sua cabeça, então sai de seu quarto e me dirige pro de hospedes.

Não dormi a noite inteira, pensando no quão o Ed foi frio comigo, e nada desfaz aquela sensação de adeus que eu senti ao dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Devo estar ficando paranóica.


	10. Capítulo 9

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_Não dormi a noite inteira, pensando no quão o Ed foi frio comigo, e nada desfaz aquela sensação de adeus que eu senti ao dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Devo estar ficando paranóica._

Cap. 9 – "A Nossa Amizade termina aqui Bella"

Estava saindo do quarto quando vi o Ed saindo do seu.

-Bom dia amigo. – cumprimentei sorrindo.

-Bom dia. – Ed me respondeu tão frio quanto na noite anterior. No mesmo instante o meu sorriso sumiu. Ele me deu as costas e desceu para o café.

Todos já estavam na mesa quando eu cheguei... Carlisle, Esme, Alice e por fim Edward que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Bom dia gente – Falei e obtive resposta de todos. Sentei-me ao lado de Alice, normalmente eu me sentaria ao lado do Ed, mas ele está tão estranho.

-Bella, me desculpa por não estar acordada para te receber ontem a noite, mas vocês demoraram tanto pra chegar que acabei indo dormir. – disse a Esme com tom de desculpas.

-Tudo bem tia Esme, nós chegamos muito tarde ontem, - falei me servindo com o café – só saímos de lá depois que os seguranças nos expulsaram para poder fechar o shopping. – Alice fez uma careta e me mostrou a língua, todos riram menos o Ed que parecia estar perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

-Nos desculpe por isso também. – disse o Carlisle, se desculpando por ter uma filha consumista.

Terminamos o café da manhã, Carlisle foi para o hospital trabalhar (ele é neurocirurgião) e Esme foi para o seu escritório (ela é decoradora). Fui até o quarto que dormi, peguei todas as minhas coisas – para não precisar voltar pra buscar – desci e fui procurar o Ed para podermos ir para a escola, mas não o encontrei.

-Alice, onde está seu irmão? – perguntei a baixinha, seguindo-a para a garagem.

-Ele já foi Bellinha. – respondeu parando ao lado do seu lindo e chamativo Porshe amarelo. Então percebi que o Volvo Prata no Ed não estava mais na garagem.

-Ele disse por que não me esperou Lice? – perguntei sentindo um estranho aperto no peito.

-Não Bella, desculpe – ela falou me analisando – Mas, então você vai para a escola comigo hoje. – sorriu entrando no carro.

Entrei no carro de Alice e comecei a me perguntar o porquê do meu melhor amigo estar me evitando. Será que ele está com algum problema e não quer me contar? Isso irei descobrir hoje na nossa aula de biologia, então não terá como fugir de mim por muito tempo.

Ao meu lado Alice não parava de falar as vantagens e desvantagens de usar delineador, quando viu que o assunto não estava chamando a minha atenção resolveu mudar o tópico.

-Sabe Bella, eu tenho que ir ao shopping hoje de novo. – A baixinha consumista falou.

-Mas por que Alice? Você já foi ontem! – perguntei surpresa.

-É que eu tenho que comprar umas lingerie/fantasias – ela falou refletindo – eu já usei todas que comprei, a de enfermeira, policial, até a de diabinha eu já usei, não gosto de repetir, adoro como o Jazz fica louco quando me ver vestindo algo diferente, é tão excitante. – disse ela animada.

-Alice, por favor, poupe-me dos detalhes da sua vida sexual e das fantasias sexuais que o Jasper gosta de ver usando, isso é constrangedor. – falei fazendo uma careta e sentindo o meu rosto esquentar.

-Ah Bellinha, você diz isso agora, mas quando experimentar da coisa você perde esse tal de constrangimento. – concluiu rindo. Quando percebi já estávamos no estacionamento da escola.

-Ok Alice, obrigado pela carona. – agradeci e sai correndo antes que ela começasse a falar as vantagens de usar preservativo (N/A: previne contra DST = Doenças Sexualmente Transmissíveis, e gravidez indesejada kkkkkk) sorri com o pensamento e fui para a minha primeira aula.

O dia se arrastou pra mim, só porque estava ansiosa para o ultimo horário – aula de biologia com o Ed – o mais estranho é que não o encontrei nenhuma vez pelos corredores entre uma aula e outra, isso reforça a minha suspeita de que ele está me evitando, mas se estiver, não será por muito tempo.

O sinal tocou e eu fui correndo para a aula de biologia, sentei-me na cadeira e fiquei esperando o Ed chegar, eu estava estranhamente nervosa.

A aula começou e nada do meu melhor amigo aparecer, agora a hipótese de ele estar fugindo está inda mais forte, mas então o Ed apareceu na porta, pediu desculpas ao professor pelo atraso, entrou e sentou ao meu lado em silencio, sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim, resolvi que só iria falar algo no final da aula.

Quando a aula estava quase ao fim eu disse ao Ed que precisava falar com ele. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e eu fiquei contando os segundos para o sinal tocar.

Por fim a aula terminou e a sala começou a se esvaziar deixando apenas o Ed e eu, nós não que tínhamos se quer levando da cadeira.

-Então... O que quer falar comigo? – perguntou o Ed virando-se para mim.

-Porque você não me esperou para virmos juntos para a escola hoje? – eu quis saber, o encarando.

-Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de te dar carona todos os dias Isabella. – ele falou ríspido, nossa.. essa doeu.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa errada EDWARD? Porque se eu fiz, por favor, me diga. – perguntei sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta. Ed nunca me chamava de Isabella.

-Diretamente ou indiretamente? – ele perguntou ainda mais frio, se é que isso é possível, porque quem está aqui na minha frente é mais um bloco de gelo do que meu melhor amigo.

-Indiretamente Ed, porque se eu te fiz algo, foi sem a intenção de te machucar. – falei lutando contra as lágrimas.

-Olha Bella, - que ótimo, voltei a ser Bella – Nós não podemos mais ser amigos. – disse Ed, o meu melhor amigo que agora acabara de ser tornar meu ex-melhor-amigo.

Sabe aquele nó que estava na minha garganta? Acaba de se dissolver transformando-se em lágrimas, e sabe aquelas lágrimas que eu estava lutando para não ser derramadas? Acabou de ganhar a luta e estão caindo pelo meu rosto sem pedir licença.

-Por quê? – foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar.

-Porque eu não posso mais... – ele abaixou a cabeça e não concluiu o que começou a dizer.

-Você prometeu Ed – eu disse me lembrando do dia em que Ang foi embora.

## Mini Flashback On ##

_-Ed, me promete uma coisa? _

_-O que quiser Bells. _

_-Promete que nunca vai me abandonar? Promete que sempre será o meu amigo e que não vai embora e me deixar sozinha? _

_-E pra onde mais eu iria Bella? Como você mesmo disse, eu não consigo viver longe de você. Eu te amo Bella, e prometo nunca te deixar, nunca._

## Mini Flashback Off ##

Ele nada respondeu, então eu continuei.

-Você prometeu que nunca iria me abandonar, que nunca iria me deixar. – eu disse chorando ainda mais.

-Me desculpe, mas não vou poder manter a minha promessa. – Ed disse me olhando tristemente, se ele estava triste porque estava fazendo isso?

-Mas você é o meu melhor amigo. – sussurrei

-A nossa amizade termina aqui Bella! – ele falou rudemente e então levantou e saiu da sala me deixando pra trás com a dor e as lágrimas me fazendo companhia.

Depois de anos de amizade ele termina comigo assim, sem nenhuma justificativa.

Chorei, chorei, e quando pensei que não tinha mais lágrimas elas apareciam e me provava o contrario.

Senti braços me envolvendo, levantei o rosto na esperança de ser meu melhor amigo para dizer que ele iria manter a promessa de nunca me abandonar, mas não era ele.

-Vem Bells, eu vou te levar pra casa. – disse o Jacob me olhando.

-Ele disse que não podemos mais ser amigos Jake – falei entre lágrimas – O Ed prometeu nunca me deixar, mas ele não vai manter a promessa, ele enjoou de mim e terminou comigo. – Levantei-me e abracei o Jake.

-Eu sei Bella, ele me disse... Sinto muito. – disse o Jake fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Como assim o Edward disse a ele? Eu iria perguntar, mas a dor que eu estava sentindo no momento era tão grande que eu não conseguia nem sequer falar.

A sensação que eu tinha era que se eu abrisse a boca eu gritaria. Eu já estava com dor de cabeça, talvez por causa do choro, mas a cada batida do meu coração eu só me lembrava de uma coisa, uma frase _"A nossa amizade termina aqui Bella!". _E então novas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto fazendo com que o Jake me olhasse ainda mais preocupado.

Fui com o Jake em direção ao estacionamento, que já estava totalmente vazio. Ele insistiu em me levar pra casa então eu aceitei a carona.

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e apaguei, acho que foi porque não dormi a noite inteira


	11. Capítulo 10

► **No Capitulo Anterior...**

_Quando cheguei em casa fui direto para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e apaguei, acho que foi porque não dormi a noite inteira._

**Cap. 10 – Não Sei o Por que **

Acordei com o Emmett batendo na porta do meu quarto perguntando se eu ainda estava viva, tome um banho e fui preparar o nosso jantar. Rose veio jantar conosco, ela e o Emmett não se desgrudam mais, onde um está você também pode encontrar o outro. Após o jantar o Emm foi levá-la para casa, e eu fiquei esperando-o voltar para dizer que precisarei de carona para ir ao colégio amanhã.

Fui pro quarto do Emm e fiquei aguardando a sua chegada. Quando ele chegou fui direito ao ponto.

-Emmett, amanhã eu vou para a escola com você. – o avisei para ele não se esquecer de mim e eu ter que ir a pé.

-O Edward não vem te buscar? – ele quis saber.

-Não Emm, nós brigamos. – falei sentindo o famoso e já meu companheiro nó na garganta.

-Brigaram? Como assim brigaram? – perguntou meu irmão confuso – Vocês nunca brigam, a não ser por futebol. – O Emm tinha razão, das raras vezes que o Ed e eu brigávamos eram por besteira, e mesmo assim segundos depois já tínhamos feito as pazes e ficávamos rindo pelo motivo fútil da nossa briga.

-É, mas dessa vez nós brigamos, na verdade foi ele quem brigou comigo. – respondi sentando-me na cama do meu irmão.

-Por quê? Deve ter sido um motivo muito forte. – disse o meu irmão aparentemente confuso.

-Eu não sei Emm. – e então as lágrimas traiçoeiras começaram a inundar os meus olhos.

-Como assim não sabe Bells, ele deve ter te dito alguma coisa. – o Emm falou me abraçando.

-Ele só disse que não poderíamos mais ser amigos, e que a nossa amizade acabou. – falei derramando mais lágrimas ao me lembrar das palavras do Ed.

-Não fique assim não Bells – disse o Emm tentando me consolar – Eu prometo que amanhã eu vou procurar o Edward e...

-E nada Emmett – eu o cortei – ele não quer ser mais o meu amigo, então eu não irei me rastejar mendigando a sua amizade, foi o que ele escolheu, eu tenho que respeitar essa decisão. – falei ao Emmett tentando me convencer disso também. É o que _ele_ quer. Mas e eu? Como fico?

-Ok Bella, se é assim que você quer – Emmett falou levantando as mãos num gesto de "_eu me rendo_".

-É assim que _ele_ quer Emm, ser amigo é compartilhar, então é impossível eu manter essa amizade sozinha. – eu murmurei, e então resolvi mudar de assunto – Você parece gostar mesmo da Rose não é? Perguntei deitando-me em sua cama e me aconchegando em seus braços, há muito tempo não tínhamos momentos assim.

-Eu a amo Bella, e parece que ela me ama também. – Emm deu um sorrisão bobo.

-Que bom maninho, fico feliz por você. – falei sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem. Ficamos em silêncio um tempo, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

-Emm? – o chamei.

-O que foi Bells? – perguntou ele.

-Eu posso dormir aqui com você hoje? – pedi a ele. Eu estava morrendo de cansaço, meus membros pareciam pesar 500 quilos.

-Claro que pode Bells. – ele falou – O que foi, ta com medo de ter um monstro no teu armário é? – disse ele rindo.

-Emm se tiver alguma coisa no meu armário é uma baixinha chamada Alice gritando "Bellinha, precisamos comprar roupas novas" – falei imitando a voz da Alice e arrancando gargalhadas minhas e do Emmett.

-É verdade, a Alice me dá medo ás vezes. – ele concordou comigo – Boa Noite Bells.

-Boa Noite Emm. – e então dormi abraçada ao meu irmão.

Acordei na manhã seguinte sendo esmagada pelo braço do meu irmão. Meu deus, como um braço pode pesar tanto?

Quando consegui sair debaixo do braço assassino, fui pro meu quarto, fiz minha higiene matinal e desci para preparar o café da manhã para Emmett e eu. Nós tomamos café em silêncio e quando terminamos fomos para o colégio, mas antes passamos na casa dos Hale para buscar a Rosalie.

Ao chegarmos no estacionamento da escola percebi que todos os meus amigos estavam lá, incluindo o meu ex-amigo Ed, mas assim que ele me viu chegando deu as costas e saiu, todos pareceram perceber que ele se foi porque eu cheguei. Mas apenas a Alice quis saber o porquê. Típico dela não é?

-Bellinha o que está acontecendo com o Edward? – Perguntou a baixinha, vulgo Alice.

-Bom dia para você também Alice, e bom dia pessoas. – Falei _tentando_ ignorar a pergunta da Alice.

-Então Bella... O que houve com o Ed? – Ela me perguntou de novo.

-O irmão é seu, Alice. – Falei sendo um pouco grossa.

-Mas o melhor amigo é seu. – ela ignorou minha arrogância e fez com que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

-Nós não somos mais amigos Alice. – sussurrei. Toda vez que eu pensava nisso meu coração doía, e falando baixo fazia com que doesse menos, ou era do que eu tentava me convencer, mas mesmo assim não deixava de doer.

-Como assim não são mais amigos? Por quê? –Ela me perguntou chocada e com um semblante triste. A Rose e o Jasper também me encaravam incrédulos.

-No dia em que você souber o motivo me fala, porque eu também não sei. – dei um suspiro longo, sem desviar meus olhos da Alice que parecia estar muito triste. – Acredito que só o Ed.. – me interrompi, acho que é errado o chamar de Ed sendo que não somos mais amigos – Quero dizer, só o _Edward_ vai poder te dizer o motivo baixinha, ele é o único que sabe **(N/A:** Ele, eu e outra pessoa que vc's só vão descobrir mais para frente.. e eu tbm néh? :P**) **– falei. A Alice parecia estar muito triste, mas não tão triste quanto eu, só eu sei o que é romper uma amizade sem ter motivos. Ainda me perguntou se eu fiz algo ao Edward.

-Mas... – Alice começou a dizer mais foi interrompida pelo Jasper.

-Sem "_mas_" Alice, esse é um problema entre a Bella e o Edward, e você não tentará interferir Ok? – ele afirmou. Alice deu as costas e saiu batendo o pé igual na vez em que não achamos o vestido que ela queria do seu numero, ela saiu da loja batendo o pé e dizendo que nunca mais voltava lá, conclusão, hoje ela é amiga da dona da loja. O Jasper foi atrás dela para tentar conter a fúria da anã.

-Não ligue para a Alice, Bella, ela só deve estar com raiva porque o Edward não contou nada a ela antes. – A Rose disse me dando um meio sorriso. O sinal tocou e nós fomos para as nossas aulas.

O dia se passou um tédio total, mas graças aos céus hoje é sexta-feira e amanhã não tem aula. Constantemente eu pensava em pelo menos ver o Edward, passar pela frente da sala dele só pra ver se ele está bem, mas me contive.

Estava indo para a saída quando encontro o Jake, eu ainda não o tinha agradecido por ontem.

-Jake! – o chamei e ele veio até a mim com o sorriso nos lábios. Nesse momento o Edward passou por nós me ignorando. O Jacob ficou me olhando, me analisando, só então percebi que ele estava esperando eu ter uma crise de choro como ontem.

-Eu não vou me afogar em lágrimas de novo. – o tranqüilizei, e então ele abriu um sorriso de novo – Eu queria te agradecer por me ajudar ontem, esperar eu terminar minha crise de choro e pela carona.

-Ah! Sem problemas Bells, sempre que precisar estou aqui. – Jake disse alargando o sorriso.

-Obrigado Jake – falei sinceramente – e como forma de agradecimento, você quer ir à minha casa amanhã? – perguntei.

-Humm, amanhã não vai dá Bella, vou assistir o jogo do Manchester United contra o Arsenal na TV – ele disse eufórico. Eu poderia convidar o Jake para assistir comigo. Esse é o jogo que eu tinha combinado de assistir com o Edward. Porem, após os acontecimentos recentes acho que tivemos uma mudança de planos, mas mesmo assim não vou convidar o Jake para ver comigo, porque alem de ele ser Chelsea e vai ficar secando o meu Manchester, isso era algo que eu iria fazer com o Ed, mesmo ele não me querendo mais por perto. O Jake pareceu perceber a minha batalha interna e decidiu por mim.

-Eu passo na sua casa no domingo, podemos ir ao cinema ou assistir algum DVD lá mesmo. – ele propôs.

-Perfeito! – falei sorrindo – Vou te esperar no domingo então.

Nós estamos no estacionamento quando vi uma coisa que fez o meu sangue ferver. O QUE A BISCATE DA PUTÂNIA ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O EDWARD?

Calma, ela só deve estar se oferecendo de novo, mas ele irá dar outro fora nela, como sempre, sorri mentalmente.

Se o Edward irá dar outro fora na biscate porque está se aproximando dela? Oh My God eles estão...

- O que diabos o Edward Cadáver Cullen está fazendo com a Putânia? – falei, na verdade gritei, sem perceber.

-Não é óbvio? Eles estão se beijando! – disse o Jake – Assim você decepciona Bella, será que terei que te ensinar a beijar de novo? – ele falou rindo. Mas eu não estava afim de brincadeira, eu estou a fim de cometer um duplo homicídio, porque eu estou verdadeiramente afim de matar a Tânia e o Edward.

-Ele sabe o quanto eu a odeio, porque ele está fazendo isso comigo? Edward está se aliando ao inimigo, alem de está pegando pulga dessa cachorra. – eu murmurei chocada com o que estava vendo.

-Sinto muito Bells – disse o Jake – Você quer uma carona? O Jipe do seu irmão não está mais aqui no estacionamento. – ofereceu o Jake. Oh céus, é verdade, a anta do meu irmão esqueceu que agora preciso da sua carona para ir pra casa. Eu mereço.

-Aceito sim Jake, obrigada – falei dando um sorriso de agradecimento.

Fui o caminho inteiro pensando sobre o beijo da Tânia no Edward. Então foi esse o motivo, ele me trocou pela Tânia. Ele sabe que eu a odeio e que não concordaria com esse namoro. Mas o Edward deveria saber que eu faço tudo por ele, era só não me pedir para gostar daquela bitch.

Se eu já odiava a Putânia, agora eu a odeio mais ainda por roubar o meu amigo.


	12. Capítulo 11

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_Fui o caminho inteiro pensando sobre o beijo da Tânia no Edward. Então foi esse o motivo, ele me trocou pela Tânia. Ele sabe que eu a odeio e que não concordaria com esse namoro. Mas o Edward deveria saber que eu faço tudo por ele, era só não me pedir para gostar daquela bitch. _

_Se eu já odiava a Putânia, agora eu a odeio mais ainda por roubar o meu amigo._

Cap. 11 – São tantas emoções.

No sábado, o Emmett foi assistir ao jogo sabe-se lá Deus onde, me deixando em casa para ver sozinha. Eu não o culpo, Emm deve ter feito planos e como eu iria assistir com o Ed achou que eu não fosse me importar.

O jogo do Manchester United X Arsenal começou e eu me sentei no chão da sala sozinha, nessas horas eu sinto falta do Charlie. Se ele estivesse aqui, com certeza estaria deitado esparramado no sofá – que ele não sabe, mas foi usado pelo Emmett e a Rose para fazer sexo – bebendo umas cervejas e chamando o juiz de ladrão. (N/A: Eu fico assim, mas ao invés de tomar cervejas eu tomo café :P )

O jogo se passou com muitos palavrões meus, e gritos de alegria, o Man. United ganhou de 2X1 em cima do Arsenal. Se o Ed estivesse comigo eu estaria gritando de felicidade e o enchendo a paciência. Será que o Edward está assistindo? Não, ele deve estar se esfregando com a Putânia por aí, ele deve está precisando liberar mesmo a tensão sexual para ter que agüentar aquela mulher.

O restante do dia eu tirei para fazer uma geral na casa, troquei lençóis, limpei banheiros e coloquei roupas na maquina pra lavar. Depois de tudo pronto tomei um banho demorado, tomei um copo de leite com um sanduíche de queijo e decidi ler um pouco, optei por '_Se Houvesse amanhã'_ escrito por Sidney Sheldon (N/A²: #FikDik ;) ) para não deixar o Edward povoar os meus pensamentos e acabei pegando no sono despertando apenas no domingo de manhã.

Charlie ligou para perguntar se estava tudo bem, e eu o assegurei que nem o Emm e muito menos eu tínhamos colocado fogo na casa, ele disse que no máximo em duas semanas estaria de volta, falou também que por enquanto estava em Seattle.

O Jake chegou após a hora do almoço e nós concordamos em ficar na minha casa mesmo. Ele trouxe vários DVDs de filmes, e eu já tinha assistido todos, não posso fazer nada se meu _hobbie_ é assistir filmes, então optamos – eu optei, o Jake reclamou – por assistir "_PS: I Love You"._

Quando o filme acabou o Jake ficou me zoando só porque eu chorei o filme quase todo.

-Eu não acredito que você chorou. – disse o Jake rindo. Nós ainda estávamos sentados no chão da minha sala.

-Qual é Jake, o filme é emocionante. – tentei justificar.

-Ok, mas você disse que essa é a quarta vez que você assistiu. – falou se aproximando de mim.

-Mas quando uma coisa é boa demora muito para perder a graça. – me justifiquei de novo.

-Hurrum... Concordo plenamente. – ele sussurrou antes de me beijar nos lábios e me apertar junto ao seu corpo. Jake começou a mordiscar os meus lábios e então começou a aprofundar o beijo, enfiando a sua língua e buscando pela minha, mordiscando e sugando até que eu cai em mim e me perguntei por que eu e o Jake estávamos nos beijando, parei o beijo e me afastei dele.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele confuso.

-Dá para me dizer o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei confusa.

-Hã? Te beijando, oras. – ele respondeu o óbvio.

-Serio? Eu não tinha percebido – falei irônica – Eu queria saber por que você fez isso? – perguntei seria.

-Queria ver se você ficou boa nisso. – se aproximou e me deu um selinho rápido – e cara, você ficou ótima. – Jake disse rindo. Eu estava paralisada e impressionada com a cara de pau do Jake.

-O que deu em vocês homens hein? Agora deram para sair beijando as garotas sem pedir permissão foi? Primeiro o James e agora você, acho que vou começar a amarrar uma mordaça na minha boca para me prevenir de beijos inesperados. – falei furiosa, só então percebi que o Jake me encarava como se eu tivesse feito um discurso presidencial, e me olhava compenetrado e perdido em pensamentos.

-Então quer dizer que o James te beijou sem a sua permissão? – ele por fim perguntou.

-Hurrum... Ele disse que gostava e mim e então me beijou sem eu esperar – falei simplificando – Mas como você sabe que o James me beijou? – quis saber. Só quem sabia era a Alice... e o Edward.

-As noticias correm Bella. – ele falou dando de ombros e sorrindo amarelo – Mas eu pensava que o beijo tinha sido consensual, mas pelo que você diz não foi, que cara esperto. – ele falou rindo. É esse é o meu amigo Jacob Cara de Pau Black.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei me dirigindo até a cozinha e sendo seguida pelo Jake.

-Se tiver uma cerveja, eu quero. – ele falou se recostando na parede.

-Hei, você pode beber? Quantos anos você tem?

-Já tenho 18 Bells, a única de menor aqui é você. – ele falou rindo. (N/A: Eu coloquei a idade permitida para beber no Brasil – no EUA é 21 anos- mas vc's vão entender o porquê mais pra frente :) )

-Não por muito tempo. – Fui à geladeira, peguei umas das cervejas de Charlie e coloquei em cima da mesa.

-Ué, não vai me acompanhar? – Ele falou levantando as sombracelhas.

-Não! Sou de menor – falei brincando – na verdade eu não tomo nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica, na minha opinião o álcool muda a personalidade das pessoas. – falei me servindo com suco.

-Interessante essa sua conclusão. – Jake isso enquanto tomava sua cerveja.

...

A semana se passou com o Edward me ignorando, quando tínhamos aulas juntos ele simplesmente não olhava na minha direção, mas quando tínhamos que fazer alguma atividade em dupla ele agia com frieza, na verdade eu me surpreendi por ele não ter pedido para mudar de dupla.

O Jake é um amor de pessoa, não falamos nada sobre o beijo, e o que me surpreendeu é que por mais incrível que pareça, ele é amiguinho do Edward agora. Quando ele me disse eu não acreditei, mas após ver-los juntos eu tive que crer. Eu até brinquei com o Jake dizendo que Edward havia me trocado, uma mulher, pela amizade de Jake, um homem, e que isso estava muito estranho. Jake começou a gargalhar e dizer "_Não tenho culpa de ser irresistível até para os homens_".

A nossa brincadeira acabou quando chegamos ao estacionamento e eu vi o Edward se agarrando com o Inimigo, vulgo Tânia. Fiquei morrendo de raiva, como sempre, e o Jake sempre tentava defender o seu novo amiguinho Edward dizendo algo como "_Edward é homem Bella, nós homens temos as nossas necessidades._" ou dizia "_Edward tem que liberar a tensão sexual, quem sabe assim ele para de reclamar tanto da vida, eu não posso fazer nada se... deixa pra lá_", quando eu fui perguntar sobre o que 'ele não pode fazer nada', ele falou que foi depois que Edward soube de algo ficou mais estressado do que já é, mas não quis dizer o que era. Tentei não ficar preocupada com o Edward, mas não consegui, por mais que ele não queria eu ainda gosto dele.

...

Charlie ligou dizendo que volta pra casa hoje, semana do meu aniversário, então eu estava fazendo um jantar especial para ele, Emmett Sumido Swan e eu.

-Tem alguém em casa? – Perguntou o Charlie. Ao ouvir a voz do meu pai percebi o quanto senti a sua falta.

-Estou na cozinha pai. – falei alto o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse.

-Bells! Senti a sua falta garota. – disse o meu pai me dando um abraço rapido e sorrindo pra mim.

-Também senti a sua falta pai. Muito!

-Onde está o seu irmão? – Charlie quis saber.

-Emm deve estar no banho, daqui a pouco ele desce. – falei indo mexer o molho branco, já estava no ponto então desliguei o fogo. Peguei o molho e o despejei sob os _penne_ (N/A: Penne é um tipo de macarrão) e me dirigi até a sala onde meu pai se encontrava esparramado no sofá que Emm e Rose fizeram sexo, acho que não esquecerei isso jamais, parece que foi a tanto tempo, o Edward ainda era apenas Ed pra mim.

-Nossa senti tanta falta disso. – disse o meu pai me tirando do meu momento "recordar é viver", acredito que ele está se referindo a assistir TV deitado no sofá do sexo.

-Senti sua falta para assistir o jogo, eu assisti sozinha. – falei meio resmungando, meio choramingando.

-Ué, porque não assistiu com o Edward? – perguntou meu pai, Charlie Desenformado Swan. (N/A: Se vc's não perceberam eu tenho mania de escrever umas coisas como sobrenome... sorry... eu vou parar! =/ )

-Edward e eu não somos mais amigos. – Falei ao meu Pai que me encarava com uma cara de "tÔ chocado".

-Porque está chamando ele de Edward? E porque não são mais amigos? Vocês sempre foram tão agarrados que eu cheguei a pensar que eram mais do que amigos e não me contavam por medo de dar um tiro nele. – confessou o meu pai.

-Porque ele brigou comigo pai, e nós sempre fomos_ apenas_ amigos. – falei querendo encerrar o assunto, mas Charlie pareceu não entender isso.

-E porque ele brigou com você? – perguntou. Por que... Por que... Por que... Porque digo eu! Porque todo mundo me pergunta isso a mim que não sei a resposta e não perguntam ao Edward que sabe? Ah! Já sei, porque o Edward está ocupado demais se agarrando com a Putânia pelos cantos e liberando a tensão sexual. Que ódio!

-Paizão! – gritou o Emm descendo as escadas correndo e dando um abraço de urso no Charlie, salva pelo gongo, vulgo Emmett. – Estava com saudade coroa.

-Também senti sua falta. – respondeu Charlie.

Fui colocar a mesa do jantar enquanto meu pai e Emmett viam TV, quando terminei os chamei para se juntar a mim.

Quando estávamos quase terminando o jantar, eu percebi que meu pai voltou dessa viajem mais falante.

-Então... O que vocês aprontaram na minha ausência? – perguntou Charlie divertido, quando eu ia abrir a boca para contar o Emm foi mais rapido.

-Bom, as novidades são poucas. A Bella e o Edward não se falam mais e ela não sabe o motivo, O Jacob, filho do seu amigo Billy Black, voltou à cidade e não larga mais a Bella, e eu estou namorando. – essa ultima parte ele falou com um sorrisão.

-Está namorando meu Filho? Que bom! – falou o Charlie sorrindo – E quem é a moça? – ele quis saber.

-É a Rosalie Hale pai, e eu estou apaixonado por ela, arriei os quatro pinéus do meu Jipe. – Emm falou, fazendo com que eu o Charlie e eu caíssemos na gargalhada. Nós conversamos mais um pouco e o Charlie disse que vai voltar ao antigo emprego de Chefe de Policia, pois segundo ele estava velho demais para ficar viajando pra lá e pra cá.

Então resolvemos ir dormir, esse Charlie falante estava me deixando muito feliz.

No dia seguinte o Emmett e eu fomos para a escola deixando Charlie dormindo em casa, ele deve estar cansado da viagem. Quando chegamos ao colégio, uma Alice muito feliz não parava de acenar e me chamar, tenho medo do que ela provavelmente está aprontando, andei em sua direção e percebi que o Edward também estava lá, mas eu também aprendi a ignorá-lo, não tão bem quanto ele, pois não conseguia deixar de dar pelo menos umas olhadinhas rápidas quando ele parecia não estar vendo, eu não era forte o suficiente para simplesmente fingir que ele não existe.

-Bom dia gente. – falei mais para a Rosalie e pro Jasper do que pro Edward. – O que foi Alice? O que você está aprontando? – questionei sem rodeios.

-Como você sabe que eu estou... Ok, deixa pra lá – ela fez uma careta – Bellinha seu aniversário é amanhã, e nós vamos comemorar numa boate em Port Angeles. – disse Alice batendo palminhas de excitação.

-Sob o consentimento de quem? Porque pelo que eu saiba o aniversário é meu e não terá comemoração nenhuma. – falei irritada.

-Já está tudo certo Bella, não adianta dizer que não quer ir. – disse o Jazz rindo da minha careta. O jeito serei eu me esconder deles amanhã.

-E não adianta tentar se esconder de nós, porque vamos te 'seqüestrar' amanhã após as aulas. – disse a Rose rindo. – Vamos ao salão fazer as unhas, o cabelo e a maquiagem. – Nossa eles me conhecem mesmo, já tem tudo planejado para eu não escapar.

-Está bem, não tenho como fugir mesmo. – falei me rendendo – Quem vai? – perguntei. Será que o Edward irá também?

-Todos nós vamos, é claro. – disse o meu irmão. Olhei para o Edward e ele virou o rosto, é, acho que ele não está incluído no '_nós_'.

-Tudo bem gente, eu aceito ir por _livre e espontânea pressão_, mas o Jake terá que ir também, não quero ficar a noite inteira vendo vocês se beijando. – Falei apontando pro Jazz e Alice e pro Emm e Rose.

-Humm... Então você quer ficar se beijando com o Jake não é? – falou a Alice rindo, e pelo canto do olho vi o Edward mudando de cor, ficando vermelho.

-Ah Alice, você está por fora, eu já fiz isso com o Jake quando nós tínhamos 13 anos, e tivemos um momento "recordar é viver" na semana passada lá em casa. – falei revirando os olhos e vi o Edward ficar ainda mais vermelho, e então um Emmett Swan irritado começou a falar com raiva.

-Como é que é Isabella? Você o Black ficavam de beijinho quando tinham 13 anos? – ele falou me encarando, estou morrendo de medo ¬¬'

-Claro Emmett! Com quem você pensou que foi o meu primeiro beijo? Com o Papa? E porque você achava que o Jake não saia lá de casa? Porque estávamos brincando de boneca? – Falei com raiva, mas depois comecei a rir da cara do meu irmão, parecia que tinha descoberto a América, e o Edward estava quase roxo de tanta raiva, sorri mentalmente com a possibilidade de ele ainda sentir ciúmes de mim, uma possibilidade muito remota, mas descobri que me contento pouco, se esse pouco vier do Edward.

-Eu não sabia que foi com o Jacob o seu primeiro beijo, sempre achei que tivesse sido com o Edward. – confessou o meu irmão falando baixinho. Eu o encarei incrédula, e percebi que o Edward fazia o mesmo. Já os outros prendiam a risada. O que deu nessas pessoas? Primeiro o Charlie pensa que o Edward e eu éramos namorados, agora o Emmett pensa que eu beijei o Edward.

-Emm maninho, - falei com uma calma forçada – o Edward e eu _éramos_ apenas amigos, não tem nada haver com essa loucura que você acaba de dizer. – falei como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade. E então um Edward furioso passou por nós soltando fumaça. Não entendi nada, e parece que não fui a única já que meus amigos também me encaram confusos.


	13. Capítulo 12

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_E então um Edward furioso passou por nós soltando fumaça. Não entendi nada, e parece que não fui a única já que meus amigos também me encaram confusos._

Cap. 12 – Happy B-day

Acordei com o Charlie batendo na porta do meu quarto dizendo que queria me dar o meu presente de aniversário.

-Onde está meu presente pai? – perguntei ao ver que ele estava com as mãos vazias.

-Está lá embaixo Bells, vamos, eu acho que você vai gostar. – Charlie estava muito ansioso para que eu visse o meu presente, não deixei de me perguntar por que ele não o levou até o meu quarto.

-Onde está pai? – perguntei já sem paciência ao ver que meu presente também não estava na sala.

-Dá pra você esperar um pouco? Seu presente está lá fora. – disse o Charlie. Quando eu abri a porta vejo um lindo carro estacionado na frente da minha casa. (N/A: Não entendo nada de carros, então isso fica por conta da imaginação de vc's :P)

-Feliz aniversário Bells. – Disse o Charlie sorrindo.

-É pra mim? – ele acenou um sim com a cabeça – Obrigado Pai. – eu disse e o abracei, ele se limitou a sorrir. O Emm ficou babando um pouco no meu carro, mas depois disse que preferia o Jipe dele.

Fui para o meu quarto, me arrumei para ir ao colégio e aproveitei para checar os meus e-mails, e então vi uma da Angela...

"_Feliz Aniversario Bella! ... Te desejo muita paz, saúde, felicidade e amor_,_ eu queria poder estar aí com você, mas o destino não deixou._

_Bellinha eu estou namorando com o meu amigo e agora também namorado o Ben! Ele é um amor, sempre falo de vocês a ele. Como está o Edward? Se ele não arrumou ninguém ainda, com certeza deve estar subindo pelas paredes rsrsrs..._

_Mande um bjo para todos, aproveite seu aniversário, afinal não são todos os dias que fazemos 18 anos._

_Saudades... Ang._"

Sorri ao ler o e-mail da Ang, ela parece estar feliz com o tal Ben, se a Angela soubesse que o Ed e eu não somos mais amigos provavelmente também faria aquela cara de "_I dont Believe_".

Quando desci tomei um café rápido e disse ao Charlie os planos da Alice de ir a tal boate, rezei para ele não me deixar ir, mas a Alice foi mais rápida e pediu permissão ao meu Pai antes mesmo de me dizer.

Fui para o colégio no MEU carro, até que enfim darei um descanso ao meu irmão. Chegando à escola mostrei aos meus amigos o carro que ganhei e pude ver que o Edward nos olhava de longe, mesmo com a Tânia tagarelando ao seu lado. Não vou mentir que no fundo do meu coração eu ainda nutro a esperança de que o Edward me deseje feliz aniversário. Desde os meus 14 anos eu não passo um aniversário se quer sem a sua companhia.

As aulas estavam passando e eu só conseguia pensar em como escapar da Alice e da Rose, ser torturada só pela Alice já é ruim, imagine ser torturada pela Rose e Alice juntas? Eu vou a óbito!

O Jake me desejou feliz aniversário e me deu um par de brincos que fazia conjunto com a gargantinha que o Jasper me deu, eles disseram que foi a Alice que escolheu, e que ela só pediu a ajuda deles no caixa, na hora de pagar. A Rose disse que o meu presente me daria quando saíssemos mais tarde. A Alice estava toda misteriosa, e isso me deixava com medo, ela falou que tinha dois presentes pra mim, um me daria quando saíssemos mais tarde, porque faz conjunto com o que Rose me dará, e o outro presente só me entregará na aula de biologia. Eu não entendi o porquê de ser justamente na aula de biologia se nem tínhamos essa aula juntas, mas Alice será sempre Alice. O Presente que o Emm me deu foi o mais divertido, ele me deu um urso Panda gigante fêmea, disse que é para fazer casal com o Panda macho que ele me deu quando pediu ajuda pra conquistar a Rose.

...

Fui para a minha aula de biologia junto com a Alice, ela insistia em dizer que o presente tinha que ser aberto na sala. Quando chegamos, o Edward já estava sentando no lugar de sempre.

-Então Alice, pra que tanto mistério? – perguntei divertida. Me sentei na cadeira ao lado do Edward e encarei a Alice.

-Não há mistério algum. – ela disse me entregando uma caixinha e abrindo um sorriso enorme. Quando abri a caixinha percebi que a Alice havia me dado uma pulseira de prata com dois pingentes em forma de coração, sendo que: um era um coração de cristal com várias facetas e o outro coração era de metal, achatado com frases dos dois lados, em um dos lados tinham escrito "_Eu Te Amo_" e do outro lado escrito "_Sempre vou te amar_". Alice não se continha de tanta expectativa e percebi que ao meu lado o Edward também parecia esperar a minha reação.

-E então Bellinha, você gostou? – perguntou a baixinha.

-Eu amei Alice – disse e a abracei – Obrigada, ela é linda, pode colocar no meu braço? – pedi estendendo o meu braço pra ela. Alice alargou o sorriso e fez o que eu pedi. – Gostei de verdade Lice, nunca irei tirá-la. – Pela minha visão periférica pude ver o Edward sorrindo.

Alice se despediu e foi para a sua sala, o professor chegou de começou a aula e eu continuava a analisar a minha pulseira quando eu vi Edward me encarando.

-Bella! – disse ele. Nesse momento meu coração começou a disparar – Feliz Aniversário.

-Obrigado – falei após o meu choque inicial, e então abaixei a minha cabeça e voltei a analisar a minha pulseira.

-Sempre vou te amar. - ouvi um sussurrou do Edward e congelei. Será que eu escutei direito? Meu coração se encheu de alegria.

-Você disse alguma coisa? – perguntei sorrindo.

-Não! – Edward respondeu sem ao menos olhar para mim, pelo menos ele não viu a minha expressão desapontada. Devo estar ficando louca, estou até ouvindo coisas. A aula terminou sem o Edward me dizer mais nenhuma palavra, então me lembrei que chegou à hora da tortura.

Fui para o estacionamento pensando em pegar o meu carro e fugir antes que Alice e Rose me achassem, mas como dizem: Alegria de pobre dura pouco, elas me esperavam encostadas no meu carro com um sorriso triunfante.

-Pensou que iria fugir de nós Bellinha? – Alice me perguntou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, eu bufei e quando fui entrar no meu carro elas me pararam.

-O que foi agora? – perguntei irritada.

-Se você for sozinha irá desviar o caminho. – Disse a Alice prevendo os meus movimentos, eu nem tinha pensando nisso ainda, mas com certeza iria pensar. Alice sorriu triunfante de novo, essa baixinha me paga.

-Nossa como você é difícil hein Bella?- disse a Rose reclamando comigo, eu sorri - Eu vou com ela Alice, comigo dentro do carro a Bella não terá como fugir – disse isso e entrou do lado do passageiro do meu carro.

-Satisfeita agora Alice Baixinha Cullen? – perguntei, ela sorriu e fez um "sim" com a cabeça – Ótimo! Então vamos logo para o inferno. – falei irritada e entrei no carro.

...

Como já imaginava eu estava no inferno, mas não, não conheci o capeta. Rose e Alice me fizeram provar muitos vestidos, quando eu digo muitos, quero dizer muitos mesmo, perdi a conta quando estava experimentando o de numero 13, mas acabamos ficando com o azul. Depois me fizeram experimentar vários sapatos para ver se combinava com o vestido e ficamos com um _scarping _meia pata pretoSegundo elas, na duvida usa um scarping que dá tudo certo.

Ainda fomos comprar lingerie para combinar com a roupa, quando fui questionar para que uma lingerie que combinasse elas quase me mataram e jogaram os restos mortais no mar para não precisar gastar com enterro, e falaram que nunca se sabe como e/ou com quem a noite vai terminar. Compramos a lingerie (azul) e no momento em que pensei que finalmente seria libertada... Rasgaram minha carta de alforria e voltei a ser uma prisioneira, fomos para um salão de beleza fazer unha cabelo depilação e maquiagem.

Graças aos céus terminamos tudo e eu pude finalmente ir para casa me arrumar e esperar o Jake, segundo a Rose o Jacob que se encarregaria de me levar à boate para que eu não desse uma de "Noiva em Fuga" na versão aniversariante (Aniversariante em Fuga).

Terminei de me arrumar e fiquei esperando o Jake, que já deveria ter chegado, depois dizem que mulheres que se atrasam.

-UAU Bells, você está linda. – disse o meu pai ao me ver toda arrumada.

-Obrigada Pai – disse sentindo o meu rosto corar.

-Porque você não foi com o seu irmão? – O Charlie quis saber.

-Porque ele foi pra casa da Rose – eu disse dando de ombros – Ah, pai se eu não voltar para casa é porque fui dormir na casa da Alice Ok?

-Tudo bem Bells – disse o meu pai e então escuto o carro do Jake – Boa festa pra vocês. – Charlie disse sorrindo, murmurei um tchau e fui de encontro ao Jake.

Jacob estava muito bonito, usava uma calça jeans escuro, camisa de botões vermelha e tênis.

-Está muito bonita Bells – ele disse enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim.

-Você também Jake. – Jacob deu a volta no carro e começou a dirigir rumo a Port Angeles.

-Sabe Jake, nós não precisamos ir. – disse torcendo para que o Jake concordasse comigo.

-Claro que precisamos ir, a Alice disse que se você não aparecesse na boate eu não poderei mais ter filhos, - Jake disse fazendo uma careta – A principio eu não acreditei, mas o Edward me falou que quando Alice diz uma coisa é porque ela vai fazer, e cara, aquela baixinha sabe assustar quando quer. – O que o Jake disse é verdade, quando Alice diz que vai fazer algo é porque ela irá fazê-lo.

Seguimos para Port Angeles falando besteira e rindo de mais besteiras ainda, quando percebi o Jake parou na frente de uma boate muito requintada. Vi uma fila enorme da entrada e vibrei mentalmente pensando que não conseguiríamos entrar, doce ilusão, o Jake me jogou um balde de água fria quando me disse que éramos VIPs. Demos nossos nomes a um segurança que nos deixou entrar

Dentro do lugar era absolutamente lindo, tinha várias mesas e cadeiras numa parte reservada e uma pista de dança enorme. O Jake ficou me arrastando pela mão procurando o restante do pessoal, e então nós os achamos em um canto reservado, sentados numa mesa afastada. Fiquei sem reação quando vi que o Edward estava com eles, meu coração se encheu de alegria, alegria essa que se evaporou quando percebi que ele não estava só.

-O que diabos a Putânia esta fazendo aqui?


	14. Capítulo 13

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_-O que diabos a Putânia esta fazendo aqui?_

Cap. 13 – Happy B-Day Bella II – A Boate

(N/A: Nesse Capitulo contem um personagem que não possui a Stephenie Meyer, e sim a serie Sobrenatural)

Que cara de pau essa Biscate tem de vim a minha comemoração, tudo bem que eu não queria, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser_ minha_ comemoração.

-Bella, relaxa, faz de conta que ela não existe Ok? – disse o Jake tentando me acalmar. Como fingir que não existe se ela roubou o que é meu? E então a baixinha veio em nossa direção.

-Bellinhaaaa, você está linda – disse uma Alice saltitante. Ela estava linda num vestido tomara que caia perto e um _scarpin_ também preto – Vem Bella, vamos dançar.

-Agora não Alice, acabei de chegar. – Falei e ela fez um biquinho.

-Bells! – Jake me chamou – Eu vou ali e já volto Ok?

-Ali aonde? – eu quis saber, já que o Jake estava com uma cara estranha.

-Ali. – Ele falou apontando para uma garota morena que não parava de nos olhar, e sorrindo malicioso.

-Ok, até mais tarde – Eu disse rindo enquanto ele se afastava de mim. Me virei para procurar a Alice, mas a anã já tinha sumido, então fui em direção a mesa que meus amigos, inimiga, ex-amigo, e irmão, estavam e me sentei.

-Rose, cadê a Alice? Ela estava conversando comigo, mas sumiu – perguntei a Rose, que estava usando um vestido verde com uma sandália de salto agulha da mesma cor. Pelo canto do olho percebi que o Edward não parava de me olhar, fazendo com que a Tânia ficasse furiosa.

-A Alice foi dançar com o Jasper, e eu estou com pena do meu irmão, porque pelo que a Alice disse, eles não vão sair de lá tão cedo. – Disse a Rose sorrindo.

-Estamos indo dançar também maninha.. vem com agente? – Ofereceu o meu irmão levantando-se. Eu que não vou segurar vela, quando esses dois estão juntos parece que vão se comer a qualquer momento.

-Não, podem ir, eu vou ficar aqui. – falei, e então a Rose saiu puxando o Emm para a pista de dança.

-Edzinho, vamos dançar? – quase vomitei ao ouvir a voz enjoada da Putânia. Edward fez uma careta que me deu vontade de rir.

A Tânia estava vulgar, como sempre. Um vestido super curto vermelho, com um decote que ia até o umbigo e uma sandália de salto da mesma cor. Nunca na galáxia eu me vestiria assim. Se eu não a conhecesse diria que ela estava indo fazer programa. O Edward estava lindo de viver. Calça jeans, camisa de botões azul e tênis.

-Não quero Tânia, pode ir sozinha... se quiser. – Disse o Edward. Então furiosa Tânia sentou ao seu lado e cruzou os braços. Como se estivesse deixando claro que não nos deixaria a sós.

Decidi ir pegar algo para beber, e fui em direção ao bar. Pedi uma coca-cola ao barman e notei surpresa que Tânia tinha vindo atrás de mim.

-Escuta aqui sua imbecil – Disse a Putânia me puxando pelo braço. Eu a encarei incrédula.

-Escuta aqui você _Putânia_ – falei olhando-a com ódio porem em voz baixa – Se não tirar as suas mãos podres, que eu não sei onde estava enfiada, de mim agora, eu terei que amputá-la e sem direito a anestesia – Acho que ela entendeu o meu recado porque imediatamente soltou o meu braço, como se ele estivesse em brasa.

-Olha _Isabella_ – ela pronunciou como se fosse um palavrão, não deve ter medo da morte mesmo – eu só estou aqui porque o_ Edzinho_ me pediu muito, não se alegre só porque ele está aqui não Ok? Ele só está aqui sob ameaça daquela irmã insuportável que ele tem, e segundo ele, só a Alice para fazê-lo agüentar essa tortura. – dito isso, Tânia me deu as costas e saiu.

Para o Edward é uma tortura ter que vim comemorar o meu aniversário. Realmente, acho que não conheço mais o meu melhor amigo. Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta. Mas eu não vou chorar, não agora, mais tarde com certeza.

-Hei Barman – falei me sentando num daqueles bancos altos do bar – cancela a coca-cola e me trás um coquetel de frutas com _muita_ vodca. – pedi. Hoje eu vou extravasar sem pensar no amanhã.

-Você não é nova demais para já estar se afundando no álcool não? – Perguntou um cara, muito bonito por sinal, a mim.

-Não muito. – falei sorrindo – Hoje estou completando 18 anos, então não corro risco de ir presa por não ter idade suficiente pra ingerir bebida alcoólica. (N/A: Lembra que eu falei que vc's entenderiam pq deixei 18 como idades suficientes para beber? )

-Humm, então meus parabéns, eu me chamo Dean Winchester e você é...? – O Dean falou me estendendo a mão.

-Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas todos me chamam de Bella. – Falei apertando a sua mão.

-Veio comemorar o aniversário sozinha Bella? – Dean me perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, e que lábios, é só eu ou tá calor aqui? (N/A: Não te culpo Bella.. o cara é Baum msm (66' #alok)

-Não, eu estou com meu irmão, uns amigos, meu ex-amigo e minha inimiga. – Falei e o Dean Gato Winchester gargalhou junto comigo – E você, veio sozinho?

-Eu marquei com um amigo aqui, mas tudo indica que ele não vem. – ele falou fazendo uma careta. O Barman trouxe o meu coquetel e eu desci do banco. – Então agente se vê por ai Bella.

Experimentei o meu coquetel, e não é que essa porra é forte mesmo? Fiquei com pena de deixar o Dean na boate sozinho e resolvi convidá-lo pra se sentar conosco.

-Dean, você quer ficar com meus amigos e eu? – O perguntei. Dean é um cara legal, pelo menos com ele eu não vou precisar ficar olhando pra cara da Tânia querendo levar o Edward para algum canto escuro para fazer sexo. Esse pensamento me causou repulsa.

-Será que seus amigos não vão se incomodar? – Perguntou ele, já querendo aceitar.

-Claro que não! – Falei puxando-o pela mão e indo para a mesa que o Edward e a Tânia estavam.

Quando chegamos o Edward olhou pro Dean com cara de poucos amigos, mas ele pareceu não perceber.

-O que faz da vida Dean? – perguntei fazendo de conta que o Edward não estava ali. A Tânia comia Dean com os olhos, que biscate!

-Eu faço faculdade de medicina, estou no segundo período. – ele falou sorrindo pra mim. Conversei muito com o Dean, ele é bom de papo, e então se ofereceu para pegar outra bebida pra mim. Sem eu nem perceber já tinha terminado quatro coquetéis, o negocio é muito gostoso.

-Bella, a Rose não quer me deixar beber cerveja. – Disse meu irmão com uma carinha de choro. Nessa hora o Dean chegou com o meu coquetel.

-Um coquetel de frutas para você, e uma cerveja para mim. – só agora ele pareceu notar a presença do meu irmão, então resolvi fazer logo as apresentações.

-Dean esse é o meu irmão Emmett, e Emmett esse é o Dean – Falei, eles trocaram um aperto de mão rápido e então o Emm me encarou como se eu estivesse me esquecendo de algo.

-Então Bella... Posso dizer a Rose que você deixou? – Perguntou a criança, quero dizer, meu irmão.

-Pode Emm, diz a Rose eu deixei você tomar umas cervejas. – Acho que agora comecei a sentir o efeito do álcool, minha cabeça parecia estar mais leve.

-Por isso eu te amo Bells – Emmett me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de ir correndo pro bar da boate.

Edward não parava de me encarar como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado, e a Tânia me olhava com raiva, então resolvi ir dançar para não ficar olhando para a cara deles, porque se eu ficasse lá mais um segundo eu iria pedir para o Edward me perdoar, mesmo sem saber o que eu estava fazendo de errado.

-Vamos dançar Dean? – o convidei. Dean se levantou e me puxou para a pista de dança e eu estava sentindo tudo rodar.

Dean era um excelente dançarino e muito engraçado. Sempre ia buscar uns drinks para mim, sei que estou bebendo demais, mas só vou deixar para pensar amanhã, porque hoje eu vou beber, cair e levantar (N/A: vamos embora, pro bar, beber cair e levantar (8) kkkkk :P)


	15. Capítulo 14

PS: Nesse Cap ainda continua contendo o personagem da Serie Sobrenatural :)

► **No Capitulo Anterior...**

_Dean era um excelente dançarino e muito engraçado. Sempre ia buscar uns drinks para mim, sei que estou bebendo demais, mas só vou deixar para pensar amanhã, porque hoje eu vou beber, cair e levantar __**(N/A: **__vamos embora, pro bar, beber cair e levantar (8) kkkkk :P__**)**_

**Cap. 14 – Deu a louca na Bella **

**PDV Edward**

Bella é a minha melhor amiga desde que eu me mudei para Forks, cerca de cinco anos atrás, e desde então nunca deixamos de nos falar um dia sequer. Até eu cometer o meu pior erro.

**##Flashback "Minha Burrada" ##**

Desde que Angela, minha ex-namorada, foi embora para outro estado, eu passo praticamente todo o meu tempo com a Bella. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar sem o seu sorriso nem um minuto. E foi percebendo essas coisas que comecei a achar que estou apaixonado por ela. Mas cheguei a conclusão da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Eu vi Bella beijando um cara, o amigo dela da aula de literatura. James, esse era o nome dele, quando eu vi a cena fiquei com tanto ódio, tanto ciúmes, que tive que sair correndo deixando a Alice sem compreender nada. Eu tive que sair de lá antes que cometesse um assassinato, porque a minha vontade era de matar o James.

Nesse mesmo dia a Bella foi dormir na minha casa após ser torturada por horas de compras com minha irmã Alice, e foi nesse dia que eu resolvi fazer um auto-sacrificio. Eu iria abrir mão de Bella.

Ao meu ver, para ela ter beijado o James é porque ela nutre algum tipo de sentimento por ele, e eu não serei capaz de ficar fingindo estar bem, quando na verdade eu quero mesmo é matar o cara. Eu não poderei ficar ouvindo-a dizer o quanto o ama, quando na verdade queria que esse sentimento fosse direcionado a mim. Eu não sou forte o suficiente para agüentar, só de pensar faz meu coração doer.

Comecei a executar o meu plano idiota na mesma noite em que ela dormiu na minha casa. Eu iria adiar, eu _queria _adiar, mas no momento em que ela tocou no nome de James eu quase morri do coração e desde ai, resolvi tratá-la com frieza, mas Bella mesmo assim me tratou com carinho ao me desejar "Boa noite". Quando ela acariciou os meus cabelos eu quase a puxei para um beijo e implorei para que ela não ficasse com o James e sim comigo. _Quase_. Mas, eu invés disso segui com o meu plano.

Na manhã seguinte continuei a tratá-la com indiferença e Bella começava a ficar brava. Fui para o colégio sem esperá-la para ir comigo, senti um vazio, eu a queria comigo. Sempre, para sempre!

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que "cravar uma faca" e mim mesmo e terminar com o meu auto-sacrificio, e essa hora chegou, o ultimo horário, aula de biologia.

Quando a aula estava próxima do fim, Bella disse que queria falar comigo e o meu coração já começava a se partir antecipando o que estava por vir. Primeiro ela me perguntou por que eu não a esperei para virmos ao colégio, e eu a respondi da forma mais rude possível. Então ela começou a perguntar o que fez de errado. Bella sempre será a Bella, se culpando por tudo. Mas, ela fez algo a mim, mesmo sem a intenção, ela me fez ficar perdidamente apaixonado por ela. E enfim, resolvi logo por um fim em tudo, literalmente.

Eu lhe disse que não poderíamos mais ser amigos e Bella me fez me recordar da promessa que fiz. Mas, eu não poderia ser o seu amigo, quando na verdade eu quero muito mais quer isso. Eu a quero pra mim, quero fazê-la minha e foi isso que me fez tomar essa decisão idiota.

Percebi que Bella estava chorando... Chorando por mim... _Eu_ sou o causador de suas lágrimas e isso doeu e dói muito. Quase acabei com toda aquela farsa e pedi desculpas, porem, ao invés disso fui embora a deixando chorando por uma dor causada por mim.

Eu a amo tanto que estou abdicando da minha felicidade, do _meu _amor, da nossa amizade, para que ela seja feliz. Para que ela seja feliz eu abdicaria até da minha própria vida se Bella pedisse.

...

Encontrei o Black indo para o estacionamento, o colégio já estava parcialmente vazio e eu não poderia deixar Bella sozinha. Eu _nunca_ a deixarei sozinha, mas ela não sabe disso.

_Hoje eu acordei mais cedo e fiquei te olhando dormir, _

_Imaginei algum suposto medo _

_Para que, tão logo, pudesse te cobrir._

_Tenho cuidado de você todo esse tempo,_

_Você está sobre o meu abraço e a minha proteção._

_Tenho visto você errar e crescer,_

_Amar e voar_

_Você sabe onde pousar._

_Ao acordar já terei partido,_

_Ficarei de longe, escondido_

_Mas sempre perto, decerto, _

_Como se eu fosse humano,_

_Vivo,_

_Vivendo pra te cuidar__, _

_te proteger__,_

_Sem você me ver__, _

_Sem saber quem eu sou__,_

_Se sou anjo_

_Ou se sou seu amor_

**(N/A:** poema de Saulo Fernandes 'Anjo' :P** ) **

-Jacob! – o chamei – posso te pedir um favor? – falei com pesar.

-Pode sim... O que quer? – ele concordou ao ver a dor estampada em meu rosto.

-Você pode, por favor, consolar e dar uma carona a Bella para casa? – Ele me olhou com uma cara de espanto.

- Por que você mesmo não faz isso Edward? Vocês parecem se adorar tanto – Jacob falou confuso.

-Porque fui eu quem a magoou – murmurei – E antes que me pergunte por que eu o fiz, eu te respondo – falei sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta – Por que eu a amo, a amo a ponto de romper a nossa amizade para que ela seja feliz, a amo a ponto de ser infeliz para fazê-la sorrir, a amo e descobri isso tarde demais. – disse sentindo lágrimas inundar os meus olhos. – Por favor, Jacob, ajude-a, mas não diga que fui eu quem mandou.

Fui para o estacionamento sentindo falta de algo, mas rapidamente me lembrei o que estava faltando. O meu coração. Eu o deixei com a Bella, minha Bella. Peguei o carro de sai dirigindo sem rumo pelas ruas de Forks, que agora estava mais fria do que nunca, pois a chama que me aquecia havia se apagado.

**t ## Flashback Off ##**

Desde então, Jacob é meu amigo e informante, ele passa um bom tempo com a Bella, claro que fico com ciúmes e inveja, pois eu queria estar no lugar dele, mas era isso que eu tinha no momento, apenas informações sobre minha Bella.

Foi Jacob que me contou a burrada que eu fiz, pensei que a Bella estava apaixonada pelo James, mas ela contou ao Jacob que o James a beijou sem o seu consentimento, se eu soubesse disso eu teria arrancado a língua daquele imbecil, isso se eu não arrancasse algo mais sagrado.

Resolvi vir para a comemoração do aniversário da Bella. A Alice ficou toda feliz quando eu falei que iria a 'festa', e eu também, pois veria a Bella e com certeza não desviaria o olhar.

Minha felicidade se esvaiu quando ao chegar na boate eu encontro uma pessoa que não queria ver hoje, na verdade nem sei se queria vê-la novamente.

-Tânia! – falei surpreso – O que faz aqui?

-Era eu quem deveria te perguntar isso Edzinho – odeio quando ela me chama assim, na verdade odeio tudo que vem dela – O que faz aqui no aniversário da insuportável Swan? – Tânia falou com um tom autoritário. Com tanta mulher no mundo para eu 'dar uma' eu tive que pegar a mais chata? Ah, já sei, porque a Tânia é gostosa e tava querendo dá pra mim.

-Eu vim para o aniversário da Bella, e vê se não enche o meu saco – falei já me irritando e entrei na boate. Como ela me encontrou aqui? Assim não tem como eu ter um tempo para roubar a Bella para mim.

...

O tempo foi passando e nada da Bella chegar, eu já estava com vontade de afogar a Tânia dentro do meu chop. Que mulher chata! Então eu a vi. Bella estava chegando com o Jacob, nossa... Como ela está linda! Bella estava com um lindo vestido azul. Mas, o que mais me alegrou foi vê-la usando a pulseira que lhe dei de presente de aniversário, sim... Fui eu quem deu a pulsei a Bella, só que pedi para a Alice entregar por medo de ela rejeitar o presente.

Vi o Jacob afastar-se e ir em direção de uma garota, muito gostosa por sinal. Jacob não perde tempo, já foi 'caçar'. Que safado!

Bella veio para a nossa mesa; a Rose foi para a pista de dança com o Emmett, deixando apenas a Tânia, Bella e eu na mesa. A cada segundo que passava eu queria matar a Tânia, e para piorar ela insistia em querer dançar comigo, eu já estava sem paciência nenhuma, esse deve ser o preço dos meus pecados.

Quando percebi a Bella já tinha sumido e então Tânia me disse que iria ao banheiro, por mim ela morre afogada dentro do vaso sanitário. Por culpa dela não estou tendo o 'meu momento' com a Bella.

Continuei sentado tomando minha cerveja e nada da Bella voltar. Para a minha tristeza a Tânia não morreu afogada dentro do vaso e voltou com cara de poucos amigos, e então Bella me aparece com um cara me deixando instantaneamente irritado. Quem é esse infeliz? Eu quero matá-lo!

Eu estava totalmente ciente de tudo o que estava a minha volta.. eu estava em alerta vermelho pois tinha um cara querendo tomar o que é meu – leia-se Bella. Bella estava muito estranha e só então notei que ela estava tomando bebida alcoólica, mas a Bells não bebe! Ou pelo menos não bebia pois eu já contei 6 taças de 'sabe-se lá o que'.

O Emmett finalmente apareceu e eu achando que ele iria colocar o cara, um tal de Dean, para partir, mas não, Emmett dá uma de bebê chorão pedindo besteiras a Bella. Tânia finalmente parou de me chamar para dançar, ou pelo menos eu achei que ela tinha parado, pois só conseguia prestar atenção em duas coisas: primeira, Bella estava bebendo demais, e segunda, o cara estava tentando se aproveitar da situação.

A Bella e o Dean foram dançar e não sei exatamente quanto tempo se passou mas, a Alice chegou lá na mesa me gritando desesperada.

-Edward maninho, eu não sei mais o que fazer! – disse a Alice me deixando assustado.

-Sobre o que, Alice? – perguntei tentando manter a calma.

-A Bellinha não para de beber, falei para ela parar e ela me deu as costas para se agarrar com o cara, ela já está muito bêbada Edward. – falou a Alice fazendo a minha suposta calma sumir.

-Onde está o irmão dela, Alice? – perguntei, o Emmett tem que tomar alguma providencia, ou eu tomarei.

-Emmett já se foi embora com a Rose, eles foram terminar a noite em outro lugar, se é que você me entende – ela falou sorrindo maliciosa. Mas essa agora, vou ter que bancar a babá da Bella, pelo menos vou poder tirá-la das garras daquele infeliz.

Me levantei e segui a Alice para a pista de dança, estanquei ao ver a cena.

-ISABELLA SWAN! – gritei sentindo meu sangue ferver ao ver a Bella se agarrando com o Dean defunto Winchester. Se agarrando é bondade minha, eles estavam praticamente se comendo no meio da pista de dança.

-Eu disse que não sabia mais o que fazer – disse a Alice com pesar – Deu a louca na Bellinha.

Bella pareceu não notar que Alice e eu estávamos em pé encarando-a, porque ela e o Dean não paravam de se agarrar um segundo sequer, então resolvi agir.

-Vem Bella, vou te levar para casa, está na hora de criança que não sabe beber dormir – falei segurando-a pelo braço.

-Não enche o saco Edwarrrrrrrd, o Dean e eu vamos terminar a noite em ouuuuuuuutro lugarrrrrrr, não é Dean? – ela falou se soltando de mim e se virando para voltar a se agarrar com o cara aproveitador de mulheres bêbadas. **(N/A:** eu queria que Dean se aproveitasse de mim (66' .. de preferência sóbria ahusuahus**)**

-Eu não estou te dando uma escolha Bella, estou apenas informando que você _vai_ para casa comigo AGORA! – falei voltando a puxá-la pelo braço.

-Por favor, Bellinha, vai para casa com o Edward, ele é o seu amigo e quer o seu bem. – implorou a Alice choramingando.

-Eu não vou, ele não é o meu amigo, ele terminou comigo! – ela falou me encarando com intensidade – agora me deixem, estou me divertindo. – Ok! Ela disse que eu não sou mais seu amigo e é verdade, então vou procurar alguém que seja.

-Alice, onde está o Jasper? – perguntei nervoso, não queria que a Bella continuasse beijando aquele cara, não a quero beijando ninguém exceto eu, essa é a verdade.

-Bem atrás de você – ela falou sem tirar os olhos da Bella, que tinha voltado a se agarrar com o Dean. Então é isso, tenho que cortar o mal pela raiz, tenho que dar um 'jeitinho' no Dean.

-Jasper, você viu o Jacob? Eu tenho um plano. – falei torcendo para que ele soubesse.

-Da ultima vez que o vi, ele estava se agarrando com uma menina perto dos banheiros, mas se ele não estiver mais por ali, tente procurar dentro dos banheiros – falou o Jasper rindo - porque do jeito que Jacob é já deve ter arrastado a menina para dentro de uma daquelas cabines. – É, o Jasper tem razão, o Jacob deve estar querendo tirar o atraso, mas sinto informar, terei que interromper o seu momento.

-Vou procurar o Jacob, e vocês – falei apontando para o Jasper e Alice – não tirem os olhos da _minha_ bêbada. – eles assentiram e eu fui à caça do Jacob.

Felizmente o Jacob ainda estava perto dos banheiros, mas creio eu que ele não permaneceria ali por muito tempo. O Black e a garota estavam num maior amaço, as mãos dele já haviam se perdido dentro do vestido da garota, mas ela também não ficava pra trás, uma de suas mão estava por dentro da camisa do meu amigo e a outra mão estava tentando abrir o zíper da calça do mesmo. Sorri ao lembrar que iria atrapalhar a quase transa deles e fui em direção ao casal "estamos quase lá".

-Jacob! – falei, mas ele pareceu não ouvir. – Jacob! – o chamei novamente e nada de ele notar a minha presença. Eu não podia esperar muito, a Bella estava louca para dá, literalmente, lá na pista e eu não posso perder tempo adulando o Jacob, então eu terei que apelar.

Peguei o Jacob pela parte de trás da gola da camisa e sai puxando-o.

-Eu já volto gata! – gritou o idiota tentando abotoar a calça. – Edward, se você não me soltar agora, eu vou arrebentar a tua cara. – Jacob falou e eu prontamente o soltei, não queria ficar sem falar com o Black. – O que diabos deu em você cara? Eu ia pegar aquela gostosa 'que eu não sei o nome' de jeito! – berrou o Jacob verdadeiramente irritado, olha só o que a abstinência sexual causa num homem.

-Ah é? – comecei a me irritar com esse comentário do Jacob – Enquanto você dá uns amaços com aquela gostosa, a tua amiga está enchendo a cara e querendo dá, literalmente, a um desconhecido. – respirei fundo tentando me recompor dessa explosão de raiva e então a boca do Jacob se escancarou, percebi que já estávamos próximos o suficiente da pista, para que o Jake pudesse ver a Bella, que continuava se agarrando com o Dean.

-Meu Deus, deu a louca na Bella! – falou ele impressionado. – Mas desde quando a Bells toma bebida alcoólica?

- Tá ai uma resposta que eu adoraria saber – murmurei para mim mesmo – Agora chama a Bella pra ir embora, porque comigo ela disse que não vai.

- Mas eu não vou para casa agora, vou tentar tirar o meu atraso com aquela gostosa, já que você atrapalhou anteriormente. – disse o Black um pouco ressentido.

-Eu já esperava por isso. – falei, o problema do Jacob é que ele só pensa em si mesmo – Você só vai chamar a Bella para ir embora, só que sou eu quem vai levá-la. – Jacob pareceu compreender o que eu estava falando, mas não deu tempo de perguntar nada, pois a baixinha veio falar conosco.

- Não quero interromper a discussão de vocês, mas a Bella e o Gostosão estão indo para o estacionamento. – dito isso a Alice foi correndo atrás da Bella, que não parava de tropeçar nos próprios pés, sendo seguida por Jacob e eu.

-É o seguinte, enquanto Jacob e eu tentamos convencer a cachaceira a ir pra casa comigo, o Jasper e a Alice dão um jeito de se livrar o Winchester. – expliquei o meu plano não muito brilhante, a eles assim que chegamos ao estacionamento.

Chegou à hora de começarmos a missão: 'Como convencer uma bêbada de que está bêbada'.


	16. Capítulo 15

N/A: O Dean da serie Sobrenatural ainda está nesse cap :P

► No capitulo anterior...

_Chegou à hora de começarmos a missão: 'Como convencer uma bêbada de que está bêbada'._

Cap. 15 – Bella... A bêbada

Enquanto Alice e Jasper aproximavam-se de seu alvo – leia-se Dean -, Jacob e eu íamos até a bêbada que estava prestes a entrar num carro desconhecido (N/A: Quem assiste sobrenatural sabe qual é o carro dos irmãos Winchester néh?:P). Confesso que o carro até que era bonito, preto, modelo antigo. Então foi chegada a hora de agir.

-Bella! – chamei a _minha_ bêbada. A Bella me encarou com uma cara estranha que me fez ficar receoso com o que estava por vir.

-Porque você nunca me contou que tinha um irmão gêmeo Edwarrrd? – Bella perguntou fazendo um biquinho fazendo com que Jacob gargalhasse. Confesso que se a situação não foi tão grave eu também riria, Bella está tão bêbada que está vendo dois de mim.

-Não fique magoada Bells, eu também acabei de descobrir. – disse o Jacob alimentando a alucinação da Bella, apenas balancei em sinal de reprovação e ele sorriu sem graça. Num canto vi Alice e Jasper conversando com o Dean e resolvi voltar minha atenção à Bella.

- Vamos para casa Isabella - falei já sabendo que ela se negaria.

- Em primeiro lugar não me chama de Isabella, e em segundo lugar eu já falei que não vou para casa com você que alem de não ser meu amigo descubro que me enganou todos esses anos. – Bella falou batendo o pé. Do que será que essa maluca está falando agora?

- Te enganando? Como te enganando Bella? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

-Oras não se faça de bobo Edward, você nem me contou que tinha um irmão gêmeo – ela falou estranhamente ressentida, cachaça e Bella definitivamente não se deram bem.

- Está bem Bells, vamos para casa comigo então – Jacob resolveu intervir vendo que eu não estava obtendo nenhum progresso – eu sou seu amigo não é? Só quero o seu bem – Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso para convencê-la do nosso trato.

- Desculpa Jake, mas eu não estou indo para... – Nesse momento o Dean interrompeu a Bella, ele estava... Perturbado?

- Hei gata, estou indo para casa..._ Sozinho _– ele fez questão de frisar a palavra, o que me deixou confuso porem feliz – seus amigos me disseram que irmão te dar uma carona, sendo assim, até um dia – deu-lhe um beijinho da bochecha e partiu sem ao menos esperar a Bella esboçar alguma reação. Só então vi que uma Alice saltitante e um Jasper vermelho de tanto rir estava vindo de encontro a nós.

-A nossa parte está feita. – disse o Jasper tentando controlar a respiração. Meu Deus, o que será que eles disseram ao Winchester?

-Porque ele foi embora? – Bella perguntou triste a pergunta que eu temia saber a resposta.

-Porque eu falei que você é um trasvestir Bellinha, nada contra. – disse a Alice sorrindo. Bastou ela dizer isso para que tanto eu quanto Jacob, Jasper e até mesmo a Bella caíssemos na gargalhada. – Tive que apelar Edward, o cara queria mesmo passar a noite com a Bella. – instantaneamente minha risada cessou.

- Porque estamos rindo? – perguntou a Bella assim que parou de rir. Então como eu já estava cansado desse jogo de 'vou, não vou' resolvi por um ponto final na nossa noite.

Peguei a Bella desprevenida e a joguei em cima dos meus ombros fazendo-a arfar de surpresa.

-AAAAAA socorro! - Bella gritou, por mim ela grita, uma hora terá que cansar – AAA pára Edward, estou me sentindo um pedaço de carne.

-Pára você Bella, para de falar besteira e fica quieta – Eu falei enquanto caminhava até o meu volvo.

-Ah Deus, coitada das carnes, então é assim que elas se sentem 'Não me coma, não me coma' – Meu Deus, não tem mais jeito, vamos ter que mandar a Bella para um hospício, ela enlouqueceu de vez. Coloquei-a no chão e abri a porta do meu carro para que ela entrasse, mas a louca estava acenando para umas pessoas que sequer conhecia.

-Isabella entra no carro. – falei com autoridade.

-Eu. Não. Vou. – Bella falou e me mostrou a língua fazendo com que eu tivesse um surto de raiva.

-Isabella entra no carro AGORAAAA! – gritei. E Bella entrou no carro imediatamente

-Só entrei porque pediu com delicadeza. – ela disse com sarcasmo. Eu já havia esquecido o Jacob, Jasper e Alice, mas fui lembrado da presença deles após ouvir uma gargalhada do Black.

-Cara, temos que embebedar a Bella mais vezes, tudo fica tão divertido – ele falou após um suspiro.

-Edward, leva a Bella lá para casa, o Charlie não pode vê-la assim. – disse a Alice antes de voltar para dentro da boate sendo seguida pelo Jasper. O Jacob também estava indo, mas quando viu que a Tânia estava vindo até nós furiosa resolveu esperar 'o showzinho'.

-Edward Cullen, você iria embora sem nem ao menos falar comigo? – Ela falou olhando-me furiosamente. Odeio quando a Tânia agi como se fossemos namorados, ela não é nada mais que a minha válvula de _scape_.

-Putânia! – gritou a Bella caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

-O QUE ESSA SEM SAL FAZ COM VOCÊ EDWARD? – Tânia agora só faltava pular no meu pescoço para me matar, mas paciência tem limite, e a minha já terminou ha muito tempo.

-Não é da sua conta Tânia – falei, pela minha visão periférica vi que o Jacob só faltava deitar no chão de tanto rir. Entrei no meu corro e coloquei o cinto de segurança na Bella.

-Mas você vai me deixar aqui sozinha? – ela perguntou fazendo biquinho.

-Você veio só, então vá embora só. – Tânia me tira do sério, maldita hora que resolvi tirar o meu atraso com ela, mas como dizem, a carne é fraca.

-Ah Putânia, o Ed não te que hoje não, vai procurar alguém que queria te comer – disse a Bella gargalhando, percebi que o Jacob agora estava chorando de tanto que ria, já a Tânia estava espumando de ódio.

-Tchau Tânia. – Falei e arranquei com o carro, deixando Tânia furiosa e Jacob morrendo de rir para tras, ao meu lado a bêbada não parava de rir.

-Bella, o que você bebeu? – perguntei já que ao invés de estar com sono Bella parecia estar bem animada.

-Ed, Ed, Ed – ela falou quicando no banco do carro – eu bebi suco de frutas, estava muiiiiiiito gostoso. – Bella falou rindo. Suco de frutas? Sei...

- E tinha o que dentro do suco, alem das frutas, é claro. – perguntei para vê se ela lembrava o que tinha bebido.

-Tinha vodka. Tava delicia... Humm... – ela falou e minha boca se abriu em sinal de espanto. Meu Deus, na primeira vez em que resolve beber, a louca bebe logo vodka? – Você quer experimentar Edwarrrrd? - Bella me perguntou.

-Não tem como Bella, nós já estamos muito longe – falei rolando os olhos.

-Mas eu posso te dar _agora_, você quer? – Ela perguntou. Mas que loucura é essa? Será que ela tem alguma amostra escondida?

-Quero!- falei com rapidez, com a intenção de tirar a bebida da Bella, se é que ela estava com alguma.

Eu poderia esperar tudo, menos isso. Bella aproximou-se de mim e me beijou, foi um selinho, mas eu quase me perdi na sensação dos seus lábios quentes e macios sobre a minha boca.

-Meu Deus Bella, está querendo nos matar? Eu estou dirigindo! – Falei afastando-me dela, sonhei tanto com esses lábios e quando eles finalmente encontram os meus não posso desfrutar.

-Ah Ed, não seja chato, você disse que queria provar, e o gosto do suco de frutas ainda está na minha boca! – Ela falou rindo. A Louca ligou o som do carro e começou a cantar uma musica desconhecida para mim.

...

A viajem foi mais rápida do que eu esperava, talvez seja porque as estradas estavam vazias, talvez seja porque eu estava louco para trancar a Bella dentro de casa, ou talvez seja por esses dois motivos. Ao chegar à garagem da minha casa resolvi colocar limites na Bella.

-Bella, você tem que me prometer que vai fazer silencio – falei olhando dentro dos seus olhos chocolates – Carlisle e Esme já estão dormindo e eles têm uma viajem amanhã de manhã cedo. Então por favor, não os acorde. – pedi torcendo para que ela fizesse o que eu mando.

-Está bem Ed, silencio Shiii... – Ela disse pondo o dedo indicador sob os lábios.

-Muito Obrigado – falei verdadeiramente agradecido e lhe dei um sorriso torto. Quando ia me virar para sair do carro Bella resolve me atacar – leia-se beijar - novamente, só que dessa vez não era um simples selinho.

Senti Bella abrir um pouco a boca para aprofundar o beijo e eu estava me perdendo naqueles lábios, percebi então que na boca da Bella estava mesmo o gosto do tal drink. O nosso beijo foi ficando cada vez mais urgente, Bella colocou as mãos em meus cabelos dando leves puxadas e isso estava me deixando louco. Puxei o seu junto ao meu, sentindo o calor emanar dela, apertei a sua cintura e quando o precisamos de ar encerramos o beijo dando leves selinhos.

Me afastei da Bella ambos ofegantes e ela me encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. Um choque de realidade me atingiu. Bella está bêbada, provavelmente não se lembrará de nada amanhã, então, acho melhor cortar enquanto ainda há tempo.

-Bella, acho melhor subirmos – falei temendo que ela resolvesse me atacar novamente, e cara, dessa vez eu não resisto.

-Vamos logo. – disse a Bella num tom estranhamente urgente.

Subimos as escadas em silencio, Bella às vezes parecia perder o equilíbrio mas não teve nenhuma queda. Quando chegamos ao andar superior, eu inocentemente achava que Bella iria para o quarto de hospedes, eis que ela me puxa para o meu voltando a me beijar de forma diferente, esse beijo era deliciosamente _selvagem._

-Eu iria mudar o meu _status_ com o cara da boate, mas acho que será bem melhor mudá-lo com você – Disse a Bella enquanto mordiscava o nódulo da minha orelha. Se isso for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde.

Bella voltou a beijar-me de forma selvagem, e eu? Bom, eu também estava correspondendo a altura. Quando dei por mim já estávamos deitados na minha cama, Bella por cima de mim abrindo os botões da minha camisa, sem interromper o beijo.

Logo que Bella conseguiu terminar de tirar a minha camisa, eu girei nosso corpo para inverter as posições, fazendo com que eu ficasse por cima da Bella. Ela é tão macia e quente, eu não conseguia controlar as minhas mãos, ora eu estava apertando suas coxas, ora eu puxo a sua cintura tentando ter mais algum contato. Bella parecia ter o mesmo problema com relação as suas mãos, às vezes eu a sentia arranhando as minhas costas, puxando os meus cabelos me fazendo ficar em êxtase. Percebi que ela começou a retirar o seu vestido e eu me perdi naquela visão.

Bella estava usando um lingerie do mesmo tom de azul do vestido, que em contraste com as suas curvas a deixava incrivelmente sexy. Após essa visão comecei a me descontrolar, retirei a minha calça ficando apenas de boxe. Nossa como eu a quero! Comecei a mordiscar as suas orelhas, pescoço, ombro e em resposta a Bella soltava alguns gemidos de satisfação deixando-me cada vez mais cego de desejo, se é que isso é possível, já que eu estava muito excitado.

-Ed, eu preciso de você agora! – Bella disse ofegante. Essa frase fez com que eu recobrasse o que me restava de consciência.

-Eu não posso fazer isso – falei saindo de cima dela, Bella me encarou aparentemente frustrada.

-Não é o que parece. – Bella disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Eu disse que não _posso_ e não que não _quero. –_ Falei com pesar, eu queria muito a Bella, ah como quero, ela não sabe o quanto eu quero terminar o que começamos.

-Por favor, Ed, será meu presente de aniversário – Bella falou voltando a me beijar e que quase 'chutei o balde' de novo.

-Quando você estiver lúcida e ainda quiser, nós terminamos isso – disse rezando para que um dia isso acontecesse – E o seu aniversário já passou, são 4 horas da manhã, agora vá tomar um banho para ver se diminui o efeito do álcool. – Bella levantou sem dizer nada e rumou para o banheiro fazendo com que eu ficasse excitado novamente ao vê-la caminhando apenas de roupas intimas.

Fui para o quarto de Alice e peguei a mochila de Bella. Quando voltei para o quarto Bella estava saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha branca, percebi que 'alguém' aqui embaixo gostou do que viu, pois já começava a dar sinais de vida.

-Peguei coisas no quarto da Alice, estou indo tomar banho. – Falei apressado para que Bella não percebesse o meu estado e fui para o banheiro pegando uma cueca boxe e uma calça de moletom enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Não demorei muito no banho, apenas tentava não pensar no que acabara de acontecer entre Bella e eu, ou teria que recomeçar o banho. Sai do banheiro e o meu quarto encontrava-se silencioso, imediatamente imaginei que a Bella tinha ido para o quarto de hospedes, mas tinha me esquecido que ela tirou o dia para me surpreender. E lá estava ela, deitada na minha cama, devidamente vestida com um _baby doll_ super sexy. Fui até ela e a cobri com o edredom, já estava me afastando quando sinto uma mão pequena e macia segurar o meu pulso. Girei os calcanhares e vi uma Bella me encarar com os olhos pidões.

-Por favor, fique. – Ela falou sem tirar aqueles lindos olhos chocolates dos meus.

-Bella... Você ainda está bêbada? – perguntei, já que a crise de riso havia passado, pelo menos temporariamente.

-Não sei – ela falou confusa sem tirar os olhos de mim.

-Se eu ficar você promete que não vai me seduzir de novo? – pedi. Se Bella tentasse algo de novo, dessa vez eu não pararia, não que eu estivesse certo em me aproveitar da situação, e sim porque eu não _queria_ e não _conseguiria_ parar.

-Prometo. – ela falou sorrindo um pouco. Deitei na cama e puxei a Bella para o meu peito. – Mesmo você não me querendo mais por perto, eu nunca deixei de te querer na minha vida Edward. – Bella falou num sussurro e selou os nossos lábios com um beijo simples e cheio de emoção.

-Eu sempre te quero por perto, não vou mais _tentar_ te ignorar, cansei de ser um idiota. – falei fazendo um cafuné em sua cabeça. Ficamos um tempo em silencio, Bella respirava tranquilamente, provavelmente havia dormido. Eu não vou mais continuar com aquele plano idiota, sou egoísta demais para isso e ainda mais depois de hoje. Depois de tê-la por perto por tanto tempo, depois de tocá-la, beijá-la e tê-la em meus braços.

-Talvez seja verdade, e eu não possa realmente viver longe e sem você! – sussurrei contra os cabelos de Bella – Pensei que fossemos amigos, mas eu te amo, sempre te amarei até que as águas dos oceanos sequem, para sempre! – falei deixando a sonolência me tomar.

## FIM PDV EDWARD ##


	17. Capítulo 16

► No capitulo anterior...

_-Talvez seja verdade, e eu não possa realmente viver longe e sem você! – sussurrei contra os cabelos de Bella – Pensei que fossemos amigos, mas eu te amo, sempre te amarei até que as águas dos oceanos sequem, para sempre! – falei deixando a sonolência me tomar._

Cap. 17 - Recordando

PDV Bella

Acordei... mas não abri o olhos. Eu estava com medo do que eu teria que lidar por que; primeiro - não me lembro de ter saído da boate e segundo - eu estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de alguém, pois estava ouvindo o seu coração bater e uma mão fazia cafuné em meus cabelos.

Comecei a tentar organizar as minhas ultimas lembranças da noite anterior. Lembro-me de conhecer um cara após Tânia vir atrás de mim dizendo que o Edward só foi à boate obrigado por Alice. Lembro-me de dançar com o cara que não me recordo o nome e me lembro de ter bebido muiiiiiito. .Deus! Dormi com o 'cara que não sei o nome' da boate, será que dei pra ele? O pânico começou a me tomar... Respirei fundo e comecei a abrir os olhos para lidar com o desconhecido – literalmente.

Quando o fiz constatei que o desconhecido não tão desconhecido assim. Eu conheço esse quarto, esse cheiro, o medo de fazer carinho em meus cabelos... Edward! Eu deveria saber que ele não me abandonaria na boate, talvez Alice tenha o obrigado a me trazer, afinal a biscate disse que ele só fora para a boate por livre e espontânea _pressão. _

-Sei que está acordada. – disse o Edward dando-me um susto.

-Desculpa, estou tentando me lembrar como vim parar aqui. – falei virando-me para olhar em teus olhos. Meu Deus, como o Edward é lindo!

-Não se lembra de nada? – ele perguntou tirando-me do transe criado por sua beleza, mas havia algo mais sem seu tom... Alivio?... Tristeza? ... Decepção? Ignorei todas as minhas hipóteses, pois eram todas infundadas.

-A Ultima memória que tenho é que estava dançando com 'O cara que não sei o nome', ele era um gatinho, nós tomamos alguns _drinks_, era coquetel de... – De repente me veio uma memória de estar beijando o Edward dentro de seu carro. Será que ainda estou bêbada e estou alucinando? Será que isso foi real?

-Eu a trouxe para casa, - disse o Edward sem parar de mexer em meus cabelos – Você estava bêbada, e queria dormir de qualquer jeito com um tal de Dean Winchester.

- EU O QUE? – gritei incrédula, para o Edward ter que intervir eu definitivamente deveria estar num estado deplorável.

-Você não queria vir para casa comigo, então tive que atrapalhar o Jacob no seu momento "tô tirando o atraso" para te chamar e enfim podermos ir embora, mas mesmo assim você queria ir _dar_ ao Winchester, ai a Alice intercedeu. – Edward despejou tudo de uma só vez, o Jacob deve ter ficado muito furioso por ter sido atrapalhado, mas porque eu não quis ir com o Edward? E como a Alice intercedeu?

-O que a Alice fez? – perguntei temendo que a Alice tenha achado que era a vovozinha que bate em Alex 'o leão' de Madagascar, e ter arrebentado o Dean com sua bolsa. (N/A: Eu amo Madagascar.. o melhor filme de senho que existe *-* =X kkk)

-Ela disse que você era um travesti – Edward respondeu reprimindo uma risada. Quanta imaginação, isso só poderia ter vindo de Alice mesmo.

-Mas porque o Emmett não me levou para casa Ed? – Seria o normal a se fazer, afinal ele é o meu irmão.

-Você conhece o irmão que tem Bella, - ele disse fazendo uma careta – quando o Emmett está perto da Rose, pensa apenas com a cabeça debaixo. – Nós rimos desse comentário e só ai me dei conta de que continuava deitada com a cabeça no peito do Edward. O mais estranho é que ele continuava a me fazer carinho e não tentando fugir de mim, ou me ignorando como fez todos esses dias, será que voltamos a ser amigos? Ou simplesmente ainda virá o momento 'homem de gelo' do Edward?

-Edward? – falei chamando a sua atenção – Você voltou a ser o meu amigo? – perguntei temendo que ele se levantasse e voltasse a agir de forma grosseira.

-Eu nunca deixei de ser seu amigo Bella. – Edward disse fechando os olhos em seguida, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo.

-Então porque fez aquilo comigo? Porque me abandonou? – perguntei confusa, sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta.

-Porque eu pensei que fossemos amigos, mas... – A porta foi aberta fortemente pela Alice, dando um susto tanto em mim, quanto no Edward e cortando o que ele estava dizendo sobre a 'nossa' briga

-Então ai está você Bellinha "A Bêbada" – Falou a Alice me intitulando, depois olhou para mim e pro Edward sorrindo maliciosamente – Estou atrapalhando algo?

-Pode parar com essa imaginação fértil, nós estávamos apenas conversando. – falei depressa, temendo que a Alice começasse a ter 'visões' de sabe-se lá Deus o que.

-Ah é? – Ela perguntou, fazendo com que Edward e eu afirmássemos juntos – Então porque tem roupa de vocês dois espalhadas por todo o quarto como se tivesse sido retirada com uma certa pressa? – com esse argumento minha boca se escancarou, o Edward ficou visivelmente nervoso e a Alice só faltava pular de felicidade por seu argumento ser tão correto.

Flashes da noite anterior começaram a se passar em minha cabeça... Deus, eu beijei o Edward, e se minha memória não me engana, eu gostei muito, pior, eu queria mais do que apenas sentir os seus lábios. Eu estava com uma sensação estranha, como se borboletas levantassem vôo em minha barriga, como eu iria encarar o Edward agora? Só de lembrar o que _quase _fizemos eu já ficava constrangida.

-Alice, você poderia fechar a porta, por favor? – disse o Edward. Alice fechou a porta e continuou nos olhando como se estivesse esperando alguma explicação. – Alice, é para fechar a porta por fora. – Edward revirou os olhos sem paciência.

-Nossa quanta hospitalidade – Alice saiu fechando a porta em seguida, deixando Edward e eu no quarto.

-Bella, você tem certeza que não se lembra de nada com relação a ontem? – Edward perguntou me encarando profundamente, fazendo com que eu quase me perdesse naquela imensidão de verde que são seus olhos.

- Não, não me lembro. – menti, Edward pareceu não gostar na minha resposta, pois seu rosto entristeceu – Eu deveria me lembrar Edward? – Queria que ele disse que sim. Senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo e pedir para que ele me fizesse lembrar o que aconteceu ontem. Deus! O que deu em mim?

-Não... – ele disse, mas no fundo, acredito eu, que não é essa a resposta que ele queria dar.

-Nós voltamos a ser amigos? – murmurei pois não agüentava mais aquela sensação de que a qualquer momento ele fugiria de mim novamente.

-Sim Bella, eu voltei a ser seu amigo, meu momento idiota já passou – Edward disse sorrindo torto. E que sorriso! _Dio Santo_.

-Então está bem, só não queria me precipitar e sofrer novamente mais tarde. – falei recordando do que passei quando ele me deixou.

-Bella, eu prometo que nunca, jamais, te magoarei de novo, eu não me permito fazer isso com você – Edward falou segurando em meu queixo para que eu olhasse em seus olhos, nesse momento lágrimas começaram a inundar os meus olhos. – Por favor, Bella, não chore, eu não suporto ser o causador das suas lágrimas.

-Senti tanto a sua falta Ed. – falei com a voz embargada e o abracei. Nesse momento Alice entrou no quarto novamente nos dando um susto.

-Não sabe bater Alice? – Edward perguntou um pouco bravo.

- E desde quando eu peço permissão para entrar nos lugares? – disse a baixinha revirando os olhos.

-Você deve ter vindo aqui por algum motivo, então fala. – disse me sentando na cama.

-Ah sim, eu vim perguntar se vocês vão ficar aqui a tarde inteira. – Alice disse. Ela continuava parada na porta segurando a maçaneta.

-Tarde? Como assim tarde? O Charlie deve estar desesperado! – falei levantando-me e catando as minhas roupas e as do Edward que estavam no chão.

-São três horas da tarde Bella, e o Charlie sabe que você dormiu aqui. – Disse o Edward aconchegando-se nos lençóis.

-Estou indo ao shopping, querem ir? Preciso comprar roupas, sinto que o meu closet está tão vazio. – Alice falou fazendo uma voz triste.

-Desde quando o seu closet é vazio? Aquilo lá parece mais uma loja. – Edward falou com a voz arrastada. Eu não acredito que ele iria dormir de novo.

-Não enche o saco Ed, pelo que vejo vocês não vão então... até mais tarde meus amores – Ela falou assoprando um beijinho no ar – Ah! E não faça nada que eu não faria. – Alice sorriu maliciosa, pisco o olho e saiu logo em seguida. Ás vezes acho que tem um parafuso a menos na cabeça dela.

Já estava rumando para o banheiro quando percebo que o Edward não pretendia sair da cama tão cedo pois ele estava deitado na cama coberto com o edredom da cintura para baixo deixando amostra as suas costas largas cheia de sinais castanhos, tão lindo... tão gostoso... Sem querer lembrei-me de Edward estar me beijando, me tocando, balancei a cabeça para dissipar essas lembranças que ao mesmo tempo são boas e confusas. Ele é o meu melhor amigo! O que será que mudou para fazer com que eu o agarra-se, e pior, o que mudou para me fazer agarrá-lo, beijá-lo. Como é possível as coisas mudarem tanto em uma única noite?

Segui confusa para o banheiro disposta a apagar essas lembranças com a água do chuveiro.


	18. Capítulo 17

► No Capitulo Anterior...

_Como é possível as coisas mudarem tanto em uma única noite?_

_Segui confusa para o banheiro disposta a apagar essas lembranças com a água do chuveiro._

Cap 17 – O Recomeço

Sai o banho me sentindo renovada, vesti uma blusa de moletom com um short jeans e decidi acordar o Edward para aproveitarmos o que nos restava do sábado. Como eu já imaginava o Edward continuava a dormir lindo como um anjo... Meu anjo.

-Ed! – chamei, mas ele sequer se mexeu - Ed! – chamei novamente, mas essa vez ele murmurou coisas desconexas. Me sentei na cama e comecei a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos bagunçado, desci a mão passando por seu pescoço e chegando à suas costas fazendo desenhos abstratos, percebi que o Edward se arrepiou com o meu gesto e então sorri involuntariamente. De repente sinto o Edward me puxar e me prender no circulo dos seus braços.

-Senti tanto a sua falta Bella – Edward disse no meu ouvido causando-me arrepios – Correr atrás de você ontem à noite me deixou exausto, não quero sair dessa cama hoje e nem irei deixá-la ir também. – ele disse me prendendo ainda mais em seus braços.

-Não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome Edward – falei levantando-me – E a propósito, também senti a sua falta.

-Eu vou tomar banho, me espera aqui – Edward disse antes de me dar um beijo na testa e rumar em direção ao banheiro.

Enquanto Edward estava no banho eu resolvi procurar algo para me ocupar, mas então eu vi várias fotos em cima do seu criado mudo; em uma estavam Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward e eu, essa foto foi tirada há três anos na festa de aniversario do Jasper; na outra foto estavam Alice, Edward, Carlisle e Esme; em outra estava Edward e eu no parque de diversões; mas a que mais me surpreendeu foi uma foto tirada por Alice em que eu estava sozinha no estacionamento da escola, nessa época não muito distante eu ainda continuava sendo ignorada pelo Edward, mas então como ela foi parar no criado mudo do Edward?

Edward saiu do banheiro, e para o bem da minha sanidade mental ele estava devidamente vestido. Usava uma camisa manga longa desenhando o seu peito e uma bermuda. Dissipei a lembrança do corpo de Edward sem camisa e da sensação das minhas mãos passando pelo seu corpo ontem à noite e perguntei a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça naquele momento.

-Quem te deu essa foto minha? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

-Ninguém. – Edward falou simplesmente e dando de ombros – Achei essa foto no quarto da Alice antes de ontem, então peguei para mim e coloquei neste porta-retratos. – Edward disse como se estivesse achado o baú de tesouro perdido do Perola Negra.

-Mas antes de ontem vocês ainda estava sem falar comigo – falei confusa e querendo explicações mais concretas.

- Eu sei – Edward sorriu amarelo e mudou de assunto rapidamente – vamos descer e caçar algo para comer – disse me puxando pela mão e me conduzindo até a cozinha.

-Onde estão Carlisle e Esme? – perguntei ao notar que a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa.

-Carlisle foi para uma convenção de medicina em New York hoje de manhã, Esme foi acompanhá-lo e aproveitar para ver se tem alguma novidade no mercado imobiliário.

...

Nós preparamos sanduiches de queijo mesmo, estávamos famintos demais para preparar algo mais elaborado. Edward tomou um suco de laranja e eu optei por uma xícara de café, Edward brincou dizendo que o café era para curar a minha ressaca, mas graças a Deus eu não estava sentindo nenhum 'efeito colateral' a bebida de ontem. (N/A: tenho 5 vícios: Twilight, Fics, Internet, Bahia [meu time do S2.. Bora Bahêa.. Minha Porr*] e café kkkk tenso)

Após terminar o nosso café/almoço, Edward e eu nos deitamos no sofá para assistir algum filme que eu não estava nem uma pouco interessada, então resolvi puxar papo com o Edward, passei tanto tempo sem ele que ficar um segundo sem ouvir a sua voz já me causava danos.

-Edward, o que você fez nos momentos em que não estávamos nos falando? – perguntei tentando não demonstrar o quão interessada estava na sua resposta.

-Nada demais – ele falou colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

-Não é possível que não tenha feito nada de interessante nesse meio tempo! – falei, mas e a Tânia? Será que ele não queria falar sobre ela comigo? Será que eu queria ouvi-lo falar sobre ela?

-Na verdade tem uma coisa – Edward disse sorrindo – Eu virei amigo do Jacob Black! Quem diria não é? Eu morria de ciúmes por você ter beijado ele – disse gargalhando.

-Que besteira, você pensou que eu fosse trocá-lo pelo Jake? Mas ele é Chelsea! – falei fazendo uma careta e rindo em seguida.

-Humm, isso justifica tudo... – Edward falou rindo.

-Então, você e a biscate... – me interrompi lembrando-me de que não seria legal chamar a namorada de um amigo de biscate, _namorada... _Ao lembrar esse fato senti uma dor no meu peito – Eu quis dizer Tânia... Vocês estão namorando – falei sem esconder a minha frustração.

-Namorando não é bem o termo – Edward falou fazendo uma careta – Estou apenas passando o tempo, me desestressando.

-Humm entendi, liberando a tensão sexual – ele afirmou com a cabeça – Então você tem que esclarecer esse fato, porque pelo que ela me disse parecia que vocês eram bem mais do que amigos com benefícios.

-Hã? Como assim? Quando ela disse? O que ela disse? O que ela _te_ disse? – Edward fez várias perguntas sem nexo parecendo se irritar.

-Ela só me disse lá na boate que você só foi sob ameaça da Alice e que você insistiu muito para que ela te acompanhasse – falei revirando os olhos e Edward me encarou incrédulo.

-Quando a Tânia te disse isso? – perguntou ele franzindo o cenho.

-Na hora que fui ao bar pegar algo para beber, por isso que eu tomei aquele coquetel, então o Dean começou a conversar comigo e eu não queria ficar lá na mesa olhando para você e Tânia, ai o convidei para sentar–se conosco – falei tristemente.

-A Tânia só pode estar ficando louca! – disse o Edward furioso – Bella, eu juro que não a chamei, na verdade eu nem sei como ela soube que eu estaria lá na boate – Edward sacudia as mãos tamanha a raiva que ele estava já estava ficando até vermelho. – Jacob tem razão, com tanta mulher para eu dá uma tive que arrumar a mais chata. – Eu gargalhei, só o Jacob para dizer isso ao Edward.

-Ed, já está escurecendo, tenho que ir para casa antes que o Charlie tenha um ataque.

-Está bem, vá buscar as suas coisas que eu te levo para casa, - Edward deu o seu famoso sorriso torto e eu percebi que sua raiva da Tânia já havia ficado para trás.

Fui até o 'meu' quarto, peguei os meus pertences e desci para encontrar o Edward na garagem. Ao entrar no volvo percebi que até do carro do Edward eu estava com saudade.

Lembrei-me de ter beijado o Edward dentro do carro ontem à noite, mas não consigo recordar quais foram os motivos que me levaram a tomar essa atitude, só me lembro o quão bom foi. Edward também estava perdido em pensamentos. Será que está pensando o mesmo que eu? Isso é pouco provável.

Chegamos na frente da minha casa e Edward não se moveu um milímetro para destravar a porta.

-Érr... Então... Chegamos Ed, obrigada pelo carona – falei forçando um sorriso. A despedida por mais que seja temporária doe demais.

-Não quero te deixar ir embora. – Edward falou com tanta intensidade que fez com que eu me arrepiasse.

-Você poderia entrar se quiser, eu também não quero te deixar ir embora- murmurei como se estivesse confessando um assassinato. Edward sorriu e pela minha confissão e saiu do carro abrindo a porta do passageiro em seguida para que eu pudesse sair também. Sempre um cavalheiro.

Ao entrar na minha casa vi Charlie e Emmett vendo algum jogo sem importância. Percebi que eles enrijeceram ao notar que o Edward estava comigo.

-Boa noite Sr. Swan e Emmett. – cumprimentou Edward.

-Oi gente, boa noite, já jantaram? Perguntei passando por eles i indo para a cozinha.

...

Felizmente Charlie e Emmett já haviam pedido pizza para eles jantarem pois eu não estava nem um pouco afim de cozinhar nada.

Eles não fizeram nenhuma pergunta sobre o Edward estar falando comigo novamente e eu agradeci mentalmente pois isso, porque primeiro: Eles iriam querem saber o porque da nossa desavença; e segundo: eu não saberia que resposta dar.

...

Edward foi para a sua casa o mais tarde possível. Charlie estava cochilando no sofá e o Emmett foi fazer segundo ele, umas 'coisas' com a Rose, isso significa que ele não vem para casa tão cedo, vamos ficar na torcida para que o Sr. Hale não o pegue pulando a janela do quarto da Rosalie.

Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e fui dormir rezando para que esse dia não fosse apenas um sonho, pois eu não suportaria despertar dele.


	19. Capítulo 18

► No Capítulo Anterior...

_Fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho e fui dormir rezando para que esse dia não fosse apenas um sonho, pois eu não suportaria despertar dele._

Cap. 18 – O Fim do que nunca começou.

Quando o Edward chegou, eu ainda não havia acordado, e quando o fiz dei de cara com seus lindos olhos verdes encarando-me e seus lábios sorrindo para mim.

-Bom dia dorminhoca. – disse ele deitando-se ao meu lado – Você era menos dorminhoca Bella, já perdemos quase o domingo inteiro.

-Perdemos quase o sábado inteiro ontem por você estar dormindo. – falei me espreguiçando e levantei da cama.

Eu estava vestindo apenas um micro-short e uma camiseta de algodão lilás, eles faziam um conjunto que a Rose me dera. Quando olhei para o Edward o vi arfar e me olhar de um jeito estranho, senti o meu rosto esquentar por intero, peguei o roupão que estava na minha velha cadeira e o vesti imediatamente.

Edward passou a olhar para a janela, parecendo se concentrar em algo. Entrei no banheiro fechando a porta em seguida, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

O restante do nosso dia foi menos estranho ou constrangedor.

Charlie saiu para pescar com o Billy, Emmett não voltou para casa, provavelmente estava com a Rose. Passei o domingo inteiro em casa, com o Edward é claro, e assim como no sábado, ele ficou até ser Tande o suficiente para precisar o Charlie mandá-lo embora.

...

Segunda-feira...

Acordei em saber o que esperar do dia de hoje. Uma coisa é Edward voltar a falar comigo quando estamos a sós, sem a biscate... Sem a Tânia, e outra completamente diferente é ele continuar a falar comigo sabendo que a sua namorada me odeia e sabendo também que o sentimento é recíproco.

Ele disse que não estava namorando com ela, mas creio eu que ele apenas falou isso para que eu não me irritasse, para que eu me enganasse, para que eu me iludisse.

Então aqui estou eu, sentada dentro do meu carro, já no estacionamento da escola, mas não saio por medo de encarar o que estava por vir.

Estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça apoiada no volante do carro, quando escuto batidas no vidro da janela e dei de cara com o Edward.

-Ei moça, está se escondendo de quem? – Edward falou rindo.

-Da decepção. – murmurei baixo o suficiente para que ele não escutasse. Sai do carro e me surpreendi com um abraço do Edward, talvez eu estivesse enganada e ele estivesse realmente falando a verdade sobre não estar namorando a biscate.

-Vejo que o Edward parou de ser idiota. – disse o Jacob dando-nos um susto.

-Vejo que você continua sendo intrometido. – Edward rebateu.

-Faço o que posso. – Jacob disse, fazendo com que Edward e ele caíssem na risada, eu estava impressionada demais para esboçar qualquer reação, como as coisas mudam, em um passado não muito distante o Edward estaria querendo socar o Jacob.

-Nossa como é estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo, ver vocês dois tratando-se como amiguinhos, vocês ainda não me contaram como isso aconteceu – falei.

-O Edward não te contou? – perguntou o Jake confuso.

-Não, não me contou... Ele não me contou sobre nada – murmurei lembrando-me de que o Edward não me deu justificativas, eu só tinha suposições sobre o que levou a nossa amizade chegar a um quase fim, e a minha suposição tem nome e sobrenome: Tânia Denali.

-Porque vocês três estão parados parecendo estatuas? – Falou Alice chegando junto com Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett.

-Vocês estão brincando de estatua? Eu também posso? – perguntou o meu irmão tapado que não entendo o sentido figurado usado por Alice.

-Bom dia para vocês também – falou o Edward revirando os olhos e ignorando o comentário do Emmett.

-Nós não estávamos brincando de estatua, mas podemos brincar de quem pisca o olho por ultimo ganha – disse o Jake se entretendo numa 'conversa' com o Emm.

-Fico feliz que vocês estejam se falando novamente – o Jasper disse sorrindo para nós.

-Eu sabia que vocês estavam apenas passando por uma crise no relacionamento e que tudo voltaria ao normal em breve – disse a Rose que estava olhando para o Emm com uma cara de 'vou te matar se não parar de ser infantil'.

-Se você magoar a minha amiga de novo, eu esqueço que somos irmãos e te mato com a faca da cozinha. – A Alice disse, arrancando risada de todos.

-Não haverá próxima vez – Edward falou com tanta intensidade que fez com que eu instantaneamente me sentisse segura e protegida.

-Eu agradeço, não agüentava mais ouvir as lamentações da Bella, os as crises de bipolaridade do Edward – disse o Jacob – Serio galera, eu já estava começando a enlouquecer. – todos riram, exceto Edward e eu.

-Obrigada pela demonstração de explicito de afeto Jake, você é sempre um poço de ternura – falei com muito sarcasmo.

-Não me venha com essa agora, graças a _você _o Edward me interrompeu na melhor parte da festa – Jake disse choramingando por Ed ter interrompido a sua tentativa de sexo. Caramba! Eu fui 'empata foda' mesmo que inconscientemente.

-Já que vocês vão começar a discutir a relação, a ursinha e eu estamos partindo – Falou o Emmett começando a arrastar a Rose pela mão.

-Tchau gente, até depois – se despediu a Rose – E Jacob, relaxa porque a menina da festa estuda comigo e eu dou o seu numero a ela – dito isso a Rose saiu com o Emm deixando o Jake radiante.

- Por isso eu amo aquela loira. – disse o Jacob super feliz.

-Não deixa o Emmett te ouvir dizendo isso se ainda quiser permanecer vivo – Jasper falou abraçado à Alice.

-Bom... Já que agora está tudo bem, está tudo ótimo, Jazz e eu estamos indo, até depois pessoas do meu coração. – Alice se foi sendo seguida pelo Jasper deixando Eu, Edward e o Jake um olhando para a cara do outro.

POV Edward

-Estávamos Bella, Jacob e eu saindo o estacionamento e seguindo em direção a escola quando me pegando de surpresa, Tânia me aparece do nada e sela os nossos lábios. Fiquei tão surpreso com o seu ato que não consegui esboçar reação alguma ao mesmo.

-Oi amor, estava com saudade. – disse a Tânia agindo como minha namorada, só depois ela pareceu notar a presença tanto da Bella quanto do Jacob. – Ah! Olha só quem está aqui, a mosca morta e seu fiel escudeiro – Tânia continuou falando com deboche.

-Acho que vou vomitar – Bella falou se referindo a Tânia. – Vamos fiel escudeiro, temos que deixar os _pombinhos_ a sós – ela disse com uma mistura de sarcasmo e raiva, pegou Jacob pelo braço e saiu lançando-me um olhar decepcionado.

-Te vejo no céu Cullen... ou não – Jake gritou enquanto se afastava. Se eu já queria esclarecer as coisas com Tânia, depois desse olhar da Bella, eu quero mais ainda.

Não sei o porquê da Bella se incomodar tanto com a Tânia se segundo ela, não se lembra de nada que aconteceu após a boate. Deixei os meus pensamentos de lado e resolvi acabar de uma vez com o meu martírio – leia-se Tânia.

-Precisamos conversar. – Falei a Tânia puxando-a pelo braço e levando a mesma ao meu carro. Conheço-a bem o suficiente para saber que depois da nossa conversa definitiva ela iria querer fazer um escândalo, por esse motivo eu a levei até o meu carro, para evitar um constrangimento.

-Edzinho, porque viemos para cá? Vai querer dar uma rapidinha? – Tânia falou sorrindo maliciosa. Se fosse nos meus tempos de desespero, eu agradeceria por os vidros do meu carro serem fumê e possuiria a Tânia no estacionamento mesmo, mas os tempos mudaram, as coisas mudaram. Hoje em dia só de ouvir a voz dá Tânia já me causava repulsa, não que em tempos anteriores eu gostasse da voz dela. Em tempos anteriores eu mal a escutava falar, ela sempre estava ou gemendo ou com a boca ocupada com uma parte do meu corpo em especial.

-Os tempos mudaram Tânia, eu só quero pedir para que você me deixe em paz.

-Você está terminando comigo? – Tânia me perguntou incrédula.

-Não tem como terminar o que nunca começou, mas se isso te faz feliz sim, eu estou terminando com você. – falei, não estava com tempo e muito menos paciência para lidar com Tânia.

-Você não pode terminar comigo! Tânia berrou batendo no meu peito. – É por causa da Swan não é? É por causa da mosca morta! Mas ninguém termina com Tânia Denali e sai bem entendeu? Ninguém! – dito isso, Tânia saiu do carro batendo a posta violentamente em seguida. (N/A: Nossa, que medo ¬¬'.. cão, ou melhor Cachorra que ladra, não morde)

Sai do carro, ativei o alarme do mesmo e fui ver o que me restou da aula.

...

O dia passou sem mais nenhuma 'emoção'. Ao passar por Tânia entre uma aula e outra ela me olhava com um misto de vontade de me matar, e vontade de me torturar.

Desde que Tânia fez aquela 'cena' mais cedo na frente da Bella e do Jacob, Bella não olhava na minha cara, isso me deixa frustrado e feliz ao mesmo tempo, frustrado porque ela não me deixa explicar, e feliz porque com uma hipótese muito remota de que ela seja com ciúmes.

Peguei a minha mochila e segui para o estacionamento. Notei que o céu estava totalmente nublado, sinal de que uma grande tormenta está a caminho e que decisões precisarão ser tomadas


	20. Capítulo 19

►No Capítulo Anterior...

_Peguei a minha mochila e segui para o estacionamento. Notei que o céu estava totalmente nublado, sinal de que uma grande tormenta está a caminho e que decisões precisarão ser tomadas._

Cap. 19 – Dizer ou não dizer, eis a questão.

• POV Edward

Segui para o estacionamento e esperava ver a Bella aguardando a minha chegada próxima ao seu carro, mas foi decepcionante notar que ela não estava.

Percebi que o carro dela ainda se encontrava na mesma vaga em que habitava de manhã. Fui até o mesmo de em encostei preparando-me para esperar a minha Bella. O meu anjo.

-Está fazendo o que aí? – Perguntou o Jacob de surpresa. Conseqüentemente dando-me um susto.

-Esperando a Bella, você a viu? – Falei enquanto o Jacob se encostava ao carro e me olhava com uma cara de quem vai dar um sermão. Se os conselhos de Jacob fossem bons, com certeza ele estaria os vendendo, talvez seja por isso que ele está em duvida sobre que cursar: Engenharia Mecânica Automotiva ou Psicologia, para finalmente poder cobrar pelos seus 'conselhos'.

-Porque não diz a ela? Porque você não a deixa ver os sentimentos que você esconde? – Jacob disse me surpreendendo com cada palavra, ele nunca foi tão direto, sempre disse na zoação, mas agora... – Bella nunca saberá se você não disser Edward, Bells não prevê o futuro e nem lê mentes, você tem que dizer que a ama. – Jacob falou serio e era tudo a mais pura e completa verdade, e isso fez com que imediatamente, instantaneamente, eu sentisse vontade de me abrir, colocar tudo o que realmente estava passando à minha mente para fora.

-O que ela diria Jacob? – falei tristemente – Eu imagino que Bella apenas vá embora ou me prometeria que iria fingir que eu nada falei para que nossa amizade ficasse como antes, coisa que jamais aconteceria. – Eu disse ao Jacob fazendo com que ele franzisse o cenho.

-Isso são apenas suposições Edward, o que não te garante que a Bells irá dizer que te ama também? Como você poderá saber se o sentimento é recíproco se não arriscar? – Ele falou fazendo com que a chama da esperança, quase apagada criasse força dentro do meu peito.

-Eu tenho tanto medo de dar o primeiro passo, mas está cada vez mais difícil guardar isso Jacob, às vezes penso que vou sufocar se não disser a Bella, e fico furioso quando qualquer outro homem que não seja eu ou não que possua o mesmo DNA que ela se aproxime, tenho medo que apareça outro e a roube de mim – eu disse respirando fundo para em seguida continuar – E toda vez que a vejo tenho que me segurar para não agarrá-la, beijá-la e não a deixar sair de perto de mim nunca mais, no entanto, sou covarde demais, tenho receio de perder até o direito de fazer parte da vida dela, porque a Bella é a _minha_ vida. – falei fazendo com que o Jacob se calasse diante dos meus argumentos.

-Não posso dizer que não te entendo, pois eu realmente te entendo, apenas não concordo, acaba logo com essa duvida e diz a Bella como se sente antes que eu a roube de você. – Jacob disse rindo e olhou ao redor, fez um sinal desconhecido para uma garota, a menina da boate, e sorriu malicioso – Agora, se você me der licença eu estou indo terminar o que você e a Bella interromperam.

-Vai lá garanhão. – eu disse divertido – E Black... Obrigado.

-Não agradeça, te mandarei a conta mais tarde – Jacob gargalhou alto – E Cullen, vai se tratar, você é um psicopata! – dito isso ele entrou em seu carro sendo seguido pela garota.

...

Resolvi melhor esperar a Bella encostado ao meu carro, pois o mesmo ficava na vaga ao lado. Bella passou por mim sem ao menos me dirigir a palavra deixando-me furioso, afinal o que deu nela? Decidi ir atrás perguntar o que estava acontecendo, afinal faz pouco tempo que voltamos a nos falar, dois dias para ser mais exato, e eu não quero voltar a sentir aquele vazio terrível que é quando não posso nem ao menos tocá-la. A verdade é que me tornei um dependente de Bella, tudo o que vem dela me interessa, se Bella me pedir para segui-lá eu sigo, se me pede para ficar, eu fico, se Bella me pedisse para parar de respirar, por mais que isso me matasse, eu pararia, é algo involuntário, faço tudo para vê-la feliz, mesmo que isso me mate.

Desde que descobri que estou apaixonado pela Bella a palavra amor, para mim, tem apenas um significado: dor. Eu sei que posso mudar isso, apenas tenho que deixar de amar em segredo, tenho que contar a Ela tudo o que sinto, tenho que dizer que seu sorriso me encanta; que sua voz é como musica para os meus ouvidos; que só de vê-la feliz eu já fico extasiado; que quando ela me olha sinto que pode ver até mesmo a minha alma; e que o seu cheiro... Ah seu cheiro é o melhor dos aromas do mundo. Mas sou egoísta demais, e se eu disser que a amo e ela não me corresponder? Eu prefiro ser apenas o seu amigo a nada, mas guardar todo esse sentimento para mim está me _sufocando_. Eu vou contá-la, eu _tenho_ que contá-la, mesmo que depois eu tenha que implorar pela sua amizade.

Bella estava indo para o seu carro sem tentar fugir dos pingos de chuva que começara a cair. Tive que correr para alcançá-la antes que desse a partida.

-Bella! – chamei-a, Bella me encarou com uma expressão indiferente, se ela soubesse o quanto isso me mata...! Bella guardou a sua bolsa no carro e ficou esperando que eu falasse. Mas o que eu iria falar? Não posso simplesmente dizer 'eu te amo', na verdade eu posso, mas cadê a coragem? Deve ter saído correndo no momento em que eu a chamei.

• Fim do POV Edward

~ POV Bella

Eu estava furiosa, muito furiosa. Foi só a Tânia chegar para o Edward se esquecer de mim e ir atrás dela. Não o vejo desde a hora da chegada, talvez ele ainda esteja fudendo com a Tânia dentro daquele maldito volvo, já que o mesmo tem os vidros muito escuros. Dissipei a imagens de Edward, Tânia e o volvo e fui para o estacionamento depois de uma aula irritante de trigonometria.

Logo que cheguei ao estacionamento eu o vi encostado na merda do carro, estava incrivelmente sexy. Desde que rolaram alguns beijos entre Edward e eu não consigo parar de imaginar _coisas. _Balancei a cabeça e fui em direção ao meu lindo carro.

-Bella! – Edward me chamou, eu o encarei indiferente, guardei meus pertences no carro e voltei a encará-lo com a mesma expressão esperando que ele falasse.

A chuva que a pouco eram apenas penas gotículas, começava a cair mais e mais forte, mas isso não estava me incomodando, e nem parecia incomodar o Edward, pois o mesmo continuava a me encarar e parecia estar tendo uma pequena batalha interna.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu conhecia se não todas, a maioria das expressões faciais do Edward e nesse exato momento eu poderia jurar que ele está decidindo se me conta ou não alguma coisa importante. De repente seu rosto mudou para uma expressão insondável.

-Bella, precisamos conversar – Edward falou me olhando com aquelas duas esmeraldas que eu poderia jurar que vêem até a minha alma.

- Estou ouvindo Edward. – falei simplesmente, com certeza a sua namoradinha não quer que ele volte a falar comigo e ele vai pedir para que a nossa amizade fique em segredo.

-Bella, eu sei que pode parecer maluco, e você pode não querer, mas eu _tenho_ que te dizer isso, eu...

- A biscate não quer te ver comigo não é? – Fui logo perguntando, pois ele parecia estar com certa dificuldade para falar.

-Tânia? Porque eu obedeceria a Tânia se ela quisesse que eu não te visse mais? Alem do mais, ela não é nada minha para que eu a obedeça. – Edward disse parecendo confuso.

O estacionamento do colégio agora estava completamente vazio, pois todos, com exceção de Edward e eu estavam fugindo da chuva que agora caia sobre nós.

-Como ela não é nada sua? Não pense que sou idiota, pois eu não sou! – eu agora estava gritando, essa tentativa boba do Edward de me enganar estava me deixando furiosa – Você acha que sou cega Edward Cullen? Se ela não é sua namorada então que papo foi aquele de "_Oi amor, estava com saudades_" – Falei tentando imitar a voz insuportavelmente chata da biscate.

-Bella, eu terminei com a Tânia após aquela cena. – Edward falou fazendo eu me calar – Não que um dia tivéssemos sido namorados, mas acho que só assim ela entende e me deixa em paz.

-Mas... – comecei a dizer e fui interrompida pelo Edward que agora ria.

- '_Mas_' nada, você ficou com ciúmes e não quis enxergar o que estava a sua frente, afinal eu já havia te dito que eu não tinha mais nada com aquela louca – Edward disse fazendo com que eu me sentisse uma criança estúpida.

-Me desculpe Ed, o problema é que essa biscate me tira do serio – falei fechando os olhos.

- Está desculpada meu anjo, porem tenho que te confessar algo. – Edward disse fazendo com que eu ficasse instantaneamente em alerta.

- O que? – perguntei num sussurro.

-_Eu te amo_


	21. Capítulo 20

►No capítulo anterior...

_- Está desculpada meu anjo, porem tenho que te confessar algo. – Edward disse fazendo com que eu ficasse instantaneamente em alerta._

_- O que? – perguntei num sussurro._

_-Eu te amo_

Cap. 20 – Pensamentos & Medidas desesperadas

-Eu te amo – sussurrei sem nem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências, a única coisa que eu queria... a única coisa que eu _quero_, é que meu anjo, minha Bella saiba como eu me sinto com relação a ela.

Fiquei parado fitando os seus lindos olhos chocolate esperando a sua reação. Reação essa que não veio, pois me tirando de um transe criado por teus olhos, um trovão ecoou pelo céu nos dando um susto.

-Bella? Bella diz alguma coisa – pedi quase implorando e acariciando levemente a maça de seu rosto.

-Eu também te amo Ed. – Bella murmurou fazendo com que o meu sorriso se abrisse. Encurtei a distância que havia entre nós e a abracei.

-E muito bom ouvir isso – falei sentindo o cheiro de morango que saia dos seus cabelos invadir as minhas narinas.

-Como você é bobo Edward, é claro que eu te amo – Bella falou e a cada palavra fazia com que meu coração se enchesse de alegria. – Porque não te amaria?... Você é o meu melhor amigo.

_"Porque não te amaria?... Você é o meu melhor amigo." _

Como uma única frase pode destruir a alegria de uma pessoa? Como uma única frase pode fazer com que as esperanças caiam por terra? Pois essa foi capaz de fazer isso comigo. Em um momento meu coração só faltava explodir de alegria e um segundo depois ele desmorona e faz com que meu sorriso desapareça.

Então esse é o tipo de amor que a Bella pensa que estou nutrindo por ela... É esse o tipo de amor que a Bella nutri por mim... Mas a minha decisão já está tomada, eu _vou_ contar a Bella que eu a amo, não como amigos, e sim como Homem e Mulher, vou dizer que não só a amo, como também, a desejo e muito. Respirei fundo tentando criar coragem.

-Anjo, não é esse tipo de... – fui interrompido por outro trovão ecoando.-Acho melhor irmos embora antes que peguemos uma pneumonia. – Bella disse e deu um sorriso. Eu não lembrava que estava chovendo, eu já não sentia a chuva, nesse momento a única coisa que eu sentia era a frustração. Sim, frustração pois agora eu não só quero, como necessito que a minha Bella saiba dos meus reais sentimentos.

Bella deu-me um beijo na bochecha, entrou em seu carro, e esse foi. O que eu poderia fazer agora? Eu não sei! Mas algo precisa ser feito, eu quero a Bella pra mim, o meu coração agora grita a que apenas a amizade não é o suficiente, não é o suficiente, mas pode ser o necessário caso ela não venha a corresponder os meus sentimentos, ai sim, nesse caso a amizade me bastaria, seria melhor do que a não ter nada.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei em pé na chuva encarando o nada, mas soube que precisava ir embora quando minha boca começara a tremer por causa do frio. Suspirei cansado e fui para casa.

Ao chegar em casa fui direto para o eu quarto. Não havia ninguém em casa, o que foi bom, pois não estava a fim de dizer por que estava pingando. Esme e Carlisle ainda estavam viajem Alice provavelmente estava na casa dos Hale e com essa chuva com certeza não voltaria hoje.

Tirei toda a minha roupa e fui para o banho, liguei o chuveiro na água morna e me permiti pensar na vida, quando dei por mim meus pensamentos já tinha me levando a ela, eles sempre me levam a ela, talvez Bella seja mesmo a _minha_ vida.

Recordei de como foi bom sentir a sensação das suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo, da sua boca me beijando... De como foi bom ouvi-la e fazê-la gemer com as minhas caricias... Imaginei o que aconteceria caso o meu bom senso não me alertasse e eu prosseguisse.

Abri os olhos apenas para constatar um fato, eu estava completamente duro, muito excitado. Permitir-me pensar durante o banho definitivamente não era uma boa idéia, já que os meus pensamentos me traem e me levam até a Bella. Só de pensar nela eu já ficava mais duro, se é que isso é possível. Pensamentos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas, e nesse momento eu só tenho uma solução, me aliviar sozinho.

Comecei a me estimular pensando na Bella, em qual seria a sensação de ter o seu corpo nu _sobre_ o meu, em como seria estar _dentro _dela, fazendo-a gemer e gritar o meu nome. Imaginei como seria se não fossem as minhas e sim as mãos da Bella a estimular o meu membro agora, e com esses pensamentos me liberei. Fui terminar o meu banho ainda sentindo os meus músculos latejando por causa do ressente gozo e jurando a mim mesmo jamais chegar a um ato tão desesperando novamente.

Sai do banho e sentindo o cansaço me dominar me joguei na cama sem ao menos comer algo.

Acordei durante a noite devido ao frio que estava sentindo, fui até o armário peguei um edredom para o inverno e me joguei na cama caindo na inconsciência sem seguida.

_Eu a beijava e o beijo ia ficando cada vez mais urgente. Deitei-a suavemente sobre o colchão olhando-a nos olhos, ela passou a mão suavemente pela minha face e começou a beijar cada centímetro de meu rosto. Em seguida fui descendo os beijos chegando ao seu pescoço causando arrepios em Bella. _

_Minhas mãos deslizavam por suas costas, enquanto ela arranhava meus ombros devido a excitação. Eu puxei a beira de sua camisa podendo agora ver os seus lindos seios, me descontrolei ao vê-los e senti até água na boca, pois a vontade de prová-los era muita. Desci meus lábios para seu seio e rodeei o bico com a língua de leve fazendo-a gemer alto._

_Bella baixou as mãos até o zíper de minha calça e deslizou-a para dentro dando um leve apertão em meu membro já rígido fazendo agora com que eu gemesse contra seu seio. Desci a minha mão para o seu centro já completamente molhado esperando por mim... _E acordei completamente excitado.

Sabe aquela promessa de jamais tomar medidas desesperadas novamente? Não durou muito tempo, pois por causa dessa porra de sonho erótico que tive com a Bella tive que correr para o banheiro e me aliviar novamente só que dessa vez pensando no que aconteceria caso eu não acordasse.

...

Fui para o colégio sem vontade alguma, pois o meu corpo só pedia cama. Eu estava muito exausto. Não tomei café, porque só de falar na palavra comida o meu estomago revirava.

Chegando ao colégio não fiquei no estacionamento esperando pelos outros para ter uma discussão matinal como de costume, dessa vez eu fui direto para a sala de aula.

Se alguém me perguntar sobre o que foi a aula eu não saberia responder por que não consegui manter os meus olhos abertos, despertei quando o sinal soou anunciando o fim da aula.

Estava indo praticamente me arrastando para a sala onde seria a minha próxima aula, então a vi. Meu anjo estava vindo em minha direção e parecia um tanto quanto furiosa.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, porque não nos esperou no estacionamento como sempre? – Bella disse totalmente raivosa e _sexy_.

-Me desculpe anjo, não esperei porque estou muito exausto. Falei dando um suspiro cansado.

-Exausto? O que você fez para ficar tão exausto? – Ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha – Não que seja uma obrigação sua me contar o que fez, e com que, para ficar tão cansado.

-Eu apenas dormi... eu juro, e foi sozinho - _mas teve uma hora que você veio me atiçar durante o sonho, _Conclui mentalmente e puxei Bella para um abraço. Ela se afastou de mim e me olhou assustada.

-Meu Deus Edward, você está ardendo de febre – Bella disse num tom de preocupação – Vem, vou te levar até o carro, você tem que ir para casa.

-Não Bella, eu não quero ficar em casa sozinho. – Falei fazendo um bico.

-Tia Esme e Tio Carlisle ainda não voltaram de viajem? – Ela perguntou e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça – Humm... Então acho que irei cuidar de você seu mimado – Bella falou gargalhando em seguida.

Fiquei tão feliz com a noticia que nem a acompanhei na risada, eu só conseguia pensar que esse vai ser o momento perfeito para dizer tudo a ela, afinal estaremos sozinhos em minha casa, no meu quarto. Será o momento perfeito para dizer tudo e Bella não poderá fugir


	22. Capítulo 21

► No Capítulo anterior...

_Fiquei tão feliz com a noticia que nem a acompanhei na risada, eu só conseguia pensar que esse vai ser o momento perfeito para dizer tudo a ela, afinal estaremos sozinhos em minha casa, no meu quarto. Será o momento perfeito para dizer tudo e Bella não poderá fugir._

Seguimos para o estacionamento do colégio em silencio. O motivo do meu silencio se chama Bella, talvez tudo na minha vida leve a esse nome. É estranho, em um dia eu não me via sem ela porque ela era minha melhor amiga, já num outro dia, eu não vejo a minha vida sem Bella porque ela é o amor da minha existência.

Muitos diriam que é muito cedo para eu classificá-la desse jeito, mas o que é o amor? Se me perguntasse isso quando eu estava namorando a Angela eu responderia: Sentimento que nos faz ficar bem com a pessoa que se ama. Se me perguntasse isso quando eu estava no meu 'momento de loucura' com a Tânia eu não saberia o que responder, mas depois que eu me vi apaixonado pela Bella a minha resposta para esse pergunta é: Estar entregue de corpo e alma a pessoa amada.

Talvez essa resposta mude, talvez não, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... É ela! A mulher da minha vida.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando a minha vida – e minha morte- me mandou entrar no lado do carona do _meu_ carro.

-Não adianta fazer essa cara, vou pedir para o Emm levar o meu carro para casa e já volto – dito isso Bella saiu em busca do Emmett me deixando relaxar no carro. Fiquei olhando para o céu através do vidro do carro, olhando as nuvens que se formavam anunciando outra tempestade.

...

Não sei quanto tempo Bella demorou, eu não tinha percebido, mas havia cochilado e quando abri os olhos o carro já se encontrava em movimento.

-Porque não me acordou – perguntei com a voz rouca, senti uma necessidade insuportável de tocá-la para ver se era mesmo real, então lentamente levei a mão à sua bochecha fazendo um carinho.

-Não te acordei porque você está dodói e estava dormindo tão bonitinho – Bella disse sorrindo – Volte a dormir Ed, quando chegarmos a sua casa eu te acordo afinal não vou conseguir carregá-lo até o segundo andar. – Sorri imaginando a Bella tentando me carregar.

-Não vou conseguir dormir. – falei num suspiro.

-Porque não? Está com medo que eu bata o seu carro? – Bella disse divertida.

-Não, não é isso, eu sei que você dirige bem, afinal fui eu quem te ensinou – falei arrancando umas risadas dela.

-Porque então Senhor 'Tudo o que eu faço é perfeito'? – Bella disse revirando os olhos.

-O problema – não que pra mim_ isso_ seja um problema – é que você está muito _sexy _dirigindo o meu carro. – Falei fazendo com que instantaneamente Bella corasse. Eu já disse que amo quando meu anjo cora? Faz com que ela pareça ainda mais inocente, não resisti e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha, mas devo confessar que a minha vontade foi de beijar a sua boca para poder enfim sentir novamente o seu gosto em minha língua.

Recostei-me novamente no banco do carro e fiquei olhando a Bella dirigir, nós não falamos mais nada após a minha confissão. Seguimos no mais completo silencio até a minha casa, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos – na verdade eu estava tentando adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça da Bella – e assim se seguiu até avistamos a minha casa.

Quando chegamos nela o nervosismo me atingiu, talvez não fosse nervosismo propriamente dito e sim, ansiedade, aquela sensação de 'é agora ou nunca', o que eu sei é que os efeitos dessa tal ansiedade já estavam tomando o meu corpo. O frio pareceu aumentar, minha cabeça começou a girar e tudo o que eu mais queria e desejava era uma cama para poder enfim descansar o meu corpo, não me importaria nem um pouco de dividir com a Bella.

Bella me mandou ir pro meu quarto enquanto ela faria um chá para mim. Fiz o que ela pediu – como sempre – fui pro meu quarto tirei a roupa ficando apenas de boxes preta, me deitei na cama e me cobri com o edredom que havia pegado na noite passada.

Eu tentei juro que _tentei_ ficar acordado esperando o meu anjo chegar para cuidar de mim, mas as minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas e por mais que eu tentasse meus olhos não se abriam.

-Edward... Edward... – escutei a voz de o meu anjo me chamar, mas estava um pouco distante. Eu estava com frio, muito frio, queria pedir para a Bella me cobrir ou que ela me esquentasse, mas não conseguia achar a minha voz.

-Edward, por favor... Abra os olhos – pediu a Bella, e pelo seu tom de voz ela parecia estar aflita. Eu não queria preocupar o meu anjo, queria abrir a merda dos meus olhos, mas eu sentia como se eles estivessem grudados.

-E-eu não con-consigo – consegui enfim dizer entre uma tremida e outra – Está muito frio meu amor, eu preciso de outro cobertor. – falei por fim conseguindo abrir os meus olhos.

-Ed, você está queimando de febre – Bella disse alterada – vou encher a banheira, você precisa de um banho frio urgente. – dito isso ela saiu do quarto. Segundos depois ela apareceu no quarto, tinha feito um coque mal feito nos cabelos deixando cada traço do seu belo rosto em evidencia.

-Você é linda anjo – murmurei. Por mais que Bella se achasse comum, ela tinha traços clássicos fazendo com que sua beleza fosse evidente.

-Oh meu Deus, a febre está cada vez pior, já está até falando besteira – ela falou revidando os olhos – Vamos Ed, a banheira te espera.

Não preciso nem dizer que fui com ela. Quando me levantei da cama notei que Bella me analisou de baixo pra cima e em seguida corou, só então me lembrei que estava apenas de cueca.

-Me desculpe por isso, não sabia que iria precisar de sua ajuda para um banho. – falei num sussurro. Bella nada disse, apenas assentiu.

Fui com Bella para o banheiro, ela estava tentando me ajudar a andar, pois a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era tremer. Ao chegar ao banheiro vi que a banheira já estava cheia a minha espera. Entrei na banheira de cueca mesmo e estremeci ao sentir o meu corpo entrar em contato com a água extremamente fria. Aconcheguei-me na banheira e entre um arrepio e eu começava a me sentir cada vez mais leve.

-Edward, você não pode dormir. – me repreendeu a Bella – Edward, não durma! – ela voltou a falar, mas acredito eu que a essa altura eu já estava dormindo. – Se está tentando se matar me diga pelo menos me poupa o trabalho de tentar curar a sua febre – Bella disse brava após a minha cabeça escorregar e eu afundar na banheira.

-Me des-s-s-sculpe – falei. Bella então começou a tirar a blusa, para em seguida tirar os sapatos e a calça ficando apenas de calcinha e_ soutien_. Sua roupa intima eram de um lilás meio lavanda e tinha umas borboletas desenhadas nela. – O que você está fazen-en-do – falei num sussurro.

-Não é obvio? Tentando te manter vivo. – Bella falou enquanto entrava na banheira. – E não me olha assim, isso já está insuportavelmente constrangedor – Após ela falar isso, notei que a mesma estava completamente corada. Bella se colocou atrás de mim com uma perna de cada lado, fazendo com que meu tronco se apoiasse em seu peito. Ela fez com que minha cabeça se apoiasse em seu ombro e começou a fazer cafuné nos meus cabelos.

Quem chegasse e visse a cena, pensaria que estávamos descansando após uma tarde longa de sexo selvagem. Se eu não estivesse tremendo de frio e a água não estivesse tremendamente gelada eu garanto que estaria completamente e totalmente excitado.

Aos poucos os espasmos causados pelo frio foram passando e eu fui deixando a inconsciência me dominar.

S2_S2_S2_S2_S2_S2_S2_S2_S2_S2_

-Edward – Bella sussurrou no pé no meu ouvido fazendo com que eu despertasse, instantaneamente me arrepiei, mas não era mais por frio, pois este eu já não mais sentia, mas sim porque um simples sussurro da sua voz fez com que meu corpo já ficasse em chamas.

Abri os olhos lentamente tentando me acostumar com a claridade, só então eu percebi que ainda estava na banheira e que Bella continuava a me amparar.

-Edward, temos que sair da banheira, sua temperatura já voltou ao normal, se não sairmos agora ficaremos com a pele mais encolhida do que a dos personagens velhinhos dos Simpsons.

Ela saiu da banheira e aquela foi a cena mais sexy que já vi. Engoli seco ao acompanhar com os olhos cada gotícula de água que escorria pelo seu corpo. Bella foi para o quarto de hospedes dizendo que iria trocar de roupa – provavelmente iria usar algo de Alice. Tratei de sair da banheira rapidamente e aproveitando que a Bella não estava, troquei de roupa e me deitei na cama. É agora, sem mais delongas iria dizer o que sinto a Bella, não quero mais esconder o quanto a desejo, o quanto a quero, o quanto a _amo. _

-Edward eu trouxe outro chá para você – Bella disse ao passar pela porta. Respirei fundo e me preparei para ser 'sentenciado'.

-Bella eu preciso falar com você – eu disse com a voz seria.

-Estou ouvindo _amoré mio_ – Ela falou enquanto se sentava na beira da cama. Aquela pequena distancia para mim parecia muito grande, então a puxei fazendo com que ela se deitasse ao meu lado.

-Eu só quero pedir que você apenas escute não me interrompa, pois temo que minha coragem se esvaia para não mais regressar. – falei me agarrando a tudo o que me prendesse a ela.

-Ouvir, não falar e fazer comentários... entendi – Bella deu um sorriso de incentivo e eu comecei a falar.

-Bella... Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita e existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito, uma delas é... Uma delas é ter agido friamente com você por uma razão tão fútil e infantil – percebi que quando falei daquela época não muito distante Bella ficou um pouco tensa, mas não fiz comentário algum apenas continuei com o meu monologo antes que a minha coragem fugisse.

"Eu estou aprendendo Bella, nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você, então quero dizer antes que perca esse momento propicio, eu preciso que você saiba... Sinto muito por ter te machucado, é algo com que tenho que viver diariamente, e com toda a dor que te causei e espero que um dia possa levá-la embora e for aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas invés de causá-las. É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça...

Encontrei uma razão para mim, para mudar quem e como eu costumava ser, uma razão para começar tudo de novo e me redimir pela dor que eu causei a nós dois... Encontrei uma razão para mostrar um lado meu que você não conhecia uma razão para tudo o que eu faço. – Falei e só então percebi que lágrimas desciam pelos olhos chocolates da Bella – Por favor, não chore meu anjo... Não suporto vê-la chorar por mim.

-Qual foi a razão Edward, qual foi essa bendita razão que fez você se distanciar de mim – Ela disse atrás das lágrimas.

-_A razão é você, _- falei com toda a minha alma, como se toda a minha vida dependesse dessa única frase – Bella, quando eu vi o James te beijando agi como um louco , queria matá-lo por ser ele, e não eu a beijá-la então imaginei que talvez você estivesse apaixonada por ele e eu não suportaria ficar ao seu lado enquanto você falaria que o amava... Sei que foi uma forma idiota de se portar, mas como eu já disse eu estou aprendendo a lidar com isso, com esse ciúmes que me queima e me corroeu.

-Eu não estou entendendo Ed, eu nunca tive nada com o James – Bella tentava se explicar como se ela fosse culpada por algo.

-Eu te amo Bella – falei por fim (N/A: Solta fogos gente) – Eu te amo, e não é como um simples amigo, eu te amo de forma incondicional, como eu nunca amei ninguém, quando você não está por perto eu sinto como se fosse sufocar e só depois entendi que é porque você é o meu ar.

-Edward eu... Eu não sei o que pensar – Bella disse aturdida.

-Não pense – falei e a puxei para um beijo, a principio Bella não respondeu, creio que pelo meu ato inesperado até mesmo para mim, mas depois ela pareceu começar a se entregar. Bella enfiou as mãos em meus cabelos dando leves puxadas, puxei-a pela cintura e aos poucos fui fazendo com que ela deitasse na cama com ela encima de mim.

Sentir os lábios de Bella sobre os meus foi uma das coisas mais deliciosas que já experimentei e o melhor é que agora ela não estava bêbada


	23. Capítulo 22

►No capítulo anterior...

_Sentir os lábios de Bella sobre os meus foi uma das coisas mais deliciosas que já experimentei e o melhor é que agora ela não estava bêbada. _

Cap. 22 – Borboletas / Esperando

(N/A:_ Esse cap. tem __dois__ nomes porque o primeiro – Borboletas – é do POV Bella sobre o cap. anterior e descobrindo o amor... e o segundo cap. – Esperando – é do POV Edward mas vc's vão ter que ler para saber o que significa .. não me matem _;))

POV Bella 

Fui para a escola e ao chegar achei estranho o fato do Edward não estar esperando por nós no estacionamento como de costume. Assisti às aulas e, o simples fato de não vê-lo pela manhã já me deixava angustiada, talvez seja porque foi assim que começou, foi assim que ele me deixou.

Ultimamente eu tenho sentido coisas... Muito estranhas... Uma delas é que quando eu o vejo, o abraço... Quando eu sinto o seu cheiro, sinto como se houvessem borboletas em meu estomago. Eu tento ignorá-las, mas um simples gesto do Edward e 'BUMM' lá estão elas novamente me lembrando de que elas estão presentes. Eu não sei o que elas significam... Ainda.

Perdida em meus pensamentos segui para o que seria a minha próxima aula. Eu disse seria... Pois antes de chegar a mesma eu o vejo, Edward... Ele estava um tanto pálido e com olheiras muito profundas, parecia está meio aéreo também. Corri até ele e ao me abraçar notei que a sua temperatura estava muito alta. Eu não podia e nem queria deixá-lo só, então por essa razão fui com ele à sua casa.

Pedi que o Emmett levasse o meu carro para casa, expliquei toda a situação e ele concordou não sem antes dizer "Ok Bella, você pode levar o Edward para casa, mas não é para brincar de médico não hein? Estou de olho em você." Não seria o meu irmão Emm se não fizesse alguma piada maldosa.

Ao voltar para o volvo do Ed vi que ele estava dormindo. Não pude controlar as minhas mãos, elas tomaram vida própria. Levei-as para os cabelos, olhos, bochechas e lábios do Edward e não resisti, dei-lhe um beijo castro em seus lábios. Sentir seu aroma tão próximo a mim me deixou tonta, meu coração palpitava em meu peito. O que é isso? Será... Amor?

Perdida em pensamentos, tentando adivinhar quando isso aconteceu... _Como_ isso aconteceu, quando eu comecei a me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo, coloquei o carro em movimento. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que tomei um leve susto ao ouvir a voz do Edward, ele como sempre arrumou um jeito de me deixar sem jeito.

O resto do caminho à casa dos Cullen foi silencioso, O Edward voltara a dormir e isso estava me deixando muito preocupada. Ao chegar lá, não pude deixar de perceber que o Edward estava meio estranho, agindo como se esperasse algo, como se precisasse _dizer_ algo.

Pedi que ele fosse para o seu quarto e enquanto isso fui à dispensa dos Cullen procurar algum tipo de chá. O fiz e segui para o quarto do Edward. Quando cheguei a seu quarto, vi que o Edward estava dormindo... _De novo. _Mas o que mais deixou nervosa foi ver que ele não parava de tremer e murmurar palavras desconexas.

Fiz com que ele despertasse e fui ao seu banheiro, enchi a banheira e voltei para o quarto a fim de ajudá-lo a caminhar, mas fui eu quem quase precisou de ajuda, pois ver o Edward apenas de boxes é coisa para quem tem coração forte. Não pude deixar e olhar para o volume que havia entre suas pernas e a única coisa que consegui pensar foi "Se já tem esse tamanho todo 'dormindo' imagine 'acordado'". Corei com esse pensamento e Edward se desculpou por isso, como se ele tivesse culpa de ser deliciosamente belo.

Ajudei o Edward a ir para o banheiro e para a minha alegria – ou não – ele entrou na banheira de cueca. Edward deitou e relaxou na banheira, e então começou a dormir. Eu o adverti por esse ato, mas não adiantou e um segundo depois sua cabeça ficou submersa.

– O que você está fazen-en-do – Edward falou num sussurro enquanto me via tirar as minhas roupas.

-Não é obvio? Tentando te manter vivo. – falei enquanto entrava na banheira. Corei ao ver que o Edward me lançava olhares de cobiça – E não me olha assim, isso já está insuportavelmente constrangedor – Porem devo admitir que gostei de ver que o Edward me desejava.

Sentei-me na banheira fazendo com que o corpo quente dele se recostasse ao meu, e esse simples fato estava me deixando... Excitada? Oh Deus, o que está havendo comigo? E porque estas malditas borboletas não se aquietam em meu estômago?

Fiquei fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, bochechas, peito, e agradeci aos céus por Edward estar de costas para mim, assim eu não pude sucumbir à vontade de beijar os seus lábios assim como fiz no carro.

Aos poucos fui percebendo que a temperatura de seu corpo voltara ao normal, fiz com que ele despertasse e sai apressada da banheira tentando fugir do meu Eu que gritava para que eu o abraçasse e beijasse, tentando fugir também das borboletas que faziam com que meu coração palpitasse.

Fui para o quarto de Alice procurar uma de suas roupas para que eu pudesse vestir. Estava procurando algo o mais simples possível, muito complicado se tratando de Alice a palavra simples não existe em seu vocabulário, então no fundo de uma das suas muitas gavetas, encontrei um vestido de algodão roxo.

Voltei ao quarto do Edward com uma xícara de chá nas mãos e fiz com que ele bebesse, foi ai que o inesperado aconteceu.

Edward disse que queria falar algo comigo, e para que eu não o interrompesse, então ele começou a falar da nossa ruptura, foi algo definitivamente equivocado, mas ao dizer que ele me amava fez com que as já conhecidas borboletas dominassem não só o meu estomago, mas também cada célula do meu corpo, fazendo com que o meu coração desse cambalhotas dentro do meu peito, e então lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, lágrimas estas que ainda não tinha um motivo determinado por mim, seriam de alegria? Tristeza? Não, definitivamente não era tristeza, talvez confusão.

Eu não sabia o que pensar e sentir os lábios do Edward sobre os meus definitivamente não estava ajudando, fez com que um frenesi tomasse o meu corpo e quando percebi já estava correspondendo o seu beijo. Não era isso que eu queria? Não é isso que eu _quero_? Cedo demais seus lábios deixaram os meus.

(N/A: _Foi aqui que o cap. anterior POV Edward terminou_ ;) )

-Bella... Eu te amo, se eu não te dissesse eu iria sufocar, não agüentava mais guardar só para mim, eu queria gritar para que todo o mundo ouvisse – Edward disse fazendo com que mais lágrimas saíssem de meus olhos afinal eu também o amo, não amo? – Você é o meu anjo, minha alma, minha vida, você é o meu _amor._

-Eu também amo você Edward... _Muito_, mas... Tudo está muito confuso para mim, em um dia _Pensei Que Fossemos Amigos_ e em outro você diz que me ama e tudo fica de cabeça para baixo – Falei não deixando de olhar para aquelas suas esmeraldas que são os seus olhos – Eu preciso de um tempo para mim, para digerir, pensar, nesse novo sentimento que nasceu de repente e que faz com que essas borboletas habitem o meu corpo quando você está.

-Não estou entendendo Bella – Edward disse enquanto pegava uma mecha solta de meu cabelo e colocava atrás de minha orelha, esse simples gesto fez com que meu coração desse cambalhotas – Se você diz que me ama em que quer pensar? Não há em que pensar meu anjo, apenas fique comigo, eu te amo, você me ama, nós nos amamos – ele falou e depois deu uma gargalhada – quase conjuguei todo o verbo amar, eu estou tão bobo.

-Eu só preciso de um tempo – falei enquanto o abraçava.

-Quanto tempo? Um dia... Dois? – Edward falou num tom serio.

-Uns 15 dias talvez...

-É tempo demais, o máximo que eu agüento é uma semana – ele disse enquanto fazia carinho nos meus cabelos. Não resisti me virei e selei nossos lábios.

-Eu te amo Edward – falei num sussurro.

-Que bom, assim não precisaremos mais dessa semana para pensar – ele disse dando o seu sedutor sorriso torto.

-Te amar, para mim já é um fato – eu falei e ele sorriu – a única coisa que preciso saber é que tipo de amor é este, eu não quero magoar nem a você e nem a mim mesma.

-Apenas, não demore muito Bella, ou serei preso por invadir a casa de um chefe de policia – Edward falou me fazendo gargalhar.

-É apenas uma semana Edward.

POV Edward

"É apenas uma semana Edward" foi o que Bella disse.

Desde aquele dia apenas se passaram 2 dias, 6 horas, 20 minutos e 45 segundos.

Eu estou me sentindo como um viciado em abstinência, fazendo com que cada segundo que passa seja como se fossem minutos, cada minuto parece horas, cada hora é como se fosse dias, cada dia como se fossem meses, cada mês como se fossem anos... Traduzindo, eu estou ficando louco, se é que já não estou. Depois que provei da minha droga – os lábios de Bella – está ficando cada vez mais difícil resistir a eles.

A única coisa que me consolava eram as aulas de biologia, pois é a que Bella dividia comigo e é pra ela que estou indo agora.

Cheguei à sala de aula e me sentei no lugar de costume esperando por ela. Bella chegou segundos depois, sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Bom dia meu anjo – falei próximo ao seu ouvindo fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

-Bom dia Cullen – Bella disse fazendo com que meu sorriso desaparecesse.

-Que feio Bella, eu te trato com o maior carinho e você é fria comigo – disse num tom de lamentação.

-Você fica muito fofo quanto faz esse biquinho – ela disse dando um leve apertão em minhas bochechas – e do que você quer que eu te chame?

-Amor? – perguntei fazendo uma sugestão.

-Depois que o prazo acabar eu penso sobre isso. – quando eu ia contestar o professor entrou na sala.

Sr. Banner deu inicio a aula e eu não estava prestando nenhuma atenção, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos da minha droga – leia-se Bella – gravando mentalmente todas as suas expressões, como o jeito que ela morde os lábios quando está nervosa, ou quando ela franzi o cenho quando está concentrada, o jeito que ela cora quando está envergonhada. Mas esse era o único momento que eu tinha para pelo menos falar com ela.

Rasguei uma folha do meu caderno e comecei:

.

EC: _Já pensou meu anjo? _

BS:_ Ainda estamos no segundo dia Edward_

EC: _Mas eu sinto como se já fizessem meses_

_**BS:**__ Eu estou pensando, relaxe..._

EC: _Não consigo ficar tanto tempo longe de você :(_

BS:_ Prometo que quando eu tiver chegado a uma conclusão você será o primeiro, a saber_

EC:_ Eu te amo_

_**BS:**__ Eu também te amo Edward_

EC: _Sabe Bella, eu realmente gostaria que você me chamasse de Amor_

BS:_ Vou pensar..._

EC:_ Com carinho?_

BS: _Claro meu __Amor__ :) _

SA¹: _sabia que você iria ceder, sou muito persuasivo _

BS: _Eu sei que é ... SA? _

SA¹: _S__eu __A__mor _

SA²: _*rolling eyes* seu bobo_

SA¹:_ SA? _

SA²: _S__eu __A__njo _

SA¹:_ Eu queria muito te beijar agora _– Vi Bella sorrir.

Então o sinal tocou, Bella olhou para mim e mordeu a boca. Meu Deus, essa mulher ainda me mata, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Arrumamos nossos materias e saímos da sala rumo ao estacionamento. Os corredores da escola já estavam vazios e silenciosos, acho que nossa sala era a única que ainda estava em aula.

-Bella – murmurei – Eu ainda quero te beijar.

-Daqui a alguns dias, talvez – ela falou sorrindo.

-Não consigo esperar tanto – falei para em seguida pressioná-la em uma das paredes do corredor – Posso? - falei pedindo a sua permissão.

- Harrãm – Bella sussurrou e eu parti para os seus lábios como se minha vida dependesse deles, afinal eu sou um viciado sucumbindo à minha droga.

Beijei-a, segurei a cintura da Bella como se tivesse medo de que ela fugisse, ela logo enfiou as mãos em meus cabelos dando leves puxadas me fazendo perceber que ela normalmente gostava de fazer isso. Suguei o seu lábio inferior e Bella logo deu passagem para que a minha língua deslizasse para o interior de sua boca me fazendo sentir o seu gosto que pouco a pouco já se tornava conhecido para mim.

Quando o nosso ar ficou escasso migrei os beijos para o seu pescoço me perdendo no aroma de morango que brotava em sua pele. Enquanto eu beijava o seu pescoço, Bella estava me deixando louco mordendo e sugando o nódulo da minha orelha fazendo com que sessões de arrepios passassem por mim.

Bella tirou as mãos de meus cabelos e as colocou debaixo da minha camisa, dando vários arranhões por ali cada vez mais me extasiando. Voltei a beijar os seus lábios sugando a sua língua, coloquei as minhas mãos por dentro da blusa da Bella também e sentir a maciez de sua pele me levou a loucura me fazendo gemer.

-Oh Edward, me desculpe, te machuquei? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

-Não, eu estava gostando e muito, estava gostando tanto que... – não ia falar a Bella que estava ficando excitado. – Você me deixa louco Bella.

-Você também... me deixa... Louca – Bella disse e eu não resisti puxei-a para um beijo novamente, mas foi um beijo mais calmo, com ternura, com amor.

Ficamos um tempo assim, apenas nos curtindo nos beijando, então cedo de mais, a Bella me lembrou que tínhamos que ir embora. A acompanhei até seu carro.

-Não demora muito para pensar meu anjo – pedi enlaçando a sua cintura com os meus braços.

-Não se preocupe meu amor, acho que depois do que aconteceu agora a pouco não tem mais em que pensar. – Bella e em seguida lhe dei um beijo castro antes dela entrar em seu carro e partir.

Fui para casa pensando em como as coisas mudaram e que infelizmente a espera continua, ainda bem que sou muito persuasivo.


	24. Capítulo 23

**No Capítulo Anterior...**

_Fui para casa pensando em como as coisas mudaram e que infelizmente a espera continua, ainda bem que sou muito persuasivo._

Cap. 23 – Falando Francamente.

POV Bella.

Edward... Quem diria que um nome me causaria tantas sensações diferentes. Quem diria que um dia eu iria me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo. Eu pedi o tempo para pensar, mas a verdade é que já não há mais nada para pensar, eu o amo, e isso já está mais do que definido para mim e por mim.

Mas como o mundo não é uma novela e muito menos uma fic em que as pessoas simplesmente vivem num conto de fadas do "Felizes para sempre" eu me recordo que num passado muito recente Edward já fora namorado de uma das minhas melhores amigas.

Angela.

E o que mais me atormenta é pensar no quão errado o meu namoro seria, não só aos meus olhos ou aos olhos do Edward, mas sim, aos olhos de Ang.

Sei que ela já construiu uma nova vida e que já está até com um novo namorado, mas será que eu estaria traindo a sua amizade me jogando nos braços do seu 'ex'? Será que eu estaria errada se me jogasse de corpo e alma nesse amor que eu sinto pelo Edward? Meu coração diz que não, mas a minha razão grita que sim. Mas como dizia o filósofo _Blaise Pascal_ _"O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece"._

Sábado...

O que fazer? Não posso pensar, pois todos os meus pensamentos me levam até _ele. _Não posso dormir, pois _ele_ aparece também em meus sonhos. Como uma chuva de verão todos os meus sentimentos apareceram de repente, de uma forma inesperada. Como se houvessem feito um botão de ligar e esqueceram-se de construir o de desligar, fazendo com que ele ficasse a vida toda em modo 'ON'.

Então aqui estou eu, olhando para o teto do meu quarto pensando no que dizer ao Edward e lutando contra o impulso de ir até ele, pois eu já estava viciada em seus beijos.

Eu acho que estou ficando louca. Preciso conversar, falar, _desabafar _com alguém tecnicamente de fora dessa situação. Não pode ser a Alice, pois com certeza ela daria gritinhos e esqueceria o mundo e as minhas reais duvidas, Rose então nem se fala, me faria comprar _lingerie_ sexy para usar com o Edward sendo que nem namorando estávamos.

Eu precisava de alguém que me falaria a verdade, por mais que essa "verdade" doesse.

Jacob...

Logo o seu nome me veio a cabeça. Por mais que o Jake seja meio louco às vezes, ele sempre foi um ótimo amigo e sempre esteve por perto quando precisei. E foi com esse pensamento que sei de casa, peguei o meu carro e dirigi até La Push, a reserva indígena em que Jake mora.

No caminho eu tentava não pensar no Edward, falhando miseravelmente. Meus pensamentos sempre vagavam para os beijos e caricias que trocamos no colégio, mas no momento eu nem me lembrava que ali era uma escola, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em como o Edward me deixa louca.

Foi bom perceber que ele me desejava, pois eu tanto vi, quanto senti a sua enorme ereção roçar em minha barriga. A principio fiquei meio tensa, mas relaxei ao sentir os beijos que o Edward me dava migrar para o meu pescoço, e também me fez perceber que se ele estava assim era por uma reação a mim, e a justificativa para isso é que ele me deseja, tanto quanto eu o desejo. Naquele momento, no colégio, eu me sentia quente quase febril e eu nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém, talvez com o Dean, mas eu estava sobre o efeito do álcool então não tem como comparar, mas ao chegar em casa eu pude compreender a expressão "_você me deixa toda molhada_", pois esse era o estava em que eu me encontrava: encharcada.

...

Suspirei com a lembrança e vi que já estava na frente da casa do Tio Billy – pai do Jacob.

Creio eu que pelo barulho que os meus pés fizeram no piso de madeira da pequena varanda, Jacob abriu a porta da casa sem que eu nem chegasse a bater na mesma.

-Bella! – Jacob falou surpreso porem feliz em me ver e deu-me um abraço em seguida.

-Hei Jake, eu estava com saudade – falei. Só nesse momento percebi a enorme falta que o Jake me faz.

-Pois é, você esqueceu-se dos velhos amigos...

-Esqueci nada, você que anda ocupado demais passando o rodo em metade da cidade – falei dando um fraco soco em seu braço. – Não se ofenda, só metade , porque a outra metade está comprometida ou não tem idade suficiente para você.

-Assim você inflama meu ego. – Jacob deu aquele sorriso que fazer com que qualquer problema desapareça... Menos o meu, não que ele seja de fato um _problema._

-Tenho tanta coisa para te contar...

-Então vamos dar uma volta na praia – Jacob falou enquanto me puxava pela mão.

-Como nos velhos tempos? – perguntei sorrido. Quando éramos pequenos, Jake e eu andávamos toda a extensão da praia de La Push pegando galhos de arvores secos para a noite fazermos uma fogueira com chamas de fogo azuis e verdes, fenômeno esse causado pelo salitre.

-Sim, como nos velhos tempos. – Jake disse já se pondo a caminhar – Hoje eu sou só seu Bells – ele falou passando a mão pelo peito definido e fazendo com cara sexy arrancando muitas risadas de mim.

...

-Nossa, eu perdi isso tudo? – Jacob disse espantado após ouvir minha narração de todos os meus encontros com o Edward, incluindo o mais recente deles, no colégio.

-Pois é Jake, a minha cabeça está a mil. – falei enquanto me sentava em um tronco de arvore que ao que parece a muitos anos havia caído na praia.

-Que a sua cabeça está a mil eu entendo, - Jacob começou vindo sentar-se ao meu lado – a única coisa que eu não entendo é o motivo dessa sua "confusão". – ele fez aspas no ar. – Não há motivos nem razão para isso.

-Como não há motivos Jake? Em um dia Edward é o meu melhor amigo, eu o amo como amigo e não tenho duvidas quanto a isso. Em outro todas as células do meu corpo gritam por ele, e ainda tem a Angela – suspirei – tenho que falar com ela antes de qualquer coisa.

-Falar com ela... Tipo pedir permissão? – Jacob disse fazendo uma careta – Isso é loucura Bella! Você não pode abdicar do que sente se sua amiga, que está do outro lado do país achar que não é conveniente.

-Mas ela era namorada do Edward, Jake...

-Você disse certo, '_era' _do verbo foi-se, não é mais, deixou de ser – Jacob disse me cortando – traduzindo: passado.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. – ele me cortou novamente. – Alem do mais, o Edward me disse que a garota já está até com namorado e você aqui pensando no que ela acha ou deixa de achar – Jacob segurou a minha mão entre as suas. – Bella, se ela de fato for a sua amiga não haverá problema algum, mas se ela achar que existe um problema, eu creio que você pode muito bem viver sem ela, afinal você tem a mim. – seu sorriso se alargou.

-Eu te amo Jake - Falei e o abracei em seguida.

-Olha Bella, o Edward agora é o meu amigo, e acho que ele não vai gostar muito de saber, mas, eu também te amo. – Jake disse gargalhando e me fazendo rir junto.

Passei o restante do dia na casa dos Black, comemos macarronada do Tio Billy, riamos das piadas totalmente sem noção que o Jake contava e no final do dia fizemos a fogueira. Fiquei lá por um bom tempo, então percebi que já estava tarde e fui para casa.

Ao passar pela porta da sala de minha residência me deparei com uma cena cômica. Charlie e Emmett estavam dormindo abraçados no sofá minúsculo, com a TV ligada passando Caverna do Dragão. Sorri. Desliguei a TV e fiz com que os dois acordassem para ir para a cama.

Fui para o meu quarto e me pus a ligar para a Angela, por mais que o Jake tenha dito que eu não devia explicações isso iria fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Liguei.

Chamou... Chamou... Chamou... Mas o telefone só caia na caixa postal, por esse motivo desisti. Se ela não atendeu foi porque não era pra ser e ponto.

Minha decisão já fora tomada e segunda-feira o Edward saberia qual foi ela.


	25. Capítulo 24

► **No Capítulo Anterior...**

_Liguei._

_Chamou... Chamou... Chamou... Mas o telefone só caia na caixa postal, por esse motivo desisti. Se ela não atendeu foi porque não era pra ser e ponto._

_Minha decisão já fora tomada e segunda-feira o Edward saberia qual foi ela._

Cap. 24 – O fim de uma espera.

**POV Edward**

Loucura...

Desde que me vi apaixonado por meu anjo, essa palavra já faz parte do meu vocabulário.

Para que pensar? Porque Bella tem que pensar em algo? Será que ela não sente o mesmo que eu? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta... Eu queria ir à sua casa, tomá-la em meus braços e fazer com que ela jamais conseguisse e quisesse sair de meu lado. Loucura? Doentio? Não... Apenas amor.

E foi assim que passei todo o meu final de semana, pensando nela... Na minha Bella, meu anjo... Minha vida e talvez minha morte.

Alice aparecia de hora em hora perguntando o que estava acontecendo comigo e porque eu não saia do meu quarto. Eu queria dizer que era porque _Ela _não estava na minha sala, mas me limitei a apenas ignorar. Tudo o que eu menos queria era uma Alice saltitante querendo entrar nos meus dramas.

...

Segunda-Feira...

Nunca gostei tanto de uma segunda, mas estou aprendendo a amá-la agora. Assim que vi os primeiros raios de sol surgir me levantei num salto da cama e sai ansiando por vê-la.

Sai de casa sem ao menos tomar café da manhã. Para quê me importar com míseros detalhes como me alimentar se a fome que eu sentia ninguém poderia saciar no momento... Minha fome de Bella.

Peguei o meu carro e dirigi até a casa dos Swan, quero tanto estar com meu anjo que ficarei de longe escondido, mas sempre por perto, vivendo para cuidar e proteger, mesmo sem me ver ou sem saber onde estou, mas a única certeza que eu tenho é que não conseguirei esperar para vê-la no colégio.

...

A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu jamais conseguiria ficar parado na frente na casa do meu anjo resistindo à tentação de ir até ela. Eu nunca conseguiria me manter parado quando eu sei que o que me separa de seus lindos e expressivos olhos chocolate, de sua deliciosa boca provocante ou de seu incrível e tentador aroma de morangos é apenas uma parede. Quando dei por mim já estava caminhando sob a leve garoa que caia em Forks ao seu encontro. Dei uma leve batida na porta e quem me recebeu foi o Emmett.

-Hei Edward – Emmett me cumprimentou dando-me um leve, para ele, soco em meu ombro.

-Hei cara, - retribui o gesto – a Bella está? – perguntei me esticando para olhar pro cima de seu ombro.

-Está sim cara, mas ainda não desceu pro café – ele disse me permitindo passar. Ao entrar na casa vi que o Chefe Swan ainda estava em casa e tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente.

-Olá Edward, já tomou café? – perguntou sem realmente de encarar.

-Na verdade... Não Senhor – falei simplesmente, eu não poderia dizê-lo que estava louco de vontade de ver e sentir sua filha em seus braços que o café era apenas um detalhe sórdido, na verdade até que eu poderia dizer, mas correria o risco de sair de lá com um furo a mais no corpo, pois definitivamente ele me daria um tiro.

-Então senta ai mano, toma café enquanto a Bellinha não desce. – Emmett disse enquanto se sentava – Provavelmente a Bella esteja no banho e pela demora ela está na banheira. – no mesmo instante engoli seco. Várias imagens e fantasias de Bella numa banheira comigo inundaram a minha mente, só que dessa vez eu não estaria debilitado, com febre ao algo do tipo como da outra vez, dessa vez Bella e eu faríamos coisas mais produtivas, eu estaria participando mais ativamente do "banho". Deixei um gemido escapar pelos meus lábios, fato este que não passou despercebido pelo Emmett.

-Algum problema Edward? – perguntou ele.

-Não – me apressei em dizer. Sentei-me à mesa para esconder a minha quase evidente ereção. Se apenas um pensamento me deixa assim, imagine vendo ao vivo e a cores? Melhor nem imaginar para evitar momentos constrangedores.

- Então Edward... O que faz aqui tão cedo que não pode esperar a Bella chegar à escola? – perguntou o Charlie. E agora, o que eu diria? "_Sr. Swan, eu estou viciado na sua filha e a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é no amasso que nós demos no colégio_" Se eu queria continuar vivo dizer isso estava fora de questão, pois ou ele ou Emmett me colocaria pra fora a chutes e ponta pés.

-Sempre tão direto não é pai? – sorri ao ouvir a voz de sino da Bella, meu anjo pareceu pra me salvar... Ou não. – Então Edward, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – Bella me perguntou com certo divertimento.

- Eu... Eu... Érr... Eu só... – Eu gaguejava sem saber o que dizer pedindo socorro com os olhos a Bella, mas ela parecia se divertir ainda mais, e eu achando que ela era um anjo. Charlie me olhava esperando a resposta, resposta essa que eu não podia ou não sabia dar.

-Na verdade – começou o Emmett – fui eu quem ligou pro Edward. – por essa eu não esperava, eu seria salvo pelo grandão. – Bem, o carro da Bellinha está na revisão então eu pedi pro Edward vir buscá-la para levar ao colégio já que eu ainda vou passar na casa dos Hale para pegar, nos dois sentidos da palavra, a minha Deusa. Fiz mal? – Eu estava boquiaberto com o argumento do Emmett. Eu cheguei tão vidrado na casa que nem notei que o carro da Bella não estava na sua habitual vaga. Emmett me deu um sorriso confiante e ao mesmo tempo me dizer com o olhar "_Me deve uma e eu vou cobrar_".

Emmett me confunde, às vezes ele agi como um louco de ciúmes da irmã mais nova, e de outras vezes ele me ajuda com relação a irmã. Confuso, no mínimo curioso.

-Certo, certo, isso justifica tudo. – falou o Charlie desconfiado voltando a se concentrar em suas panquecas.

Voltei a encarar a Bella e só então notei como ela estava linda. Usava uma calça jeans justa, blusa roxa de mangas colada ao corpo deixando em evidencia as suas belas curvas, nada muito chamativo, mas sim perfeito para mim, em seus pés estava o seu costumeiro all star.

-Okay, agora que todos já sabem o que o Edward faz aqui _tão cedo, _acho melhor irmos para a escola. – Bella disse me tirando do transe criado pela minha obsessão, ela me puxou pela mão me guiando em direção a saída.

Sentir a sensação de suas mãos sobre as minhas foi como se o vazio que senti durante todo o final de semana que estava sem ela desaparecesse afinal eu estava novamente com a Bella. Então como um tipo de magnetismo, eu me sentia sendo puxado para ela. Segui de encontro aos seus lábios, seu gosto doce me inebriava como uma droga que se apodera dos sentidos de um viciado em estado avançado. Quando eu iria aprofundar Bella me dá um empurrão sutil.

-O que foi? – perguntei confuso

-Você está louco? – Ela perguntou meio que afirmando, com o cenho franzido.

-Sim, eu estou louco – Eu disse _tentando_ dar-lhe um novo beijo – Mas se eu estou louco é por você – sussurrei em seu ouvido fazendo com que Bella se arrepiasse. Confesso que era muito bom saber o efeito que lhe causo talvez eu possa usar isso ao meu favor futuramente.

-Eu.. Érr.. Vamos logo! – Bella se encaminhou para o meu carro - e saiba que vamos chegar muito cedo. Afinal o que deu em você para madrugar na minha porta?

-Eu só estava com saudades – falei envergonhado e vi que um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

Entramos no meu carro e seguimos rumo a Forks High School em silencio. Ao chegar ao nosso destino, ambos saimos do corro e caminhamos lado a lado no estacionamento totalmente deserto da escola. Realmente está muito cedo, mas fale isso a um cara que não via a hora de ver o amor da sua vida, provavelmente ele não vá te dar um pingo de atenção.

Não sei para onde Bella estava indo, mas mesmo assim eu a segui sem indar sequer para onde estavamos indo, pois eu a seguiria aonde quer que ela vá, nem que isso me matasse, talvez isso que seja amor, confiar no outro incondicionalmente. Não foi preciso Bella dizer uma só palavra para eu saber que finalmente nos deparamos com aquilo que eu mais anciava... O fim da espera.

**(N/A:** Eu ia terminar o cap. Aqui, mas como eu estou em falta com vocês vou seguir mais um pouco.. um pouquinho só hein? Kkkk**)**

Bella POV

Estavamos Edward e eu caminhando lado a lado no estacionamente completamente deserto do colegio. Isso deve-se ao fato do Cullen ter aparecido às 6:00 da manhã na minha casa. A principio eu até que fique com raiva, mas fui "desarmada" quando o mesmo disse que só o fez porque estava com saudades minha.

Seguimos ambos sem dizer sequer uma palavra, mas não era um silencio incomodo, esse momento de silencio servia para refletir pois eu estava naquele momento entrando num caminho meio que sem volta.

Só vim despertar do meu "momento de reflexão" quando estavamos dentro de uma sala, como cheguei até ela eu não sei a única coisa que sei que é o Edward estava comigo. A sala era fora da escola, provavelmente seja o antigo laboratorio de biologia, não posso afirmar isso pois eu não recebi aulas nesse lugar, talvez o meu pai tivesse tido aulas aqui. Dentro da sala continha muitos materias e cadeiras destruidas, estava tudo muito empoeirado e a única luz que tinha no lugar era a que entrava pelo telhado parcialmente destruido, esse definitivamente vai ser o lugar que vou vim quando precisar ficar sozinha.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui Bella? – Edward falou pela primeira vez desde que descemos do carro.

-Eu já tenho a minha decisão Edward, falei fitando aquelas duas incriveis esmeraldas – eu já fiz a minha escolha. – Meu coração parecia que iria sair do meu peito tamanha a minha euforia.

-Então diga, e por favor o faça antes que essa espera me mate – Edward disse enquanto seguirava as minhas mãos. Nesse momento a única coisas que eu pensava era em como eu sou uma idiota, estava fazendo o Edward sofrer mesmo que não seja intencionalmente, então eu disse tentando acabar com a agonia que via em seus olhos, eu disse não por mim, mas por ele.

-Eu escolho você Edward – silencio... não estava preparada para isso. Então começei a falar descontroladamente, talvez ele tenha desistido de mim, talvez tenha cansado de esperar. – Eu escolho te amar, eu te amo Edward Cullen. Mesmo que seja uma escolha equivocada, é preferivel errar por tentar do que se lamentar pensando no que poderia ter sido. – Mais silencio, Edward me olhava intensamente sem dizer nada. – Edward, eu sei que fui tola te fazendo esperar, mas por favor, não desista de mim, eu sempre achei que não faz sentido você me amar, afinal você é tão bonito e eu o que sou? Extremamente comum, e o contraste entre nós dois é totalmente gritante e me faz ficar ainda mais desinteressante e...

- Dá para você por favor para de falar besteira e me deixar curtir esse momento? – Edward me disse – Não sabe como isso me faz feliz Bella, não sabe como esperei por isso.

-Me desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto – sorri e ele retribuiu. Edward selou os nossos lábios com um beijo cheio de significados e um deles definitivamente é amor.

- Valeu a pena esperar, - Ele disse quando separou nossos lábios - e a proposito, eu tambem te amo meu anjo.


	26. Capítulo 25

►**No capítulo anterior...**

_-Me desculpe por te fazer esperar tanto – sorri e ele retribuiu. Edward selou os nossos lábios com um beijo cheio de significados e um deles definitivamente é amor._

_- Valeu aà pena esperar, - Ele disse quando separou nossos lábios - e a propositopropósito, eu tambemtambém te amo meu anjo._

Cap. 25 – Sensações

POV Bella

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que Edward e eu iniciamos o nosso romance às escondidas. De inicio foi meio dificil, já que ambos não conseguimos ficar muito tempo – leia-se mais de 3 minutos – sem nos tocar, nos beijar, nos _sentir. _Nós estamos apenas tentando manter o nosso namoro entre nós dois, que somos os unicosúnicos interessados, afinal tudo o que menos queremos são pessoas se achando no direito de se meter no nosso relacionamento.

A principio Edward não se agradou com a ideia, disse que se as pessoas se meterem é só cortar o mau pela raiz e estará tudo perfeito, mas quando eu falei dos benefícios de eu ser apenas dele e ele apenas meu, fora o fato que escondido tudo fica mais gostoso e se mostrou mais receptivo.

Ficar ao lado do Edward está cada vez mais complicado, ele faz com que eu me sinta excitada só por sentir o seu cheiro, e creio eu que este é um sentimento reciproco dado que em algumas situações em que as coisas meio que esquentavam ele sempre diz algo como "_Bella, você me deixa louco_" ou "_Não faz ideia do efeito que tem sobre mim_".

Hoje arrumamos uma desculpa para ficarmos juntos e melhor, _sozinhos _em minha casa. Para todos os efeitos vamos fazer um trabalho da escola para entregar na segunda-feira. Sendo hoje sexta-feira Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice vão sair para um boate que inaugurou recentemente em Seattle, e meu pai... bom, esse anda muito misteriosamente estranho ultimamente, então a casa será apenas minha e do Edward, e o melhor ainda estava por vir, o meu pai para que o Edward me fizesse companhia ficando para dormir, pois não me queria sozinha dentro de casa, quando ele disse isso, eu quase pulei em seu pescoço e o enchi e beijos, só não o fiz realmente pois ele poderia ligar os pontos o meu namoro com o Edward passaria de romance às escondias, para capa de noticia do jornal de Forks.

...

Como faltava pouco para o Edward chegar eu resolvi fazer uma pesquisa e imprimir uma boa quantidade de folhas para dar veracidade aos fatos, fiz uma capa e tudo mais, devo admitir que estava me empenhando me fazer sentir como uma agente duplo.

Ao terminar o trabalho de mentirinha, fui para a sala e me deitei no sofá e fiquei assistindo um programa bobo que exibia na TV. Em algum determinado momento acabei pegando no sono.

...

Senti beijos serem distribuídos em meu rosto, boca, e descendo para o meu pescoço, braços fortes me envolvendo e me puxando mais de encontro ao seu corpo deliciosamente perfeito, inspirei aquele perfume que a muito me consome e não aguentei soltei um gemido baixo.

-Esta é uma bela forma de ser acordada – falei passando os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto Edward agora sugava a minha orelha fazendo com que sessões de arrepios passassem pelo meu corpo.

-Eu realmente não me importaria de fazê-lo sempre que quiser- Edward disse dentando-se por cima de mim e avançando em meus lábios, eu jamais me cansaria de beijá-lo. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, nossas línguas se encontravam uma reconhecendo a outra, mas infelizmente o ar foi ficando cada vez mais escasso e tivemos que nos afastar dando singelos selinhos.

-Acho melhor subirmos amor, não vai ser legal se o senhor Swan chegar mais cedo e me ver dando uns amaços em sua filhinha caçula – Ele disse rindo.

-Ok, o que você sugere que façamos? Não são todos os dias que temos um lugar apenas para nós sem ninguém para interromper. – falei sorrindo abertamente enquanto me levantava.

-Que tal colocar um filme do DVD que fica em seu quarto? – Edward sugeriu fazendo o meu queixo cair, aqui estava eu achando que daríamos um grande passo na nossa relação e ele está querendo ver filme? Ora, francamente!

-Pelo amor de Deus Edward, nós temos a casa para uso único e exclusivo nosso e você está querendo ver filme? – eu falei alterada. Mas, para a minha surpresa o Edward caiu na risada, rindo não, ele estava gargalhando. – Do que está rindo? – perguntei – Conte-me a piada porque eu também quero rir.

-Bella meu anjo, eu disse que poderíamos colocar um filme no DVD, mas em hipótese alguma eu disse que iríamos assistir-lo. – ele disse essa ultima parte muito próximo ao meu ouvido.

-Agora sim você me deixou animada, até me arrepiei. – falei sorrindo.

-Isto não é ficar arrepiada, arrepiada você fica quando está com frio – Edward estava se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, fato este de estava me deixando em chamas – Você está com frio Bella? – ele perguntou roçando os lábios por toda a extensão do meu pescoço, eu simplesmente neguei com a cabeça – Foi o que eu pensei então os fatos me levam a crer que você, assim como eu, está ficando muito excitada. – Dito isso ele avançou para os meus lábios de forma delirante. De repente meus pés não mais alcançavam o chão.

Edward me pegou no colo e avançou escada a cima rumo ao meu quarto sem nunca quebrar o nosso delicioso beijo, como ele está conseguindo tal feito eu não sei, o que eu apenas sei é que estava tudo maravilhoso.

Edward me colocou no chão já na porta do meu quarto, antes de adentrar no mesmo, me encostou na parede que ficava entre meu quarto e o do Emmett e voltou a me beijar de forma urgente. Não satisfeito apenas em sugar os meus lábios sua boca desceu para o meu pescoço, continuou descendo até chegar ao meu colo.

Minhas mãos incontroláveis puxavam os cabelos do Edward, apertavam os seus braços e agora me coloquei a desabotoar a sua camisa. Quando enfim consegui terminar de fazê-lo passei as mãos em seu peito nu me deliciando com a sensação e arrancando gemidos de aceitação do Edward. Ele vendo que estava em desvantagem começou então a tirar a camiseta que eu ainda usava. Para ajudá-lo na tarefa levantei os meus braços olhando em seus belos olhos verdes, era como se estivéssemos conectados ou em outra dimensão.

Edward então voltou a me beijar me apertando com força de encontro ao seu corpo, senti algo pressionando a minha barriga, ele então se afastou creio que para não me assustar, mas eu não me assustaria, até porque eu já o havia sentido antes num passando não muito distante, no dia da festa do meu aniversário. (Volte ao **Cap. 15** para relembrar XD) Sendo assim me pressionei mais à sua ereção arrancando um longo gemido do Edward.

-Humm Bella, nós ainda estamos no corredor – Edward disse dando um sorriso torto. O calor do momento era tanto que eu nem me lembrava que estava no corredor da minha casa e em pé.

-Então o que estamos esperando para entrarmos no quarto?


	27. Capítulo 26

'Eu voltei…. Desculpem a demora, mas minha vida tá um caos, mudança de gestão na empresa – odiei – ou seja, tÔ sem tempo até pra pensar.

Mas então.. ahi está mais um cap. Da Fic, e esse está bem grandinho já que eu demorei tanto não podia voltar com pouca merda néh? Ahushuahush

Bjux… divirtam-se

►**No capítulo anterior...**

_-Humm Bella, nós ainda estamos no corredor – Edward disse dando um sorriso torto. O calor do momento era tanto que eu nem me lembrava que estava no corredor da minha casa e em pé._

_-Então o que estamos esperando para entrarmos no quarto?_

****Fim POV Bella****

Cap. 26 - Tentação

POV Edward 

Quando te disserem que tudo que é escondido fica mais gostoso... Acredite.

O meu relacionamento ás escondidas com a Bella está cada vez melhor, devo confessar que no começo essa ideia não me agradou. O fato era que eu não entendia o porquê de Bella querer esconder que temos algo se tudo o que eu queria e quero no momento é gritar para que todo o mundo escute e saiba que ela é minha. Possessivo? Talvez.

Hoje estou aqui me arrumando para ir a sua casa, afinal não são todos os dias que podemos namorar em paz sem sermos interrompidos por nossos queridos e amáveis irmãos, como no caso de Emmett irônico me perguntando se eu iria precisar de ajuda para pegar a minha mala para me mudar para a sua casa, ou a Alice reclamando que eu estou monopolizando a Bella, então é em esses e outros momentos que me dá vontade de gritar para aqueles que pensam que somos amigos que o nosso relacionamento vai alem.

Saí de casa as pressas, avisando a Esme onde ela poderia me encontrar caso precisasse de algo_ importante _e dirigi até a residência dos Swan. Ao chegar ao meu destino notei que a casa estava muito tranqüila exceto pelo som que vinha da TV, então peguei a chave reserva que fica sob um vazo de planta e em seguida abri a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. Quando eu finalmente entrei na casa me deparo com uma visão que ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser de um anjo, na minha mente fértil tornasse algo totalmente distorcido pela falta de sexo.

Bella estava com um short curtinho verde, deixando suas belas pernas à mostra, e uma camiseta de algodão branca que marcava a sua cinturinha fina e seus seios firmes e perfeitos. Ela se encontrava totalmente adormecida deitada no sofá parecendo verdadeiramente um anjo, _meu anjo da tentação_.

Eu tentei..

Juro que tentei, mas a Bella é tentadora demais para o seu próprio bem, então eu não resisti e quando percebi a minha boca já estava passeando pelo seu corpo, saboreando cada parte dele e me fazendo sucumbir ao delicioso e maravilhoso, como tudo que vem de Bella, aroma de frutas – morangos para ser mais especifico – e como se isso já não fosse o suficiente para me deixar maluco, Bella solta um gemido de satisfação fazendo com que toda a minha mente ficasse turva, nublada pelo desejo que ela desperta de forma intensa dentro de mim.

Eu não estava conseguindo controlar os meus instintos, só queria no momento saciar o meu desejo que gritava para se libertar da prisão que se tornou a minha calça. Eu beijava e sugava todas as partes que podia e não podia, que era certo ou errado, saboreando cada milímetro do corpo da Bella. Ela ao invés de me impedir, gritar comigo, me chamar de louco, tarado ou algo do gênero, não, me incitava a continuar gemendo em meu ouvido me deixando louco.

Tive um estalo da consciência quando lembrei onde estávamos – no sofá da sala de sua casa – a peguei no colo e subi as escadas rumo ao andar superior numa velocidade inumana, mas parei no corredor decidindo o que fazer, fato que esse que Bella não estava ajudando muito já que ela começou a desabotoar os botões da minha camisa. Eu não a impedi, mas deveria, a quem eu estou querendo enganar, eu estou amando isso tudo, então liguei a minha mente no modo '_Foda-se' _e comecei a retirar a sua blusa também.

_Tentador..._

Essa palavra estava aparecendo cada vez mais freqüentemente em meu dicionário, talvez seja porque o meu subconsciente esteja tentando me alertar de forma gritante e ainda piscando a palavra 'tentador' em letras garrafais e luz de neon, e a prova disso é a minha enorme e evidente ereção que pulsava por um contato mais intimo.

Eu estava tentando a todo custo me manter calmo, mas tendo a Bella gemendo o meu nome estava me alucinando. Minha pouca calma foi para o ralo quando ela sugeriu de forma sexy para que fossemos para o quarto meu membro se contorceu dentro da minha boxer. Bella não sabe onde ela está se metendo, afinal isso não é algo que uma namorada possa sugerir a um cara que está há quase dois meses sem sexo.

Eu fiz o que ela sugeriu de bom grado, porque ao que parecia eu não era o único que estava tomado de desejo, pois ao finalmente entrarmos em seu quarto, Bella simplesmente avançou sobre mim, puxando-me par a cama e cobrindo o meu corpo com o seu. Ela passou a distribuir beijos molhados em meu pescoço e continuando descendo até chegar ao meu peito.

Eu estava gemendo alucinado, me encontrava no cume da excitação. Bella voltou a beijar a minha boca, o que eu agradeci mentalmente, pois os meus lábios já sentiam falta dos seus, então ela olhou em meus olhos e o que eu vi com certeza eram reflexos dos meus, amor e desejo. Bella então começou a desabotoar as minhas calças, sem muito sucesso.

-Que tal uma ajudinha aqui hein? – Bella disse no momento em que começou a tirar o seu próprio short de maneira quase desesperada.

Eu encarava a Bella apenas de calçinha de _soutien_ e ela o fazia o mesmo comigo, a diferença era que ela olhava em um ponto especifico, o meio de minhas pernas. Quando viu que eu a peguei no flagra corou intensamente.

-Acho melhor fechar a porta. – falei ao ver que devido ao calor do momento Bella se esqueceu de fechar a porta. A visão que eu tive fez o meu membro latejar e liberar gotículas de pré-gozo. Bella andando de calcinha quase me fez perder o juízo, ou pouco que me restava dele, e prensá-la na parede e estocar fundo e forte até ela ficar sem forças em meus braços.

Bella fechou e trancou a porta, voltou para frente da cama e ficou me encarando, parecendo pensar no que fazer, ou se isso é realmente o que ela quer fazer e foi o que bastou, foi ai que eu percebi que ela não estava pronta e fazer algo só por desejo não é uma coisa que eu quero para ela, não quero que Bella se arrependa depois, quero que ela recorde do memento sem arrependimentos.

Peguei a sua mão e puxei-a para a cama, só que dessa vez eu estava por cima, tomando cuidado para que as nossas intimidades não se toquem, pois no momento eu estava me sentindo um fio desencapado, qualquer coisa me faria entrar em curto circuito.

-Bella, nós não vamos fazer isso hoje – eu disse juntando todas as minhas forças pra não continuar aonde paramos.

-Porque não? – Bella perguntou em choque – Você não estava gostando?

-Por favor Bella, não complique ainda mais as coisas. – falei de olhos fechados, pois a imagem que eu estava tendo da Bella estava fazendo o meu membro continuar firme que nem rocha, sem ocilar nem um segundo.

-Quantas vezes conseguimos um momento como esse... Sozinhos? – Ela disse fazendo carinho em meus ombros – São raras as ocasiões, e hoje que enfim conseguimos você diz que 'Não vamos fazer isso hoje', se não é hoje, quando será?

-Olha meu anjo, não é isso, eu quero muito fazer isso, só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria fazer isso agora, mas não pode ser assim, por impulso. – disse e Bella me olhava com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo.

-Ed você está me traindo? – Bella perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Olha se estiver pode me dizer, eu não vou brigar com você nem algo parecido, eu vou entender já que você já tinha uma vida sexual ativa antes de namorarmos e ...

- Você ficou louca? De onde tirou tanta coisa absurda? – falei exasperado – É claro que eu não te traio, a não ser com você mesma e isso não é trair. – Estávamos tento uma conversa totalmente estranha em uma posição mais estranha ainda.

-Essa é a única justificativa, já que eu sei que você não é gay – ela falou e respirou fundo para em seguida continuar – Você está tanto tempo sem sexo, e eu aqui querendo me entregar para você e você simplesmente não me quer, é algo de errado comigo? Se for pode dizer.

-Para de ser absurda Bella, eu estou fazendo isso por você anjo – falei acariciando suas maçãs do rosto – Lembra quando eu te contei que tive a minha primeira vez?

-Sim, com aquela vaca da Kate, nunca gostei dela – disse mal humorada.

-Foco Bella, você lembra? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça – Nesse mesmo dia você me disse que queria que a sua fosse em um lugar especial, com rosas, velas, e que você realmente estivesse certa do passo que iria dar.

-Você esqueceu o mais importante – Bella falou me cortando – Você esqueceu que eu quero com alguém que realmente me ame, e que esse seja um sentimento recíproco, e eu te amo Ed, acho que sempre te amei, e sempre vou te amar, aquela coisas eu lhe disse quando tinha 14 anos.

-Mas eu quero que seja especial para você anjo, quero que seja num momento de comum acordo, não que seja movido pelo desejo.

-Eu te desejo Edward, eu te amo, e esse momento e lugar já são especiais para mim – Bella disse mudando de posição, ficando por cima de mim e tomando a minha boca num beijo urgente e desesperando.

-Bella – Chamei entre um beijo e outro – Bella, o que está fazendo? – perguntei fazendo uma força hercúlea para não sucumbir ao desejo evidente.

-Por favor Ed, esse já é o momento certo – Ela disse ofegante e voltou a me beijar então a sua intimidade se esfregou na minha separados apenas por nossas roupas intimas fazendo Bella e eu soltarmos um gemido.

-Por favor digo eu Bella, você não está pronta – Eu disse, e saiu quase como um gemido. 'Ela não está pronta... Ela não está pronta' eu repetia isso mentalmente quase como um mantra sagrado para que eu não ficasse cego de desejo de jogasse tudo pelo espaço.

-Eu estou mais do que pronta. – Bella disse levando a minha mão para a sua intimidade de encontrava-se totalmente molhada, 'Droga, ela realmente está pronta para mim'. Ouvi Bella gemer com o contato de meus dedos com o seu clitóris e então comecei a brincar com ele entre meus dedos arrancando dela gritos de prazer.

-Eu posso cuidar disso para você amor.

CONTINUA...

'Ok, espero que tenham gostando, dêem suas opiniões/criticas/elogios nos reviews .. se gostam da fic, recomendem pois poucas pessoas fizeram isso =/

E chega de pedir coisa a vocês, vc's já fazem o bastante só por ler a fic e aguardar eu postar,

Muito Obrigado.

_**PS: NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC!**_**'**


	28. Capítulo 27

_Oiie gente, quanto tempo não é?_

_Eu sei, também estava com saudade, mas o fato é que eu estou trabalhando demais e não encontro tempo para escrever =/, mas sempre que dá lá estou eu com meu caderno escrevendo pra vocês e por vocês._

_Nossa fic está caminhando para a reta final =/_

_Chega de papo, e vamos ao que interessa _

_OBS: Precisamos conversar lá embaixo _

►**No Capitulo Anterior...**

_-Eu estou mais do que pronta. – Bella disse levando a minha mão para a sua intimidade de encontrava-se totalmente molhada, 'Droga, ela realmente está pronta para mim'. Ouvi Bella gemer com o contato de meus dedos com o seu clitóris e então comecei a brincar com ele entre meus dedos arrancando dela gritos de prazer._

_-Eu posso cuidar disso para você amor._

Cap. 27 – Descobertas

**POV Edward.**

Quem disse que a mente domina o corpo estava totalmente equivocado, no meu caso especificamente.

Lutar contra a minha mente eu estava conseguindo, mas contra o meu corpo estava sendo uma tarefa complicada.

Pode parecer idiotice de um homem desesperado por inventar uma desculpa do porque está agindo como um virgem em sua primeira noite que não consegui controlar sua ereção, mas eu acho que o meu 'amigão' lá embaixo está desenvolvendo algum tipo de personalidade própria, ele não pode ver a Bella que já está 'batendo continência'.

Bella estava totalmente entregue a mim, ansiando por mim, pelos meus toques, eu queria agir por impulso e rasgar as nossas roupas e consumir o ato visando apenas o nosso prazer, no entanto eu não conseguia. O Edward racional é mais ativo em mim.

Eu começo a acreditar que talvez seja porque eu conheço a Bella desde sempre, sei de todos os seus segredos, gostos, _sonhos. _

Eu sei como ela quer a sua primeira vez e agir por impulso não iria ajudar em nada, ela poderia até se arrepender um dia. Mas de uma coisa eu não queria privá-la... Prazer.

Tirei minha mão de dentro da sua calcinha isso fez com que Bella soltasse um muxoxo de frustração imaginando que eu iria fugir, sorri para ela e girei nossos corpos na cama tomando a posição de comando fazendo Bella sorrir surpresa. Beijei os seus lábios e fui descendo passando pelo seu pescoço indo rumo aos seus seios. Os acariciei ainda por cima do _soutien_, eles eram perfeitos. Minha boca salivava ansiando por descobrir o seu gosto.

Passei a mão por suas costas procurando pelo feche e não encontrei. Suspirei frustrado e encarei a Bella confuso.

-Está procurando isso? – Bella perguntou sorrindo enquanto abria o soutien que possuía o feche frontal em forma de uma gota de cristal.

-Uau, adorei – falei sorrindo – isso facilita muito as coisas – Coloquei ambas as mãos sobre seus seios e me senti estranhamente nervoso, então comecei a massageá-los e imaginar qual gosto eles teriam. Cansado de imaginar abocanhei um deles não deixando de massagear o outro.

Seu sabor era delicioso.

Bella suspirava e soltava uns gemidos baixou quando eu sugava e /ou mordiscava seus mamilos, eu estava me sentindo no paraíso apenas por arrancar um gemido seu.

Eu sugava, mordia, lambia seus seios, acho que desenvolvi um novo vicio. Bella levou as mãos aos meus cabelos com receio de que eu me afastasse e a deixasse em chamas, doce engano.

-Por favor, Edward, pare de me torturar e vamos ao que interessa – Bella disse de olhos fechados, sua boca estava entre aberta deixando seus lábios muito convidativos para um beijo.

-Nós não vamos fazer isso hoje meu anjo. – sussurrei enquanto voltava a beijar seu pescoço, não deixando de passar minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo, como se quisesse me familiarizar com ele.

-O que? Então o que nós estamos fazendo – Bella disse um tanto alterada apontando para ela e para mim apenas de roupas intimas.

-Eu não falei que jamais faríamos, eu apenas disse que _hoje_ não. – eu disse sorrindo para a sua atitude – Hoje apenas irei te dar prazer, então, por favor, só relaxe e curta o momento. - falei e comecei a beijar seu corpo, passando pela barriga e indo em direção ao meu foco principal.

Cheguei a sua calcinha e não esperei um segundo para retirar aquela pequena peça odiosa, quando o fiz senti que Bella ficou um pouco tensa, mais um claro sinal de que ela realmente não estava pronta, e sim com desejo.

Meu estado de excitação já tinha atingido todos os níveis possíveis. Eu poderia nomear o estado que me encontro como 'Duro feito rocha'.

Estava tentando o quanto podia – e não podia - não encostar a minha ereção nela, mas isso estava meio que.. complicado, já que o 'Edzinho' estava "gritando" para que eu o massageasse e tentasse assim diminuir a dor que eu começava a sentir.

Bella esfregava uma perna na outra tentando assim encontrar algum tipo de fricção.

Voltei a abrir as suas pernas e comecei a massagear o seu clitóris sendo assim recompensado com gemidos de aceitação. Não resisti à vontade de sentir o seu gosto e comecei a estimulá-la com a boca, beijando-a, mordendo, sugando, lambendo e assim ela se contorceu chegando ao cume do prazer.

Deitei-me de costas na cama e puxei Bella para o meu peito. Ela estava pensativa, em silencio.

-O que houve, não gostou? – perguntei receoso.

-Não, quero dizer, sim eu gostei... muito – ela disse – Isso foi incrível.

-Que bom que consegui proporcionar isso a você – lhe falei e dei um beijo em seu cabelo.

-Ed, eu fico pensando, se nem chegamos as "vias de fato" e já foi incrível, então quando "chegarmos lá" vai ser tão bom quanto, ou melhor? – perguntou Bella subitamente interessada no assunto.

-Multiplique essa sensação por dois. – Falei sorrindo – Anjo, isso é só um aperitivo perto do que virá depois.

-Serio? – Ela disse – Que bom saber, porque depois irei te cobrar.

-Pode cobrar com juros e correção monetária – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Inesperadamente – para mim – Bella deitou o seu corpo sobre o meu e eu não contive o gemido, pois o 'Edzinho' ainda ela presente firme e forte. Esse caso passaria despercebido se Bella não estivesse _nua._

-Bella, eu vou ao banheiro, fique ai quietinha está bem? – Falei num tom meio que desesperado. Mas Bella notou que "alguém lá embaixo estava querendo dizer Oi".

-Oh meu Deus, como fui egoísta, só pensei em mim e você nessa situação - Bella falou encarando _ele._

-Não se preocupe meu anjo, eu vou ao banheiro e já volto – falei me levantando.

-Não vai não – Bella disse.

-Não? - Como não, só Deus sabe o quanto eu preciso me aliviar.

-Eu faço isso pra você – Ela falou o que me fez crer que eu disse aquilo em voz alta.

-O que? Não! Não, nem pensar. – falei. Tudo bem que eu estava realmente louco para que ela fizesse, mas não está na hora, ela acabou de descobrir o prazer e ela estava querendo me _dar _prazer? Não! Não hoje, quem sabe mês que vem, semana que vem, daqui a alguns dias ou até mesmo amanhã? Pode ser amanhã! Mas hoje nem pensar!

-Sim, eu vou te aliviar – Bella disse decidida – Por favor, Edward, eu só quero retribuir o que você fez em mim, - Ela foi dizendo e começando a distribuir beijos por meu pescoço e descendo para a minha barriga. – Eu quero que você _sinta_ o que eu senti – Bella continuava a descer os beijos se aproximando de uma área muito perigosa – Sei que deve estar sendo muito difícil para você.

Santo Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Não questione minha analogia a comida, mas, era como se eu estivesse faminto, diante de uma mesa farta, no entanto não pudesse comer – sem duplo sentido na palavra 'comer'.

E se eu aceitasse? Será que conseguiria me controlar para não consumir o ato? Pois eu sei que se eu quisesse nada Bella faria para me impedir.

-Tudo bem – Falei por fim. Eu queria fazer tudo mais romântico, mas ela está me fazendo parecer a mulher da relação.

Bella abriu um sorriso enorme e sem dizer nada voltou a distribuir beijos pelo meu peito fazendo-me contorcer de desejo.

Senti suas pequenas mãos puxando o cós da minha boxer. Fiquei vigiando cada pequena mudança em seus traços e tentando desvendar através de suas expressões faciais o medo ou o receio de fazer o que pretendia.

Quando Bella puxou minha boxer pelas minhas pernas minha ereção praticamente pulou para fora. Bella terminou de descer a minha cueca pelas minhas pernas com a minha ajuda e então ficou rubra, tão vermelha que comecei a me questionar se suas bochechas não estavam ardendo.

-Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso não é? Eu não ficaria chateado ou algo parecido – falei temendo que ela tivesse desistido porque na verdade eu já estava imaginando como seria o toque dos seus lábios macios em meu membro.

-Não é isso – Bella disse começando a acariciar o meu membro de forma inexperiente, mas fez com que eu fechasse os olhos tamanho ao prazer – O problema, se é que isso é um problema, é que eu não sei como fazer direito, é claro que Rose e Alice já me falaram umas coisas mas eu não estava interessada em ouvir, então eu acho que_ você _vai ter que me ensinar.

Não deu nem tempo de processar o que ela me disse, não foi porque em momento algum ela deixou de acariciar o meu membro, nem porque eu estava perdido olhando para seus seios querendo sentir seu sabor novamente, mas sim, porque ela simplesmente abocanhou o meu membro e como um fraco sucumbindo à droga, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi gemer de prazer ao sentir a maciez e o calor de sua boca.

**POV Bella**

O prazer que Edward me proporcionou foi algo indescritível. Confesso que quando ele me disse que não "iria fundo" eu fiquei muito frustrada, mas percebi que ele estava querendo fazer o melhor por mim, mesmo eu achando que o melhor para mim é o oposto.

Fiquei brava comigo mesma ao notar que Edward só se importou com o meu prazer deixando ele próprio em segundo plano. Não consegui permitir que ele mesmo tivesse que se dar prazer, afinal se eu estava ali porque eu mesmo não fazia isso por ele?

Edward estava irredutível, não queria que eu lhe proporcionasse o mesmo que ele me proporcionou, mas para tudo dar-se um jeito e o nome disso é coesão.

Passei a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo e então ele concordou.

Quando por fim me livrei de sua cueca tive dois pensamentos: Primeiro Edward era enorme e segundo, eu não sei fazer isso.

Tentei repassar mentalmente as conversas entre Rose e Alice sobre o isso, mas como eu não estava interessada no assunto minha mente o bloqueou, então tive que verbalizar as minhas duvidas com o Edward

-Eu... Eu acho que você está indo muito bem – Edward disse enquanto eu dava pequenos beijos _'nele' _– é só você fazer o que tiver vontade.

Eu estava me sentindo poderosa, pois Edward se contorcia na cama e isso era um claro sinal de que ele estava gostando.

-Eu posso morder, não forte, é só que eu senti vontade – falei um pouco nervosa, ele apenas acenou um 'sim' com a cabeça e eu voltei a abocanhá-lo. Lembrei do que ele fez com comigo um pouco antes e então comecei a sugar, lamber, e passar os dentes ao redor.

Edward então me puxou de volta pra ele antes de se liberar em minha boca e isso me deixou confusa.

-Eu permiti que você fizesse isso, mas engolir o meu gozo já é demais, você não precisa fazer isso, o gosto da sua boca é delicioso demais para ter que ser confundido com o meu. – dito isso ele selou os nossos lábios.

-Mas você engoliu o meu – falei manhosa, essa agitação toda tinha me deixado exausta.

-Porque como eu disse, seu gosto é delicioso – Edward disse e levando e seguiu em direção ao meu banheiro. Não quis discutir o assunto, não hoje.

Ele voltou trazendo consigo pedaços de lenço que ficava no meu armário e só então percebi que minhas pernas estavam sujas com seu prazer.

Edward me limpou e se limpou, então deitou na cama ao meu lado me puxando para o seu peito para que enfim pudéssemos por fim à nossa maravilhosa e produtiva noite.

Antes que a inconsciência me dominasse ele me disse aquelas três palavras e sete letras que faziam meu coração soltar em meu peito.

- _Eu te amo_ meu anjo.

_Oiie de novo..._

_Então, primeiro eu quero pedir desculpas porque eu acho que não sei escrever "Lemons" apesar de ler bastante =X, então, me desculpa se não ficou legal._

_Segundo, eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para poder postar mais cedo, mas tá complicado ='(_

_E Terceiro, deixem reviews, recomendem com suas criticas e sugestões _

_10000 de beijos, e até a prox._

NÃO ME ABANDONEM PORQUE EU NÃO IREI ABANDORNAR VOCÊS

_Me sigam ~ GaabiihPereira ou/e KrisSexual _

_Me add MSN ~ gaabiih__

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Ahhhh, já ia me esquecendo, **

**A fic está ficando quente não é?**

**Então por isso vou ter que mudar a Classificação ~ se é que isso é possível, mas se for eu vou mudar ~ Então agora a nossa fic vai ser de maior Ok? Assim não vai ser preciso o Sr. Nyah! Me dar advertência, eu ando na linha hauhsuhaus **

**Meu bebê cresceu e virou gente grande =')**

**Ok, já to falando/escrevendo besteiras,**

**Bjux e bye my lovers **


	29. Capítulo 28

**Oiie gente, como estão? Espero que bem.**

**Ai está mais um cap. Da fic... Espero que gostem de ler por que eu amei escrevê-lo**

**Nós conversamos lá embaixo. **

► **No Capítulo Anterior...**

_Antes que a inconsciência me dominasse ele me disse aquelas três palavras e sete letras que faziam meu coração soltar em meu peito._

_- _**Eu te amo**_ meu anjo_.

Cap. 28 – Flagrados.

**POV Bella**

Ao acordar pela manhã o Edward já não se encontrava em minha cama comigo.

Foi frustrante, confesso.

Fiquei sem saber se aquilo – todas aquelas sensações – te fato aconteceram, cada beijo, cada toque, como se nosso corpo ansiasse por tudo aquilo, e só de imaginar que não passou de ilusão chega a ser doloroso.

Respirei fundo e me preparei para levantar da cama e encarar a manhã, sempre nublada de Forks, quando a realidade me abateu.

Eu estava sem roupa e com várias manchas vermelhas – em algumas regiões como os seios, estavam rochas – pelo corpo.

Sorri involuntariamente e deixei a minha mente vagar por todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

...

Ainda do topo das escadas era possível ouvir o som de vozes e risadas alegres vindo da cozinha, algo que normalmente não acontecia aqui em casa, ainda mais tendo a cozinha como cenário. Vale ressaltar que quem muito falava era o Charlie, tornando as coisas muito mais entranhas.

Desci as escadas com receio de que alienígenas tivessem se apossado do corpo da minha família, ou talvez não, talvez eu devesse parar de ler _'A Hospedeira'_.

-Bom dia? – murmurei, mas soou como uma pergunta.

-Ah, bom dia filha, - Charlie falou... Alegre? - como foi a sua noite?

-Noite? Que noite? Não houve noite alguma, eu só...

-Bom dia família Swan – Edward adentrou na cozinha lindo com os cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho recente.

-Bom dia amo-migo, amigo, eu quis dizer amigo, foi isso o que eu quis dizer – falei apressada e nervosa, tentando consertar a besteira que eu ia dizer e conseguindo piorar um pouco mais.

-Sabe Bellinha, você está muito estranha hoje, - disse o Emmett – mais estranha que o normal, parece até eu quando estou aprontando alguma coisa.

-Você não está aprontando nada não é Bella? – falou o Charlie sério.

-Cl-aro que não pai – gaguejei.

-Você deve estar cansada não é Bella? – Edward falou olhando para mim – Sabe, nós fomos dormir muito tarde ontem, demos _duro_ no trabalho, e olha que nem chegamos a finalizá-lo ainda, mas foi tudo muito produtivo, Bella aprendeu muita coisa comigo, fora o que ela sabia e eu nem fazia idéia. – Edward disse isso para o meu pai e meu irmão, eu não sabia aonde enfiar a minha cara mesmo que eles não fizessem idéia do que Edward estava falando, mas _eu_ sabia, e isso foi o que bastou para eu corar da unha do pé ao ultimo fio de cabelo.

Depois disso tomamos nosso café sem mais nenhum tipo de comentário da minha parte, ou da de Edward. Emmett estava super eufórico contando o quanto foi boa noite anterior em que saíram Jacob, Alice, Jasper e Rose. Ah, se ele soubesse que a minha foi muito melhor.

Meu pai olhava estranho de Edward para mim como se soubesse, ou ao menos desconfiasse, de que existe algo – alem de amizade – entre nós, mas no fim, acho que isso é coisa da minha cabeça, afinal 'Quem não deve, não teme' e eu estava devendo muitas explicações a muitas pessoas.

...

-Bella, hoje vamos sair todos juntos e não aceito outra resposta que não seja 'sim'.

Estávamos nesse 'lenga lenga' a horas. Alice e Rose praticamente invadiram a minha casa como um furacão gritando que por ser sábado nós tínhamos que sair.

-Alice, deixe a Bella em paz. – Edward disse tentando interceder por mim.

Emmett aproveitando que Charlie havia ido a La Push – algo que ele estava fazendo com muita freqüência ultimamente – correu para o quarto com Rose para fazer, acredito eu, o que Edward e eu não fizemos ontem.

Jasper estava tentando, sem sucesso, prender o riso por sua namorada estar me 'torturando', e Jake, depois de Alice ter passado em La Push e arrastá-lo para cá também, estava dormindo no tapete da sala pois, segundo ele, estava cansado depois da noite proveitosa de ontem.

-Alice, não precisamos necessariamente sair, - falei tentando inutilmente persuadir-la a desistir da idéia de 'farra' – nós poderíamos assistir algum filme aqui ou na sua casa, vai ser legal.

-Eu voto por ficarmos e assistir um filme – disse o Edward, mas eu pude ver as segundas intenções em seu olhar.

-Eu estou com a Alice, vamos sair, nos divertir e beber até cair.

-Ei, você não estava dormindo Jake? – falei brava por ele ficar contra mim.

-Quem consegue dormir com a Alice resmungando? – disse o Jake divertido.

-Você acabou e perder pontos comigo cachorro! – Alice fechou os olhos e falou entre - dentes.

-Ah é? Então eu mudo o meu voto. – Jake levantou a sombra celha em sinal de desafio.

-Brincadeirinha Jake, nós vamos para a balada e eu vou te apresentar uma garota bem "_hot_". – Alice disse saltitando e fazendo um 'Hi-five' com ele [_ô/\õ_]

-Eu voto no filme, afinal já saímos ontem então não vejo necessidade de sair de novo – disse o Jazz, mas, mudou a expressão ao ver o 'olhar mortal' que Alice lhe lançou.

-Três contra dois, vamos ficar e ver o filme - falei feliz e pulei no colo do Edward em seguida.

-Nem pensar, ainda faltam Emmett e Rose opinar – falou o furacão Alice.

-Acredito eu que eles estejam meio ocupados agora – disse o Jake – duvido que eles vão se importar se eles vão ou deixam de ir a algum lugar quando tem coisas mais interessantes a fazer nesse momento – sorriu malicioso e Jasper revirou os olhos.

-Mas eu preciso do voto deles tipo assim, agora... Rose, Emm, abram a porta – e assim Alice subiu as escadas.

-Eu não entendo como um cara tranqüilo como você, consegui namorar com a Alice que é o oposto. – perguntou o Edward ao Jasper confuso.

-Nunca ouviu dizer que '_os opostos se atraem _'Edward? – Perguntou o Jasper começando a se levantar – Amor é a palavra para isso, um dia você vai saber do que eu estou falando. – Jake revirou os olhos, mas, passou despercebido por Jasper - Cubram-se, não quero ver ninguém pelado – Jasper gritou antes de subir para o quarto também.

-Acho que já sei do que ele está falando – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha arrancando de mim um gemido baixo.

-Ei, se vocês querem manter segredo eu acho melhor parar com essas preliminares no meio da sala, eu não sei como ninguém ainda não notou – Jake resmungou indo para a cozinha.

-Cala a boca Jacob! – dissemos Edward e eu juntos.

...

-Eu não queria ir – falei talvez pela décima vez.

-Eu sei meu anjo, mas veja pelo lado positivo da coisa – falou o Edward tentando me consolar.

-Qual? Se é que tem algo de bom em sair contra a vontade própria – falei irritada fazendo com que Edward risse.

-Quando voltarmos nós vamos poder dormir juntos, mas também não precisamos dormir – Edward deu um sorriso malicioso que com que eu me arrepiasse de antecipação.

-Humm Edward, agora é que eu não quero dormir mesmo.

-Oh Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Juro que Bella repetir que "_Eu não queria ir_" de novo eu me jogo desse carro em movimento. – Falou Jacob enfezado.

Estávamos Jacob, Edward e eu a caminho da tal boate que Alice conseguiu que fossemos. Pois é, eu perdi a votação, pois, o meu próprio irmão ficou contra mim, e para "melhorar" a situação Rose ainda sugeriu que fossemos apenas em dois carros, pois não havia cabimento sairmos em tantos carros diferentes sendo que vamos para o mesmo lugar e voltaríamos no mesmo horário.

Então ficou dividido assim: Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rose foram no carro de Jasper; Edward, Jacob e eu fomos no carro com Edward. Segundo o Jake, ele estava nos prestando esse favor porque se fossemos com qualquer outra pessoa ficaria ainda mais explicito que Edward e eu estamos juntos.

E foi assim que chegamos à situação que nos encontramos agora.

-Jake, você é o meu melhor amigo, isso significa que deve me apoiar não importa a situação. – falei sorrindo para ele.

-Bella, submisso é boneca inflável que agente faz o que quer com ela e ela não reclama, eu sou o seu amigo, alem do mais reclamar faz parte da minha natureza, você já deveria estar acostumada com isso – resmungou ele.

-Lá vem você com suas filosofias de vida – rolei os olhos.

-Pensei que fossemos amigos – Edward franziu o cenho – Desde quando eu perdi o posto de melhor amigo? – perguntou ele.

-Desde que você deixou esse posto para ser meu namorado – falei sorrindo.

-Mas eu quero ser os dois.

-Deixe de ser egoísta Ed, você é o único que me conhece por inteiro – falei fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, então Edward virou o rosto e me deu um beijo.

-Edward Cullen, tire suas mãos da Bella e coloque-as no volante – Jacob gritou – Oh Pai, eu juro que se eu sair vivo daqui eu mato vocês.

...

**POV Edward**

Confesso que não estava a fim de sair.

A verdade é que depois que experimentei um pouco da Bella estava muito tentado a provar mais e fazer com que ela descobrisse mais coisas.

Depois de curtir todas aquelas sensações causada por ela tive que deixá-la para não sermos pegos em uma situação embaraçosa, por isso, e apenas por isso sair de seu quarto quando estava quase amanhecendo e fui para o quarto de Emmett que ainda não havia chegado.

Era fato que eu queria acordar tendo a Bella ao meu lado, mas, isso não é viável, não se eu quiser sair daqui andando com minhas próprias pernas.

Exausto pela noite muito movimentada dormir pensando no grande passo que demos.

...

Ao chegarmos à boate vi que estava tudo bastante lotado. A pista de dança já estava bombando e Alice não parava de pular de euforia sendo acompanhada por Emmett que se quer sabia o motivo de estar pulando.

O local até que era legal, tinha luzes piscando por toda a pista de dança formando um belo jogo de luzes.

Subimos as escadas que dava acesso ao camarote e eu estava a ponto de explodir com aqueles 'caras' "secando" a Bella sem que eu pudesse segurá-la para mostrar que ela já tinha dono.

-Bellinha, vamos dançar até cair? – escutei Alice falando com a Bella e ela por sua vez virou em minha direção como se tivesse pedindo permissão com o olhar e isso não me agradou.

-Bella, - chamei-a – vem aqui para eu te contar uma coisa.

-Ah Edward, depois vocês conversam – resmungou a Rose, mas eu não dei ouvido e levei a Bella para um canto longe dos olhos de nossos amigos.

-Você não quer que eu vá? – Bella perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

-A questão não é essa, você quer ir? – perguntei afagando suas bochechas.

-Quero, mas se você for ficar chateado tudo bem, eu não me importo de ficar com você e o Jazz. – ela disse sem perder o contato visual.

-Okay, então você vai. – falei dando um sorriso fraco – Bella, eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, eu sou o seu namorado e não o seu pai, você pode até me dizer aonde vai se quiser, mas não pedir permissão para ir, entende a diferença? – perguntei.

-Entendi. A ultima coisa que quero é te machucar Ed, eu te amo – Bella falou e eu não resisti e selei os nossos lábios.

-Eu também te amo – sussurrei – Por favor, não deixe nenhum "gavião" por as 'garras' em você se não eu te arrasto daquela pista de dança – falei rindo, mas Bella sabia que eu estava falando serio.

-Está bem ciumento – Bella disse, selou os nossos lábios rapidamente e saiu em direção a pista com Alice, Rose e Emmett.

Jasper, Jacob e eu fomos para o bar da boate e ficamos olhando as meninas e Emmett dançar, quando algum cara qualquer tentava se aproximar das meninas Emmett e elas mesmas o mandavam pastar.

Bella estava maravilhosa vestindo calça jeans escura, camisa xadrez rosa com preto dobrado até os cotovelos fazendo conjunto com uma camiseta branca por dentro e nos pés sapatilhas preta. Traduzindo, perfeita.

Alice e Rose estavam de vestido tomara que caia, sendo que o de Alice era Preto e o de Rose vinho, nos pés elas usavam saltos na cor preta.

-Este é um belo lugar para analisar as opções – disse o Jacob olhando para a pista de dança.

-E você Edward? – perguntou Jasper e eu fiquei me perguntando se eu havia perdido alguma coisa que ele tinha dito.

-Eu o que? – perguntei confuso enquanto dava um gole em minha cerveja.

-Não vai "caçar"? – explicou.

-Ah isso não, vou deixar para o Jacob – respondi sorrindo.

-Okay, Edward, quando for embora liga para o meu celular e pergunta se eu vou para a casa com vocês ou para a casa daquela morena gostosa ali – Jacob apontou para uma garota que dançava na pista de dança com umas amigas – Me desejem sorte, na verdade não precisa, o conjunto do meu sorriso, meus músculos e meu papo fazem o serviço por mim. – dito isso ele se levantou e saiu de encontro à garota na pista de dança.

-Humilde ele não é? – falei rindo.

-Hurrum, e parece que a Bella também já arranjou companhia para hoje – disse Jasper sorrindo. Quando olhei para a pista vi um homem moreno, mais alto que a Bella porem mais baixo que eu se aproximando de Bella me entalei com a cerveja.

Vi que o tal cara estava tentando forçar um contato e Bella se desvencilhava dele.

"_Cadê o Emmett que não faz nada!_" - pensei antes de vê-lo muito entretido numa dança com a Rose. Alice como sempre estava alheia a tudo.

Eu já estava ficando nervoso com esse cara querendo tocar no que é meu e como não tenho sangue de barata fui cego pelo ódio até ele.

Desci as escadas que ligava o camarote à pista de forma inumana, passei por todos que dançavam com dificuldade e quando finalmente alcancei a Bella vi que o homem a segurava pelo pulso.

-Eu te avisei que se te tocassem eu te arrastaria dessa pista – falei a Bella – Você pode tirar suas mãos do que é _meu_ agora – falei com a raiva controlada e ele a soltou imediatamente e se retirou sem que eu precisasse mandar.

-Eu juro que não tive culpa... Me des-culpe – Bella me olhava assustada, talvez medo de que eu tivesse interpretado mal toda a situação.

-Se nós não sairmos daqui neste minuto eu irei te agarrar aqui e agora então adeus segredinho. – falei entre dentes.

-Então prepare o seu fôlego Sr. Cullen – Bella deu um sorriso e me puxou pela camisa.

Fomos para uma área um pouco escura perto dos banheiros e sem esperar mais prensei o corpo de Bella contra a parede e busquei a sua boca com fome. Bella não ficava atrás mordia o meu lábio inferior, sugava a minha língua e como se já não bastasse à tortura ela enfiou as mãos por dentro de minha blusa e arranhou as minhas costas.

-Bella, eu estou ficando muito excitado – sussurrei em seu ouvido e pressionei a minha crescente ereção em sua barriga.

-E você não sabe o quão molhada eu estou – ela disse fazendo com que eu gemesse em resposta.

-Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei disse ao chegarmos à minha casa – falei e mordi a sua orelha fazendo-a se arrepiar.

-E eu vou cuidar disso aqui – Bella apertou o meu membro com a mão me fazendo gritar de prazer, eu estava amando esse jeito de Bella.

Busquei a sua boca com fúria numa briga cheia de segundas intenções.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – escutamos o grito estridente da Alice fazendo com que Bella e eu nos separássemos como se tivéssemos levado um choque.

-Não é obvio? Eles estavam se beijando – Jasper disse rindo.

-O problema não é esse irmãozinho, o problema é que eles esconderam de nós, seus amigos – opinou a Rose.

-Se para vocês isso está sendo um choque, imaginem eu ao ver esse cara beijando a minha irmãzinha, se aproveitando de sua inocência – Será que Emmett ficou louco? Se ele soubesse o que sua irmãzinha inocente estava me propondo segundos atrás. Bella segurou a minha mão e eu pude sentir como ela estava gelada.

-Eu já sabia – para melhorar a nossa situação Jacob saiu sabe-se lá Deus de onde para ferrar ainda mais como a nossa vida.

-Como é que é? – Alice berrou – _Você _sabia? Porque _você _sabia que o _meu irmão_ e uma das minhas (sendo que só tenho duas) melhores amigas estão namorando e eu não? – Alice gritava, batia o pé no chão e apontava de Bella para mim todo o tempo.

-Não posso fazer nada se vocês não prestam atenção porque só cego não via o que esses dois têm, são apaixonado um pelo outro e desde que eu voltei para Forks eu percebi isso – Jacob respondeu bravo – E se eles estão namorando ou não isso é um assunto deles.

-Me desculpe por esconder, mas Edward e eu nos amamos – Bella falou baixo e eu lhe lancei um sorriso.

-E porque esconderam de nós? – Perguntou a Rose.

-Exatamente por isso Rose, - falei apontando para a cena – nós sabíamos que vocês iriam querer interferir no nosso relacionamento. – falei olhando para a Alice – Eu amo a Bella e ela demorou demais para me aceitar e eu não posso deixar vocês fazer o que quiserem conosco, então o que eu estou querendo dizer é que não nos peçam satisfações.

-Eu sou sua irmã Edward! – Alice disse brava.

-Esme é a minha mãe e também não sabe que estou namorando com a Bella – Falei sorrindo – Alice eu te amo, mas todos nós sabemos que você adora fazer com que suas vontades sejam acatadas.

-Desculpem não termos falando nada, mas queríamos manter isso apenas entre nós dois, não queremos interferências – Bella disse.

-Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que nos contar todos os detalhes - Rose sorriu deixando a Bella um pouco mais tranqüila.

-Exatamente, e vai ser essa semana, na minha casa... Uma festa do pijama – Alice começou a pular e então percebi que tudo voltou à normal novamente.

-Oba, adoro festa do pijama, comemos muito, falamos mal dos outros e falamos dos nossos relacionamento – disse Emmett pulando junto com a Alice.

-Desculpe, mas é só para as garotas ursão, mas eu te recompenso depois – Rose falou e isso fez com que o sorriso do Emmett se alargasse ainda mais.

-Acho que Alice e Rose têm distúrbio de dupla personalidade, como você agüenta? – sussurrou o Jacob.

-Convivência Jacob, primeiro com a Rose, agora a Alice, acho que no fim estou fadado a isso. – Jasper falou baixo fazendo Bella e Eu cair na gargalhada.

Oi de novo,

Esse é um dos maiores caps. que eu escrevi...

Eu estou um pouco triste confesso, pois os números de reviews diminuíram,

Então eu penso no quanto nós estamos regredindo ao invés de progredir...

**O nº de leitores AUMENTOU e os REVIEWS diminuíram**...

Ai eu paro e penso que talvez vocês não estejam gostando mais da história e/ou do rumo que ela está indo [mas quem continua fiel a mim não reclamou, pelo contrário]...

Ou então apenas não valorizam o meu esforço para manter isso aqui, pois eu trabalho de segunda a sábado no setor financeiro (empréstimos e pagamentos), ou seja, é muito estressante e tento dar o meu máximo postando o quanto antes para vocês e por vocês, mas parece que isso não basta.

Beijos desculpem qualquer coisa.

Gabi.

PS: Não estou abandonando a fic, jamais faria isso, ainda mais agora que estamos caminhando para o fim... Estou apenas revendo alguns conceitos meus, tipo, vale à pena começar uma nova fic? Vale à pena continuar escrevendo esse projeto e me perguntar "Será que eles irão gostar?"

Comentaram no Cap. Anterior ~

Nathyswan Mikelly brunacvsousa Pattitorres rita_portugal Mariza mayaralopes jana_mi isabele288 Chele_cullen Bells13 lcmorais1 marilia_vs Juh PJ Bianca_natasha Anacullen133233

Obrigado, Próximo Capitulo: Festa Do Pijama


	30. Capítulo 29

**No Capítulo Anterior...**

_(...)Uma festa do pijama – Alice começou a pular e então percebi que tudo voltou à normal novamente._

_-Oba, adoro festa do pijama, comemos muito, falamos mal dos outros e falamos dos nossos relacionamento – disse Emmett pulando junto com a Alice._

_-Desculpe, mas é só para as garotas ursão, mas eu te recompenso depois – Rose falou e isso fez com que o sorriso do Emmett se alargasse ainda mais._

_-Acho que Alice e Rose têm distúrbio de dupla personalidade, como você agüenta? – sussurrou o Jacob._

_-Convivência Jacob, primeiro com a Rose, agora a Alice, acho que no fim estou fadado a isso. – Jasper falou baixo fazendo Bella e Eu cair na gargalhada._

**Cap. 29 – Festa do Pijama – Parte 1**

**Edward POV.**

Depois de toda aquela confusão resolvemos todos ir para casa. Jacob estava muito estressado, pois por causa da "descoberta" ele perdeu a 'sua' morena de vista.

-Você também irá dormir na minha casa Jacob? – perguntei assim que entramos em meu carro.

-Se você não se importar, é claro – deu um sorriso sem graça- não precisa se preocupar com o ligar, posso dormir no quarto que sei que Bella tem com ela.

Quando ele disse isso pisei no freio com força fazendo com que nossos corpos desse um impulso para frente e para trás.

- O que houve Edward? – Bella perguntou assustada.

-Você pode até dormir no quarto da Bella, mas sem ela, pois a Bella dormirá comigo – falei bravo sentindo minha pulsação acelerar e a respiração ficar ofegante.

-Fique tranqüilo cara, eu nem pensei com segundas intenções, estava pensando em dormir no chão, ou coisa parecida – explicou-se Jacob – Edward, você tem que aprender a controlar esse seu ciúme.

-Eu também acho Jake – disse a Bella brava.

-Eu também acho – murmurei para mim mesmo, mas acredito que eles tenham ouvido. Como pude pensar isso do Jacob? Logo ele que me ajudou tanto com a Bella. Acho que estou ficando louco.

...

Chegamos à minha casa e tudo estava na penumbra, Carlisle e Esme estavam dormindo e não acordaria já que todos os quartos têm isolamento acústico.

Estavam todos em silencio, talvez processando a informação. Emmett me olhava de canto toda vez que Bella e eu trocávamos algum tipo de carinho algo que estava acontecendo freqüentemente, era como se toda a vontade que tínhamos de ficar juntos e não podíamos estivesse se manifestando com força total agora.

Quando já estávamos todos no corredor que liga a todos os quartos cada um foi se espalhando.

-Rose, você e Emmett podem dormir no quarto de hospedes, Jasper vai dormir com Alice e pela manhã troca de lugar com a Rose antes que Dona Esme acorde e te mate – falei antes de segurar a Bella pela mão e irmãos em direção ao meu quarto.

-Ei Cullen, aonde você pensa que vai levar a minha irmã? – Emmett gritou puxando Bella pelo braço.

-Deixa de ser bobo Emm, eu sempre dormi com o Ed, porque mudaria agora? – indagou a Bella com a mão na cintura esperando a explicação do irmão.

-Antes vocês não namoravam. – ele pontuou como se fosse o obvio, algo que na verdade é.

-E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Bella franzindo o cenho.

-Como que o que tem a ver Bells? Vocês podem fazer muitas coisas menos dormir dentro desse quarto _sozinhos – _Emmett respondeu dando ênfase a palavra 'sozinhos' e ele sem duvida estava surpreendendo a todos.

-Ainda mais com o sistema de isolamento acústico que todos os quartos têm – disse o Jacob para melhorar a situação, mas ao que pareceu ele estava apenas pensando em voz alta.

As meninas apenas olhavam para a "discussão" com os olhos arregalados, todos estavam espantados com essa nova faceta do Emmett, eu sabia que ele era protetor, mas não ao extremo como estava sendo revelado agora.

-Ah, cala a boca Emmett, - disse o Jasper revirando os olhos – você vai dormir no quarto ao lado com a minha irmã – _sozinhos - _e eu não estou fazendo esse escândalo. – Pensando bem, Jasper também iria dormir com a minha irmã e eu estava levando tudo numa boa, só espero que eles fossem apenas dormir.

-E você quer que eu durma aonde? Jacob vai dormir no meu quarto! – Bella estava furiosa com o irmão.

-Você pode dormir comigo e a Rose, não é ursinha? – Rose arregalou os olhos e ficou sem acreditar no que ouviu.

-Escuta Emmett, se você quer dar uma de 'irmão mais velho' por favor, vamos fazer isso pela manhã, - ela olhou no relógio de pulso – quero dizer, mais tarde, porque eu estou morrendo de sono – Bella falou e saiu me puxando pela mão, deixando para trás um Emmett furioso e Jasper e Alice prendendo o riso.

...

Já dentro do quarto, após trancar a porta, Bella começou a tirar as suas roupas e eu apenas acompanhava seus movimentos com os olhos fazendo com que o 'meu amiguinho' começasse a se mostrar presente.

-Droga! – Bella amaldiçoou de repente – com essa confusão toda armada por Emmett, eu me esqueci de pegar minhas roupas no quarto.

-Para quê roupas? – falei se pensar. Bella corou, sorriu sem graça e foi para o banheiro dando-me de presente a ampla visão de seu bumbum.

-Você não vem? – ela perguntou com a sombracelha arqueada e foi o que bastou para que eu arrancasse minhas roupas de qualquer jeito ficando apenas com a boxer azul marinho.

Dentro do banheiro Bella permaneceu de costas para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu tinha entrado no cômodo, e eu apenas apreciava os seus movimentos, ela conseguia ser sexy sem ao menos tentar.

A vi prender os cabelos num coque mal feito, em seguida levou as mãos às suas costas e tirou o soutien, eu via tudo em 'câmera lenta', para o bem da minha sanidade mental Bella permaneceu de calcinha, não consegui segurar um gemido excitado do jeito que eu me encontrava.

Quando percebi meus pés tinham ganhado vida própria e eu já estava colado às costas de Bella beijando o seu pescoço exposto e sendo presenteado com um gemido de aceitação.

Bella desceu as mãos pelas minhas costas até chegar ao cós da minha cueca ainda de costas para mim.

-Acho que temos um empate aqui – sussurrou ao perceber que eu, assim como ela, não havia me livrado das minhas roupas, pelo menos, não completamente.

Levei as minhas mãos para ambos os seios descobertos e comecei a massageá-los, por reflexo Bella empinou o bumbum em direção ao meu membro completamente rígido. Nesse momento eu agradeci a Esme por ter colocado isolamento acústico nos quartos e entendi também, pois sem o isolamento provavelmente o Emmett já teria invadido o meu quarto devido ao volume que nossos gemidos estavam alcançando.

Eu continuava a seus seios, e Bella gemia como resposta, eu estava enlouquecendo com o atrito que ela inconscientemente ou conscientemente causava entre meu membro e seu bumbum. Desci as minhas mãos percorrendo todo o seu corpo, até chegar ao seu centro para constatar um fato, Bella estava muito molhada, ela deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir os meus dedos e então começou a se movimentar em busca de algum tipo de fricção.

-Deixa o banho para depois – falei virando Bella de frente para mim, e de forma urgente a beijei.

Voltamos para o quarto em meio a beijos e gemidos, nos deitamos na cama (Bella por baixo) sem nunca separar nossos lábios. Bella abriu um pouco as pernas para me acomodar melhor e o gemido foi inevitável ao juntar as nossas intimidades separadas apenas pelo tecido de nossas peças intimas.

Tão natural quanto respirar, nós começamos a nos movimentar em um busca incansável pelo prazer.

Para não deixar o meu corpo cair sobre o de Bella, girei nossos corpos fazendo o corpo de dela ficasse totalmente sobre o meu.

-Isso foi incrível – Bella disse ofegante.

-Você ainda não viu nada – falei imaginando como seria se nossas peças intimas fossem inexistente, se nossos corpos estivessem encaixados.

Bella foi para o banho, e enquanto isso eu fui até o seu quarto pegar alguma roupa que ela pudesse usar não que eu me importasse se ela quisesse dormir sem roupas, mas seria uma tentação e estragaria os meus planos para a sua primeira vez.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, foi fácil perceber que Jacob já dormia, pois o seu ronco mais parecia uma britadeira em uso, fui rapidamente até a sua bolsa e peguei suas roupas. Sai de lá o mais rápido possível e quando voltei ao quarto Bella estava vestida com o meu roupão azul e revirando as minhas gavetas.

-Ainda bem que não é ai que guardo minhas revistas pornôs – falei brincando pegando-a de surpresa.

-E-eu, me desculpe – Bella estava desconcertada por ter sido pega no flagra – eu só estava procurando algo para vestir.

-Não se preocupe – falei enquanto trancava a porta, eu não queria um Emmett doido de ciúmes invadindo o meu quarto de madrugada – Meu guarda-roupa, assim como eu, é seu, mas eu trouxe suas roupas, no entanto devo confessar que minhas roupas ficam melhores em você do que em mim.

Bella riu – muito – e me empurrou para o banheiro. Retirei minha cueca e vi marcas de tudo o que Bella e eu fizemos.

Ao voltar para o quarto Bella já estava deitada e aparentemente dormindo. Desliguei as e me juntei a ela. Quando sentiu a minha presença na cama Bella virou-se para me abraçar e murmurou uma 'Boa Noite', como resposta, beijei o alto de sua cabeça e mergulhei na inconsciência .

...

A semana se passou agitada. Emmett não nos deixava sozinhos em sua casa, na minha casa, no meu carro, e isso já estava ficando no mínimo estranho, quando menos o imaginávamos ele aparecia.

Bella dizia que quando contássemos a Charlie ele não iria ter porque ficar parecendo seu guarda-costas, mas enquanto isto, teríamos que ficar sendo encobertos por Alice ou Jacob, já que Rose tentava o quanto podia mantê-lo ocupado sabe-se lá Deus como.

...

**Bella POV.**

Emmett tentou o quanto pôde, mas não conseguiu fazer Alice e Rose cancelar ou mudar o endereço da "Festa do pijama".

-Rose, você será conivente com isso? - Dizia o Emm – Não entendi que essa será a oportunidade que Edward terá para deflorar a minha irmãzinha?

-Então eu vou ensiná-la umas coisas para ela desfrutar o momento.

Agora Emmett está há dois dias sem trocar sequer uma palavra com a Rose.

...

Cheguei à residência dos Cullen por volta das 21h00min, estava tudo silencioso apesar das luzes estarem acesas, quem abriu a porta para mim foi a Tia Esme, e como sempre sorriu ao me ver.

-Boa Noite tia. – falei enquanto lhe dava um abraço – Onde está tio Carlisle?

-De plantão, como sempre – disse ela com um sorriso triste.

-Vida de médico.

-As meninas já estão te esperando lá em cima – Esme falou e algo em seu olhar me fez ter medo.

-Devo ficar com medo? – perguntei num sussurro.

-Pela euforia delas eu acho que você tem que se preparar para o pior – ao ouvir a mãe de Alice dizer isso, percebi que eu estava encrencada, afinal ela conhece a filha que tem – Não se preocupe, a porta do meu quarto vai estar aberta e Carlisle só chega pela manhã.

Tia Esme fazia graça porque não era com ela.

Subi as escadas em silencio, cheguei à porta do quarto de Alice, respirei fundo para enfrentar 'as feras' e quando ia entrar sinto algo, ou melhor, alguém me puxar pelo pulso.

-A festinha mudou de lugar – Edward falou próximo a meus lábios, então passei a me concentrar em não perder o foco.

-Ah é? – me fiz de desentendida – e onde seria então?

-No meu quarto – Edward sorri cínico – vamos, não podemos perder tempo – Ele disse pegando-me pela mão e me arrastando para o seu quarto, e eu? Estava indo sem objeção alguma.

-Para onde o senhor pensa que está levando a Bella? – perguntou a Rose com a mão na cintura, para logo uma anã com lindos olhos verdes aparecer com a cara enfezada.

-A Bellinha hoje é nossa Edward! – Disse a Alice me puxando pela mão – E não adianta fazer essa cara garoto, porque isso só funciona com a mamãe.

-Assim que elas dormirem fugirei para o seu quarto. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Vou esperar ansiosamente – Edward falou no meu ouvido e mordeu a minha orelha, fazendo com que um arrepio passe pelo meu corpo, algo que não passou despercebido por ele, a julgar pelo sorriso malicioso que me lançou, e então fui arrastada por Alice e Rose.

...

A festa do pijama estava seguindo o seu curso muito bem, obrigada. Estava tudo perfeito, Rose estava num vestidinho de seda na cor vermelha, Alice de baby doll rosa também de seda, e eu? Estava me sentindo uma boba num baby doll de algodão branco colado no corpo, até aí tudo bem, se não existisse as florzinhas lilás estaria tudo perfeito.

Fizemos muitas coisas divertidas, ligamos o som no ultimo volume sem precisar no incomodar se o barulho iria incomodar alguém, cantamos ''Far Away – Nickelback'', ''Smile – Avril Lavigne '', ''Fuckin' Perfect – Pink'', tomamos muito sorvete, comemos muito salgadinhos enquanto eu contava a ambas como Edward disse que me amava, como foi quando ficamos sem nos falar, e como o Jacob ajudou em tudo. Estava tudo muito divertido até Rose pegar uma caixa preta com o símbolo de uma caveira na tampa.

-O que essa doida está aprontando Alice? – perguntei assustada, já que Rosálie dava um sorrisinho estranho – O que _vocês_ estão aprontando? – me corrigi ao ver a cara de felicidade da Alice.

-Aguarde e verá Bellinha – disse ela – Prometo que o mais beneficiado está no quarto a lado.

-Bella, quando eu disse ao Emmett que iria te ensinar umas coisas para aproveitar enquanto estará -usando as palavras dele- sendo "deflorada" eu estava falando serio – Rose parecia que estava pisando nas nuvens de tanta alegria, já eu estava cogitando a hipótese de sair correndo para o quarto da Tia Esme.

-O que a Rose está querendo dizer é que nós te daremos umas dicas sobre... – elas abriram a caixa e jogaram todo o conteúdo na cama e gritaram juntas

-SEXO!


	31. Capítulo 30

** No Capítulo Anterior...**

_–O que a Rose está querendo dizer é que nós te daremos umas dicas sobre... – elas abriram a caixa e jogaram todo o conteúdo na cama e gritaram juntas_

_–SEXO!_

**Cap. 30 – Festa Do Pijama – Parte 2**

– .Do.Céu – falei pausadamente antes de tentar sair correndo daquele quarto.

–Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? – perguntou a Alice já parada na frente da porta impedindo a minha passagem.

–Bellinha, nós só queremos te ajudar – Rose ria descontroladamente – Quem está querendo te comer está no quarto ao lado e não neste.

–Me ajudar? – falei ignorando a segunda parte – Não vejo como algemas, vibradores e sabe-se lá Deus mais o que poderá me ajudar. – Alice me segurou pela mão e me fez sentar no tapete felpudo cor de rosa que tem no meio de seu quarto. Rose se sentou conosco formando um semi circulo com todos os apetrechos entre nós.

–Bella, você ainda é virgem? – Rose perguntou-me como se daquela pergunta dependesse a nossa vida.

–Rose! – Repreendeu a Alice.

–O que foi? – perguntou – Ela e Edward passam muito tempo juntos, ou melhor, muito tempo juntos trancados _dentro do quarto_. – Senti o meu rosto esquentar afinal Edward e eu não tínhamos passado para o próximo estágio em nossa relação porque _ele_ não quer, porque_ele_ quer que seja especial para mim.

–Ainda sou – sussurrei – Edward quer que seja especial.

–Okay – Alice disse sorrindo boba – Até que ponto das preliminares vocês chegaram? – Me espantei com a forma direta em que ela falou, era impossível eu me acostumar com o jeito direto que a família Cullen tinha de abordar todos os assuntos. – E não adianta me olhar com essa cara, pois eu conheço o meu irmão, e para quem está tanto tempo sem sexo ele está feliz demais.

–Ah Alice, isso é muito pessoal – falei levando minhas mãos ao rosto.

–Na hora que estava no bem bom com o meu irmão você não estava com vergonha – Alice ria descontroladamente fazendo com que o desconforto aumentasse ainda mais. Eu já tinha desistido de sair correndo, não porque eu não quisesse, mas sim, porque elas tinham fechado a porta com a chave e não sei onde tinham guardado.

–Vamos lá Bella, você não está ajudando, você precisa colaborar – disse a Rose – Faz assim, eu pergunto se você já fez, e se já tiver feito você acena 'sim' ou 'não' com a cabeça, certo? – aceitei, me pareceu bem razoável e se eu não fizesse o que elas queriam eu poderia sair desse filme de terror nunca.

–Você já pegou no Edward lá? – perguntou a Rose deixando subentendido aonde seria o 'lá' – acenei um 'sim' com a cabeça.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Alice gritou – A Bellinha já pegou!

–Calma Alice – repreendeu a Rose, e ela fez um movimento com a mão como se tivesse passando um zíper em sua boca – E o Edward também te tocou lá? – continuou a Rose, eu acenei um 'sim' com a cabeça de novo.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Alice gritou novamente – foi bom né? – perguntou saltitando tamanha a euforia.

–O que mais fizeram? – Rose parecia chocada.

–Ele me beijou lá, e eu o beijei lá também – falei baixinho encarando o chão.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaram as suas juntas rindo feito duas loucas.

–E ele gostou – perguntou a Rose ainda rindo.

–Edward disse que sim. – falei me perguntando se tinha feito tudo certinho.

–O Edward te coagiu a fazer nele? – perguntou Alice com a cara brava de repente.

–Não! – falei apressada – Eu fiz porque quis, eu só queria retribuir porque o que ele fez comigo foi tão bom.

–Poxa Bellinha, pensei que eu iria te ensinar algumas coisas, mas na escola que eu estudei você está a um passo de se formar. – Alice e suas frases de duplo sentido.

–Ah se o Emmett sonha com isso, - Rose falou sorrindo – ele iria querer arrancar o brinquedinho novo da Bella – arregalei os olhos temendo pelo Edward.

Alice e Rose insistiram para que eu ouvisse as dicas sobre como usar: algemas, e um gel que ou esquenta ou fica gelado. No fim de toda aquela loucura elas resolveram destrancar a porta e ficamos relembrando e rindo de coisas que fazíamos num passado não muito distante.

Resolvemos ir dormir, o quarto de Alice estava repleto de colchões para que dormíssemos como uma verdadeira festa do pijama. Depois que já estávamos à cerca de 20min deitadas, me levantei e para me certificar de que Rose e Alce já tinham dormido, depois de tê-lo feito, eu caminhei em pontinha de pé – literalmente – abri a porta e fui para o quarto do Edward, não sem antes pegar as algemas e o gel para por em pratica tudo o que as meninas ensinaram.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
